Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: What if the Yondaime still lived, What if no-one knew of the Kyuubi in Naruto? What if he had a bloodline? find out here. Bloodline Naruto, Loved Naruto, M to be safe Future Lemons if i get the courage to write one
1. Academy life is nearly over

What if? People always ask these sorts of questions, what if the Yondaime was still alive and it was the Sandaime who sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. What would happen if Naruto wasn't hated for the Kyuubi and in fact praised no-one knew of his sacrifice, what if the Uzumaki blood inside him had a Kekkei Genkai, what if Sasuke was really a girl and the Uchiha clan was never massacred how would all this effect Konoha?

**Everyone this is my second Fic but it doesn't particularly mean that I am an experienced writer, please read my other Fic as well its called ****Naru Namikaze, Legend in the Making ****this story will be my second project and I would like to know peoples opinions. **

**Naruto won't have the same characteristics as he does in most stories that involve him with a family member alive. This Fic will not be updated as frequently as my other but if this becomes a story that others like I will pay more attention to it.**

**Everyone visit ****Chaos Nutter ****who is a fantastic new writer and a good friend to speak with about writing, review his stories and also mine thank you.**

**Now please enjoy the first chapter of ****Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate**

**Academy life is nearly over**

(Prologue)

Naruto Namikaze, son of the Hokage woke up every morning to a life that only few could wish for. He was born into one of the greatest families, he had lots of friends, everyone loved him and he pretty much was a known figure all around Konoha. What people did not know about him was he was the Jinchuuriki of the most feared creature that the world has ever laid eyes upon, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto himself did not know of the best that inhabited his very being, his parents Minato and Kushina were so very happy that no-one knew of who he actually was, they feared that he would be hated for the beast that lived inside they all knew what common citizens were like, they would all jump to conclusions thinking of Naruto and the Kyuubi as one entity and would shun him from society.

The only people who knew that the Kyuubi was inside of Naruto were, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Konoha's two advisors who were for the first time quiet about a matter of this proportion they knew what Minato would do if they blabbed.

To Minato and Kushina, Naruto was a normal boy, though he excelled as a ninja and was currently favourite to be Genin of the year, Naruto was not a beast and the Kyuubi had never effected him they always thanked old Sarutobi Hiruzen for keeping their family together as it was Minato who planned to seal the Kyuubi that fateful night.

(Naruto's room)

The sound of an alarm filled the room, gradually getting louder and louder, Naruto seemed to always sleep through his alarm for one minute before the sound finally reached him, his facial expression would always go from flat to a kind of beast like look, his mouth would open and his teeth would grind on each other, a faint growl could be heard from the boy before he would eventually open his eyes where his expression dissipated changing back to the usual smile that was on the boys face.

Minato had watched this once before and always laughed to himself about how his son could be so funny when he slept though it did make him think once _"He is more like a Inuzuka when he sleeps, did Kushina…. No she wouldn't, she is allergic to dogs" _

Naruto pulled himself out of bed he was definitely not a morning person, he was slouched in his pyjamas, he slowly walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, then having his morning shower, he then styled his hair in spikes just like his father.

Walking back to his bedroom he got changed into his regular clothes, what consisted of a white shirt with an insignia of his clan on the front, black and orange trousers on the right leg he attached a kunai holster, a jacket that was coloured black and orange, his clothes were primarily black but had orange parts to the clothing, he did this so he wouldn't always stick out and still got to wear his favourite colour. Finally his favourite piece of clothing, it was his trench coat, unlike his fathers which was white with orange flames his was black with white flames, even though Naruto insisted that he wanted an orange coat his father wouldn't allow it knowing how easy it was to spot the colour orange and well, Naruto even though he was a 'genius' ninja his intelligence still wasn't the best.

Satisfied with his appearance Naruto ran to the dining room of his home waiting for breakfast to be served, Naruto was a patient person but when it came to food…

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san… where's the ramen?" Naruto asked comically, looking confused that there was no ramen in front of his eyes; the stomach of the young Namikaze rumbled seemingly crying that food was still being cooked.

Whilst Naruto was doing his complaining, Minato rushed downstairs, ran to his seat and… "Kushi-chan, Kushi-chan…. Where's the ramen?" Kushina just stared at the fully grown man, a visible twitch in her eye. "What is it dear" Minato asked his red haired wife getting slightly scared.

"_I can understand Naruto doing something so childish but Minato doing it is well kind of irritating to me" _Kushina thought to herself, trying to make sure she didn't allow Minato to catch on to her frustration.

"Tou-san, why isn't there ramen?" Naruto asked his father, puzzled how the food he desired wasn't in his mouth right now

"I was thinking the same thing" Minato replied then, jokingly stared at his wife who seemed to go bright red and a vein appeared on her head seeing this Minato did the one safe thing shut up.

"If you two don't stop complaining about ramen, I will pour all this into the trash" the two men were instantly filled with a look of horror, seeing this Kushina smiled sadistically and asked them "So what will it be?"

Minato spoke up first "Please calm down Kushi-chan we wouldn't want to hurt the ramen" Minato told his wife trying to calm her down.

"Hurt the ramen?" Kushina asked with an angry tone her eyes burning with fire as she gazed at the Yondaime.

"Hurt the ramen? I never said that I said hurt yourself…" Minato said in a panic trying to get out of the predicament he was now in.

"But tou-san you didn't…" before Naruto finished his sentence Minato looked at him as if to say _"you say that and your training will be doubled" _Naruto shut up before his mother asked

"You didn't…" she asked knowing she had backed the two into the corner.

"you didn't not say that" Naruto replied gingerly, Kushina realised she had tortured them long enough and left it at that and finally served the two their ramen, they were highly appreciative due to her ramen recipe was the best, that's good ole' Uzumaki ramen.

After the two men finished stuffing their faces, they looked directly up to the clock, "Oh Crap, I'm gonna be late!" they shouted in unison, once again she couldn't believe how alike the two were, she smiled slightly but was still trying to find herself in the young boy, she knew he could use fast movement jutsu like his father but was wondering if he inherited her key ability, only time would tell.

Naruto looked at his father who just smiled, Naruto waved to Minato who disappeared into a yellow flash, Minato always kept a three-pronged kunai in the office for this sort of situation he arrived at his desk just on time slightly scaring his assistants who didn't see him enter.

Naruto ran other to his mother gave her a kiss and told her "See you later Kaa-san" and with that he Shunshin'd a couple of times and arrived at the academy gates just on time with a broad smile. Naruto learned Shunshin as a way to emulate his father, he couldn't use Hirashin yet but was hoping to learn to some day, he was primarily a Taijutsu fighter with good Ninjutsu though it wasn't his forte he still tried to improve on his Ninjutsu all the time.

Walking through the gates of the academy he was met greeted with respect from teachers and ninja's who were entering the grand building, Naruto walked through the front doors, slowly walking down the hallway to Iruka Umino's classroom, he always got a little unnerved when he entered the classroom it was always the same reaction.

A small shadow of Naruto could be seen through the glass on the door, it wasn't see through so it was only a silhouette of the boy but everyone knew he was coming, the door crept open quietly trying to avoid attention but…

"Naruto-kun!!!" was screamed by nearly the entire female populace of the classroom; a few of them flung themselves at him, trying to get close to the boy, Naruto just looked terrified, he wasn't gay, he loved girls but he didn't love fan girls, all the boys wished they were him but he knew if they were in his situation they would feel the same way.

Only two girls in the entire class didn't react to the Naruto-charm, they were both from prestigious families such as him; they were Hinata Hyuuga who always seemed to blush when Naruto talked to her and Sasuki Uchiha. Naruto thought that if he ever fell for any girl in this class it would be one of them.

Naruto managed to get out of the swarm of fan girls and rushed to his seat, sitting next to the blonde was Sasuki Uchiha she wore a form fitting tank top with the Uchiha crest and a beige skirt that came down to her middle thighs, Naruto just stared at the raven haired beauty.

Sasuki slightly irritated turned to the blonde and asked "Why do you keep looking at me!" in an angry tone that would have scared most people, luckily Naruto's mum was worse so he wasn't scared at all.

"Because you're so cute, should I have another reason?" Naruto replied to the girl, it obviously had an effect because she went bright red from the comment; Naruto just smiled at this and looked toward Iruka, trying to make it seem as if he was listening though he knew all this stuff already.

An hour passed and the Uchiha was still blushing, she couldn't believe it the academies hottest boy said she was cute, and of all the time she had known the blonde he had never called another girl that.

Sasuki had a lot of fan boys, but she was too low in confidence, she was always thought of as a failure by her father due to her brother Itachi, the family prodigy and due to constantly ignoring her, she believed she was inferior, she strived to be better than Itachi but was always put down by her father.

Naruto made his way out of the classroom; it was lunch time so the blonde decided to join his friends on the grass just trying to escape the girls for a few minutes, he knew it was a compliment to have them after him, but he always felt as if it were a curse not a blessing.

Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba were often the people he ate dinner with, but the same conversation always arose, Kiba always complained that since every girl went after Naruto all the other boys including him felt put out when they even tried to strike a conversation with them.

Naruto always sighed claiming he hated the attention, all they boys couldn't believe it, they liked Naruto but at the same time felt jealous, the only people who didn't seem to care were Shikamaru and Shino.

Sasuki was with all the other girls, but as usual the same conversation arose, it was about Naruto being the most perfect boy around, they said he had a good sense of humour, he was polite and also strong, his body spoke for itself as it was extremely hot and the cute whisker marks on his cheeks made everything better.

Sasuki however acted completely differently to usual; instead of ignoring the conversation all together she started to nod her head more to each comment, when the girls noticed this she instantly blushed.

"What is it Sasuki you never seemed interested in Naruto-kun before" the pink haired girl of the group asked.

"I-its n-nothing" Sasuki staggered quietly under her breath, when it came to matters of love Sasuki couldn't speak properly, Sasuki the more she thought about her lie the more she blushed. After constantly nagging the raven haired girl she caved.

"Naruto-kun said I was c-cu-cute" Sasuki staggered making all the fan girls turn red faced with anger, the man they had been chasing for years and never gave them attention tells a girl who wasn't even interested in him that she's cute! It was an event that wasn't acceptable to them.

The whole group just growled at Sasuki who just nervously looked at the floor, she was a strong girl and definitely in the top two most talented ninja in the academy this year, but she still didn't want to fight them, they all pounced at her like a predator that has cornered its prey when…

"Hey Sasuki-chan what's going on here?" shouted an enthusiastic blonde boy, all the girls stopped their charge they didn't want to looked bad in front of the object of their affection.

"N-nothing Naruto-k…" she cut of the –Kun she didn't want to look more suspicious in front of the girls.

"Want to eat the rest of my lunch with me?" shouted Naruto to the raven haired girl, what just made her blush like crazy, she nodded and walked slowly over to him, making all the girls behind her scowl like crazy especially the pink haired banshee.

Naruto took Sasuki to a tree where it was just the two of them, he had nothing romantic involved he just wanted to help her out, he knew what the girls were about to do and he couldn't allow it to happen.

They chatted for awhile and moved onto a conversation about their dreams; Naruto told the girl that he wanted to be Hokage, so he could finally show everyone that he was Naruto Namikaze not the son of the Yondaime. Sasuki seemed shocked by this Naruto had a dream of stepping out of someone's shadow just like she did.

"So Sasuki-chan what is your dream" Naruto eagerly awaited her answer wanting to know what drove the girl to try so hard.

"Well because I was born an Uchiha I am constantly under pressure to perform/succeed. My brother Itachi-Niisama is a prodigy and I am always stuck in his shadow, my father never acknowledges me because I am inferior to him that is my long term dream, however I have a short term dream to activate my Sharingan." Sasuki told the blonde boy

"Wow… that's quite a dream Sasuki, I have a question though what does it feel like to have the Sharingan activate, I know you haven't done it yet but you must have heard stories."

"Well, your eye sight increases immensely, you also have this weird feeling like an eruption of chakra signalling the activation for the first time, or so I have heard"

"I have felt that before" Naruto said shocking the young girl to no end.

"You couldn't have Naruto; you need to possess a doujutsu to feel that" Sasuke told him trying to understand why the blonde who was supposedly a genius would think such a thing.

"You never know, my mums heritage isn't completely known, she hasn't told me anything about her life as a ninja so all is possible" and with that everything went quiet, a few minutes passed and the academy bell chimed, it was time for lessons again.

Once again the lesson dragged on, Naruto was being told facts he already knew, his mother had forced education on him since he was very young, and so all this was child's play to someone like Naruto.

Whilst the hours dwindled on, Naruto was in daydream, thinking about what Sasuki had told him about the activation of the Sharingan, if it was how she said it, he had felt the same thing once before during a training session with his father, Naruto was getting increasingly frustrated with Minato's speed even without Hirashin, but then everything seemed clear he could track everything, but he still couldn't block him his father was just too good. _"Maybe I should as Kaa-san about this; it is really making me curious now"_

Lessons ended, but before they left they were informed by Iruka-sensei that the Genin exams would be taking place tomorrow and that all students should get enough rest for the task ahead, many of the students in the room gulped knowing if they failed they would be stuck at the academy for another year, only two people were absolutely confident they were Sasuki Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze the prized pupils of this years class.

Naruto quietly left his seat, drawing little attention to himself, trying to remain hidden in the crowd of students trying to leave class, but since the girls knew where he sat they all waited, Naruto was grabbed by two girls once again but this time Naruto was allowed to escape, he Shunshin'd away from them appearing outside near a tall Sakura tree, Sasuki looked out the window to see the boy his hear swaying in the light wind, the coat he wore rustling side to side as cherry blossom petals fell around him _"So hot" _Sasuki thought to herself staring in a trance at the boy, after moments of staring he realised he was making a beckoning gesture to her, upon seeing this she left the class at lightning speed appearing in front of the blonde.

"Hey Sasuki-chan, thanks for today" the blonde told the girl who was just staring at him with lust in her eyes.

"W-what for Naruto-kun" Sasuki ceased up after she realised she called him Naruto-kun.

"Keeping me company" he replied giving her a kiss on her forehead before disappearing with a Shunshin, Sasuki just went light headed and fell asleep on the tree trunk _"what's happening to me?" _she thought.

Naruto appeared at his estate with a cheesy grin on his face, he kissed Sasuki without feeling nervous or being hit afterwards, yep it had been a pretty good day for the blonde.

As he walked through the Namikaze estate he was greeted by many clan members who referred to him as Naruto-sama, due to he was the heir to their family and they needed to show respect towards the young blonde.

He finally reached the mansion that was his house, entering the gigantic structure he called out "Kaa-san, I'm home" who smiled at the boy's arrival, she was still pondering on what she thought about earlier, would he gain her key ability that only she remaining had.

The boy rushed over to his mother looking hyper-active and buzzing a little she knew this only happened when he was really, really anxious to know something or when he had too much sugar, she guessed it would be the first.

"What is it sweetie" she asked her son who just groaned at his mothers comment, "Kaa-san, this maybe a weird question but do you, well umm, have a umm special ninja ability?"

"Why would you ask that" Kushina curiously asked the young blonde.

"Well Sasuki-chan told me about when a Doujutsu activates and well umm, I have felt all that before when training with Tou-san before" Naruto rushed out his words in a slur that only his parents could understand.

"_Yay, I can't believe it, he may have it he may have my bloodline, some of Naruto's very being may be me, because everything else about him is just like his father." _His mother thought excitedly

"Well, sweetie, I do have a bloodline but it is very hard to come across, only I have unlocked it in generations of my clan, it is a doujutsu that is known as the fourth most prized doujutsu. It may not allow us to copy moves or see a full three hundred and sixty degrees but it does allow us to sense all chakra, and pinpoint sources indefinitely, it also has the ability to prevent tunnel vision and Genjutsu like most doujutsu, it can also sense a chakra based attack coming towards you from any angle, the favourite thing about this doujutsu is it puts a complete shroud around out jutsu meaning no-one can copy it, making it the bane of all Sharingan copiers." His mother told him

"So it's possible that I have this doujutsu Kaa-san?" Naruto asked very quickly it was obvious he was hyper.

"Yes and I believe we can test it right now, focus your chakra into your eyes and declare Sacchigan", Naruto followed her instructions and as he suspected his blue eyes changed slightly, instead of having black pupils they changed to a silver colour, his eyes were now blue and silver, proving he had the Sacchigan.

"Sweetie, you did it, you did it" Kushina exclaimed joyously jumping up and down with happiness, she now had something in common with her son, he had inherited her Sacchigan, she could finally train the boy in something other than knowledge and kicking Taijutsu techniques.

"Kaa-san why didn't Tou-san know I had this when we were training" the boy asked inquisitively.

"Well your eyes natural colour is blue, which is what the same as the Sacchigan's, which basically means it would have been hard for Mina-kun to see the difference in your eyes that's all" she told the young man.

"Kaa-san I have a question, does this mean my Taijutsu can improve more because of it?"

"Well, that fact you can avoid chakra based attacks easier makes it a massive advantage for a Taijutsu fighter such as yourself, plus your style of Taijutsu is unique meaning it is already a formidable style all in all Naruto the Sacchigan will help you greatly" Kushina told him with a gigantic smile on her face.

Minato arrived home four hours after the mother and son talk, and only minutes after Minato got back he was already bombarded by Naruto, telling him about his new skill, after Minato took everything in he realised that Naruto with the doujutsu could even surpass a Hyuuga's gentle fist.

They had a regular dinner time discussion, some about ramen and some about daily events, Naruto also made the mistake of telling his parents that the Genin exams were tomorrow, in saying this Naruto was sent to bed before he could muster another word.

"So Kushi-chan, what do you think of our little Naru-kun" Minato asked his wife with a smile on his face, beaming white with a slight ting noise, this was similar to what Maito Gai did but when Minato did it women just melted.

"I couldn't be more proud of him right now, I know as well as anyone how hard it is to unlock the doujutsu, and with his special Taijutsu he is going to be something one day" Kushina replied looking at her husband in the eyes.

Minato suffered from sudden impulsiveness and asked "Wanna do it"

Later on that night screams could be heard from the Namikaze mansion, the name Mina-kun repeated around a million times, screams of ecstasy, whilst muffled noises were heard from what sounded like a man. Luckily enough Naruto could sleep through a nuclear explosion so they were safe.

The next day, a similar breakfast scene happened, but this time Naruto left on time for the academy hearing the words behind him "Get Rookie of the Year or no ramen for a year" the threat gave Naruto incentive to work harder than ever before.

He was one of the first to arrive at the academy; he rested under his regular Sakura tree, he did a few Taijutsu practices whilst waiting for the academy too actually open.

Naruto had one of the best feelings in his life about the test, he couldn't wait to show the sensei's at the academy his own personal Taijutsu style which was a fusion of his parents' style.

Students piled in to the academy, all but a few looking nervous, Iruka told the class that the exams would take place as followed. First the Genjutsu exam, which would consist of dispelling a Genjutsu casted upon them, performing one Genjutsu, would get you extra credit. Secondly would be the written exam followed by the Taijutsu exam and finally the Ninjutsu exam where you needed to perform all of the academies jutsu perfectly or a variant of the techniques to pass, it was lucky that Naruto knew this in advance and prepared a specialised bunshin jutsu for that part.

Each student made their way to examination area, each student had to wait outside until the test was over, all the students before Naruto walked out with big smiles on their faces, _"They must have passed, shame this is the only exam I fear, thank god for my Sacchigan, I should activate it now." _And under his breath he mumbled "Sacchigan" his pupils changed to silver and he smiled happily.

Naruto entered the room, instantly knowing he was under a Genjutsu thanks to his eyes, he dispelled it with ease, then called out "Genjutsu: Angry woman technique" with that millions of women appeared in front of the examiner shouting words that would make a man cower in fear, dispelling the jutsu Naruto left the room with a big smile on his face, "I thought I was a goner" Iruka said to himself after witnessing the Genjutsu.

From what Naruto witnessed no-one failed the Genjutsu exam, this filled the boy with happiness, he was glad that even though his fan girls were obsessed with him twenty-four seven they still did a little training; he was glad that he wasn't pulling anyone back.

The written exam was the easiest part of the exam yet, Naruto could answer these questions with his eyes closed, he found it amusing that some people didn't have a clue with the answers, Naruto was lucky that his mother trained him in academics all those years ago.

The part of the exam that Naruto was relishing was now upon them, the Taijutsu exam, he wanted to set a new academy record for hitting the sensei, the fastest ever was 48.978 seconds by Itachi Uchiha and Naruto aimed to beat it with all his might.

Hinata Hyuuga had the best time yet, it took her 1 minute 7 seconds to hit Mizuki sensei, which was quite an impressive feat knowing that he was near Jounin level.

"Naruto Namikaze you're up next" Mizuki instructed, all the girls parted for Naruto to step in front of Mizuki all of them were whispering under their breath, "Do you think Naruto-kun can set a new record?" many of the girls asked whilst Sasuki just listened in, hoping for him to do it and at the same time not to beat her brothers time, she wanted that record for herself.

"So style will you be using Naruto-kun" Mizuki enquired to the young boy who looked up at him with a grin.

"My own personal style, miyabita handou" Naruto told his sensei who just smirked at his reply.

"A personal style, I see how this is going to end Naruto-kun, why don't you do something more traditional" he replied smugly

"Nope I am satisfied with my style, it is a combination of my parents' respected styles and with it I will finish this in under 40 seconds." The confident blonde replied, all the girls hung on his every word.

"Fine your loss Naruto-kun" than man said before charging straight at the boy who just stood still, waiting for his turn, Mizuki used a style which relied on chakra enhanced attacks, in knowing this Naruto activated his Sacchigan and stood still with his eyes closed.

Many attacks were thrown by Mizuki, not one connected, 30 seconds had passed and Mizuki was smirking "thought you said it would be over in 40 seconds Naruto-kun" he told reminded the blonde.

"Don't worry I will end it now then" Naruto replied as a chakra enhanced kick was sent towards his face, he bent backwards still eyes shut hiding his Sacchigan, "Dance of the Azalea" shouted Naruto, he was now low down on the floor supported by one arm, swiping his leg towards the man, he knew what would happen next.

Mizuki jumped as expected allowing Naruto to continue with the 'dance' by using his arm to push his body more vertical, propelling himself of the ground landing a kick in Mizuki's ribcage. "Now I will show you what my style can do!" Naruto shouted just after his kick hit Mizuki. Naruto disappeared from his spot in the air appearing above Mizuki whose back was towards him, then via rotation his speed increased making a devastating Stamp/Kick to his back sending Mizuki back to earth in lots of pain, Naruto just landed calmly and asked "What was my time?"

Pulling himself back to his feet groggily he said "37.9, the fastest time in the history of the academy, Naruto-kun how did you know my strikes before I did them?" Mizuki asked curiously

"Sorry I can't say that, I will just say it is because your attacks were chakra based" Naruto replied before walking over to his favourite tree to have a nap. _"I really need one of these trees in the estate, they really relax me" _the boy thought to himself. When Naruto awoke he asked what his fellow students' times were, he realised Sasuki also beat Itachi's record by fractions of a second, though it didn't seem like much it really made the young girl happy, in seeing this Naruto smiled softly.

The final exam was the Ninjutsu exam, as usual Naruto had it easy, he knew all of the Academy Jutsu's like the back of his hand, easily casting all but the academies bunshin, and instead he used shadow clones, which highly impressed the teachers who were present. "Now Naruto-kun do you know any other jutsu?" Iruka asked quietly to his favourite student.

"Well I have only two, one is Shunshin what all of your have seen and number two is, Wind Style: Condensed Gale" after performing the jutsu the judges were more than satisfied, Iruka told Naruto that he passed yet another exam thus is now a Genin but the official results of who came first was to be released tomorrow just before the teams get announced.

Naruto smiled grabbing a head-band and walked out of the office, confronted by many girls who congratulated him on passing the exam but Naruto wasn't interested in the slightest, he walked straight up to Sasuki and whispered "Congratulations on surpassing Itachi in the Taijutsu exam" and headed off home.

After much conversation over Naruto's new life as a ninja, his parents decided to try and get an idea who was going to be rookie of the year; Minato was going to ask Iruka but decided it would be better to find out when he is told. Minato had already created the Genin teams for this year and was sure his son would love who he paired him with.

(Next Day)

Naruto Shunshin'd to the academy eager to know who the best ninja was this year, he couldn't loose his ramen, and he would die before that happened. The academy hadn't opened yet, so as usual he relaxed on his tree, collecting his thoughts as pink petals brushed his face softly, another figure arrived early that day, after looking at the figure for a minute he realised who this person was.

"Hey Sasuki-chan, come here" shouted Naruto kindly, just the sound of his voice made Sasuki blush recently, she gingerly walked over to the boy who told her to take a seat next to him, she reluctantly did so and felt a warm arm around her shoulder. "Don't be so up tight around me Sasuki-chan, I feel a little saddened when you do" these words made her blush even more, before she knew it she had place her head on his shoulder and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Minato who had been watching this in his crystal ball shouted "Get in their Naruto! I knew I made the right choice with Sasuki"

The female students all witnessed Sasuki sleeping on Naruto, using him as a pillow, they were furious he was their Naruto-pillow-san but Sasuki once again stole him, she would pay one day for her actions everyone thought, though one pink haired girl thought beyond that to even killing her, her alter-ego was kicking in again.

After a boring speech of how they were all going to become full fledged ninja now, Iruka announced the results of the exams, "Kunoichi of the year goes to…. Sasuki Uchiha" who just smiled, she knew this was going to be the case and wasn't very surprised by the result.

"Shinobi of the year goes to Naruto Namikaze" who also didn't look very surprised, his smirk was evident to that.

"And finally rookie of the year goes to…. Naruto Namikaze" Iruka announced, no-one was surprised, though Sasuki was disappointed she still knew that she did well getting at least second spot, especially against a genius ninja like Naruto.

"Now that all the formalities are out of the way I will announce your Genin teams." Naruto ignored everything until "Team seven will consist of Naruto Namikaze" at this every girl in the room gasped.

"Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl jumped out of her chair screaming "Yes!" about the announcement, you could here a noise of wood smashing, and everyone looked to Naruto to see his head had been put through the table.

"And finally…. Sasuki Uchiha" at the sound of this Naruto's head perked up, whilst the pink haired girl scowled and all the other girls looked depressed at the announcement. "Your Jounin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Naruto jumped into the air first raised high; he got a 'near' perfect team.

"Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" Kiba smiled at this knowing he had at least one good looking girl on his team.

"Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi"

Once all of the teams were announced, the recently declared 'team seven' walked to their meeting room, awaiting the arrival of their sensei and the start of their ninja path.

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Life as a Ninja isn't all its cracked up to be**

**Ok everyone please Review, this chapter may not be brilliant by some peoples standards but trust me they will improve immensely, the hardest chapters for me are always the first one. **

**Please ****Review ****and give comments on the story so I know if I am doing well**

**As ****Chaos Nutter ****calls me Fate-tenshi **

**Fate-tenshi xxx**

**I will update when possible. **


	2. Life as a Ninja, isnt like we expected

Chapter two of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate is here

**Thank you to all reviewers, the good comments have inspired me **

**Everyone Visit Chaos Nutter ****and read all his stories and mine **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Fate-tenshi **

**Life as a Ninja isn't all its cracked up to be**

Three teens entered a separate classroom awaiting the arrival of one Kakashi Hatake their designated Jonin-sensei. Naruto walked right to the teacher's desk and just sat there bored beyond belief just looking drearily at the clock as the minute hand moved slower and slower.

"Isn't a Jonin level ninja supposed to be early?" moaned a pissed of Sakura, she had never heard of the infamous Kakashi the man who made someone wait for two days before he finally arrived, telling everyone "A black cat crossed my path so I needed to find another way" the only reason Naruto knew that was the fact he was the one waiting for two days, even after that he loved Kakashi as a brother figure.

Time still slowly passed, very dazed looks came from the pink haired vulture who always tried to get him when his back was turned, _"I will have to be careful with her around, I don't want her getting to close" _Naruto thought as he moved awkwardly. A set of green eyes followed Naruto as he approached the raven haired girl who was just looking out the window, presumably daydreaming.

Naruto's firm hand landed on the Uchiha's shoulder, she knew that touch and shivered at the feel of it she was sure it was Naruto. _"Why doesn't he do that to me!" _thought Sakura scowling at Sasuki, however this was met by Naruto's angry glare, forcing the pinkette to look away nervously.

"You okay Sasuki-chan; you look a little how I call it Disinterested." The blonde asked Sasuki, she was usually talkative around him, so he didn't understand what it could be now.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, I am just getting severely bored waiting now" she replied whispering back to the boy

"Don't worry he will be her in two minutes" Naruto replied sounding confident in his word.

"How do you know that?" she replied to him curiously.

"Well I know Kakashi Hatake, he is was my fathers student, and he is like a brother or an uncle to me, I have known him my whole life, don't worry he wont make us wait much longer that much I can promise" Naruto said whilst nodding along to his own comments.

"If you say so Naruto-kun" she replied teasing the boy who just smiled at her

Once again green eyes of jealousy were fixated on the young Uchiha, Sakura was just speaking to herself and it didn't sound completely sane, all Naruto heard was "Sasuki… Kunai…. Fake apology" "quite peculiar" Naruto remarked to himself as he walked to the door.

"He will be her in five seconds" Naruto announced drawing the attention of the two girls.

As Naruto predicted Kakashi walked through the door on exactly five seconds staring at his students, he smiled at the blonde who replied with a silent nod, his eyes diverted to the female Uchiha sitting near the window shocked that Naruto guessed his time of arrival perfectly, then his eyes were pulled to someone he knew he wasn't going to like much, she had pink hair and green eyes and seemed to talk to herself.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you" he said this whilst only looking at Sakura with his finger pointing at her, this made Naruto laugh uncontrollably, he then whispered in Kakashi's ear "I thought the same thing" who also started laughing, Sasuki and Sakura just sweat dropped at the two boys who were laughing hysterically.

The two finally stopped laughing they would need to think of an excuse for why it was so funny, so Naruto took advantage "I was laughing because Kakashi only reads porn because he can't get any" Kakashi nodded in agreement when he realised "Hey what the f…" It was drowned out by Naruto's laughing.

The two girls started laughing at Naruto's comment whilst the glaring Kakashi was thinking of how he would punish Naruto, maybe he would ask Minato to extend Naruto's training, but knowing Minato he would just laugh as well.

"All right, meet on the roof of this building in two minutes" Kakashi ordered disappearing from sight, Naruto grabbed Sasuki by the waste "Hold on tight" he ordered before using Shunshin disappearing to the roof, leaving Sakura in the room, unfortunately she made it to the roof on time.

"Ok then, now that we are all up here, I think we might as well tell each other, a little bit about ourselves, including dreams, hobbies and favourite places you know things like that" Kakashi told the group of three ninja.

He then looked at the group scrolling along them about to pick the first one when, "Hey sensei shouldn't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" the pink haired girl asked, it was actually a good question which surprised Naruto

"Well, I have hobbies, and dislikes, nothing that interests you, now you blondie" Kakashi diverted the conversation, Naruto decided not to show him up anymore and tell everyone about himself.

"Well I am Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, my dream is to become Hokage just like my father, I would love to step out of his shadow and prove I am more than just the son of a Hokage. My hobbies include training, eating ramen and also being very calm and relaxed as I love being surrounded by nature, it helps me construct my thoughts. About a favourite place I would have to say at this moment in time it's the Sakura tree outside the academy or Ichiraku's ramen. I like people who aren't false and want to know me for me not my status or family, I dislike those who would only want to be associated with me due to my relation with the Yondaime. My Ninja way is 'Never go back on your word'" Naruto told all present, Kakashi seemed impressed at his words he really sounded mature.

The two girls were looking at the blonde dreamily, though Sakura really only liked him for his brilliant looks, how tall he was in compared to others and his social status, she drowned all parts of Naruto's speech that would have made her on his 'dislike' list.

"Ok thank you for that Naruto how about you cutie" Kakashi asked and Sakura instantly started speaking, "Ahem, I meant Sasuki" Kakashi told the pink haired girl who wasn't so impressed.

"Well I am Sasuki Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, my dream is to be the best ninja the Uchiha clan have ever produced and become head of ANBU which is a position my brother is so close to attaining. My dream like Naruto also includes stepping out of somebody's shadow and in my case its Itachi-Niisama, my father always compares me to him making me seem inferior. I also wish to awaken my Sharingan soon. My hobbies include training, playing with Itachi-Niisama and daydreaming occasionally when I am bored. My favourite place would have to be the garden area in my family's estate as it is so tranquil. I like people who try and get to know the real me, I dislike those who judge me before they know me. My Ninja way is 'aim high and never give in'" Sasuki told her team mates, she got a nod of agreement from Naruto making her blush slightly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you Sasuki for that, now you're up pinky" Kakashi said with little enthusiasm near the end of his sentence.

"Well I am Sakura Haruno, my dream is to well…" she looked suggestively at Naruto and continues "My hobbies include…." Before she could finish Naruto butted in saying "Stalking me" which made her blush shamefully, "My favourite place is…" "Wherever Naruto is" shouted Sasuki making Sakura turn bright red with anger, "I dislike..." "Competition" Kakashi mumbled causing Naruto to laugh; Sakura just stopped herself and screamed as loud as she could.

Once the laughing died down, Kakashi swiftly moved onto his next point, "Well now we know each other a little better I have one last thing to tell you all…" his team looked intrigued so he continued "Well you may have passed the Academy test but you still have to complete the Genin test, two thirds of each class often fail these exams which will take place tomorrow, meet me at training ground number 31 at 5am, I picked it out specially because it's a landscape that I know one of us will enjoy. I will give you one hint of advice; don't eat because you will throw it all back up. Now with that out of the way I recommend you get some rest and I will see you tomorrow" with a flash of smoke Kakashi was gone.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" asked both girls simultaneously.

"Well I think we will pass this easily, we have me and Sasuki on the team so we are guaranteed to succeed." He told the girls

"What about me Naruto-kun?" asked the pinkette

"Well" Naruto said no more and disappeared, Sasuki just giggled and ran off leaving a confused Sakura standing on the roof, _"well?" _

Naruto escaped to his favourite spot, he fell lazily on the tree looking up at the academy, spotting his favourite teacher lecturing the class, they all looked bored except for one boy, Naruto had seen him before and if he remembered correctly his name was Konohamaru, Naruto smiled at the sight of the eager ninja to be, and remarked "He will be a good ninja one day" before closing his eyes falling asleep on the tree.

Students piled out of the academy doors, Naruto just slept through the sound, though he became an attraction for the girls who were leaving, they all had to have a closer look, when he finally awakened he was surrounded by girls, Naruto lightly waved to them and Shunshin'd away from them, resulting in a very disappointed mob.

Naruto arrived home, rushing to the Namikaze mansion, bursting through the doors he announced that he was declared 'rookie of the year' his mother finally retracted her no ramen threat.

"Well done sweetie, you always impress me" Kushina told her bouncing son.

"And guess what our instructor is Kakashi-Niisan, and I also have Sasuki-chan on my team, shame I was also paired with Sakura Haruno but the world doesn't revolve around me so I won't complain"

"Sasuki-chan? Has little Naru got himself a girlfriend" Kushina mocked, embarrassing the boy to no end, he did kind of have a crush on her but he thought he'd be rejected so he always stayed quiet.

"Kaa-san I have a question, could we put a Sakura tree in the family garden please I found out I really relax around them and also… she isn't my girlfriend!" he shouted at his mother after asking for something, not the best way to convince someone to do something.

"I will see about your request Naru, but its obvious you like this Sasuki, you have gone bright red you remind me so much of Mina-kun" and once Naruto heard his mother mention his father he ran for his life, he really didn't feel comfortable hearing about romance between his parents it seemed so…. Wrong.

Naruto led on his bed, reading a small jutsu scroll, it was about Wind Style: Air cutter, and how to transmit it into weapons, Naruto always found weapons interesting but due to him being adept in Taijutsu there was no need for a weapon, Naruto ignored all parts about weapons and just concentrated on the jutsu, he memorized the hand signs and decided he would train in it when he had the chance.

Meanwhile Sasuki was at her estate, she was training intensely on her fire jutsu, she knew if there was one way to her father's heart it was through mastery of fire, she had already performed the right of passage but she always strived for more.

Sasuki finally did a Fire Style: Phoenix flame and ran of to her father to report her accomplishment.

"Tou-sama, Tou-sama I did it, I…" she told her father before being cut of. "I am with Itachi right now come back later" Fugaku yelled before slamming the door, she caught an apologetic look from Itachi and cheered up a little, but she still felt deflated.

(Next day at training ground 31)

Naruto arrived first with a nice full stomach, his mother cooked his some ramen and left it for him, Naruto couldn't leave perfectly good ramen as his father always said "If its not gone off never leave ramen" and it was a rule Naruto stuck to with all his heart.

He examined the training ground, it had a free flowing river, three logs, a memorial stone and also Sakura trees, this was like Naruto's dream relaxation spot, he looked around for his team, when he saw Sasuki scanning the area looking confused at what to do.

"Sasuki-chan over here!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically catching the young girls' attention; she was guided by his words right to the blonde boy who was once again lying on a tree.

"Is there a thing about you and Sakura trees?" asked Sasuki curiously, he always seemed to be lying on one.

"Well it soothes me I don't know why, I feel at peace just sleeping or relaxing on one of these, so whenever I have a chance I do so, you probably noticed me at the academy doing it" Naruto told the girl who nodded to his words.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" Naruto asked Sasuki who just blushed and sat right next to the blonde boy, she ended up in these situations quite often, and she couldn't ever be sure about the blonde he was too unpredictable for her to read.

He pulled the young girl close to him; he felt her heat up a little which he was pleased about. "I feel much more comfortable now" Naruto commented making her blush redder and redder, she just thanked god that it was still dark out hiding her blush.

"W-why do you always d-do this?" Sasuki asked hoping for an answer such as 'because I love you' or something down those lines, but she knew it was never going to happen.

"Well, how can I say this" Naruto started blushing, "Out of all the girls I know, you are the only one I am actually interested in" he didn't say what he really wanted to say but he was too shy to do such a thing.

"_He, he is interested in me, does that me he likes me, no it cant mean that, or does it" _was rushing through Sasuki's head before she fainted, falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

He stroked her hair gently and whispered "Don't worry Kakashi-Niisan won't be here for another three hours so sleep whilst you can Sasuki-hime" he followed in suit and drifted off to sleep as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.

Sakura arrived at the training ground to see Naruto and Sasuki covered in pink petals, she walked closer to observe and saw Sasuki clinging to Naruto she started to twitch but realised if she woke Naruto now she stood no chance, he looked so peaceful and hot, she just glared at the couple until Kakashi arrived who just looked at the couple.

"Hey lovebirds get up now" Kakashi shouted whilst punching Naruto, he knew it took him longer to wake up so he gave him a kick start.

Naruto saw Sasuki clinging to him and he turned bright red, when Sasuki realised what was happening she jumped back, Sakura was about to punch the girl before Kakashi stopped her, "If you kill her, Naruto will hate you forever" these words instantly stopped her and she withdrew.

"_Naruto reminds me of myself in my youth, I had girls after me left right and centre, Naruto cherish it whilst it lasts because when you get older the stalkers become much, much worse."_

"Ok you three now that we're all here I will discuss the test" Kakashi then pulled out two bells and dangled them in front of his students.

"You have to get these bells, if you fail to get one you will be sent back to the academy, you have four hours starting now" Kakashi declared, at the sound of this all three retreated into the bushes.

"Is he crazy, is he really expecting us to get the bells from him he's a Jonin for crying out loud, we stand no chance what so ever" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice.

"You really think that? Well looks like I am going to have to prove you wrong, Sasuki-chan come with me" and with that the blonde followed by the female Uchiha confronted Kakashi.

"Sasuki-chan fire as much jutsu as you can, trust me I will avoid every single shot, just aim it for my back so I conceal the attack" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry it is guaranteed, if it works I will tell you my secret ok" he told the raven haired girl whilst smiling, she accepted with a nod and at that moment Naruto started to charge at Kakashi.

He activated his Sacchigan and darted towards the Hatake, whilst Sasuki launched Fire Style: Phoenix Flames directed for Naruto, and too her surprise he was dodging every single flame, what amazed her was his agility.

Naruto was now face to face with Kakashi, with a cocky smile he flipped of Kakashi's head as the flames from Sasuki's attack finally reached its real target.

"Yes" shouted Naruto thinking he finally got Kakashi, but at that moment it turned into a log, _"Damn him" _Naruto growled inside his mind.

"_Those two are quite good, maybe I should test the pink haired girl now" _Kakashi thought as he closed in on the pinkette.

"Genjutsu: Biggest Nightmare Technique" Kakashi whispered and at that moment, Sakura heard muffled moans, she looked behind a tree to see Naruto and Sasuki making out, the information she was receiving was too much and she passed out.

"_That was more fun than I thought it would be" _Kakashi thought to himself upon returning to the blonde and the raven.

Kakashi dropped down from the tree and smiled at the young couple, which charged at him, "Try harder" Kakashi advised them before they got caught in the two traps Kakashi laid out.

At that point the trapped teens disappeared into smoke, and a victorious laugh was heard "I can't believe you thought that was me" Naruto laughed he then looked to Sasuki; "Nice plan Sasuki-chan" she just looked at the floor smiling.

Kakashi decided to go on the offense, but Naruto was avoiding everything, his movements were too advanced for an ordinary new graduate, it was like Naruto was predicting Kakashi's movements, and then it clicked.

"_Kushina's bloodline" _the looked in Naruto's eyes to see the silver pupils, _"I knew it, but it can only sense chakra attacks and signals, wait that includes my Sharingan, he knows where I will attack from because of the Sharingan is using chakra, but he doesn't know how I will attack, that gives me an idea."_

Kakashi took on a Goken stance, he hated copying Gai but this was guaranteed to work or so he thought. Kakashi attempted a Leaf Hurricane, but this was avoided by Naruto who did a simple flip to avoid, whilst all this was going on Sasuki was sneaking up on her sensei.

Kakashi got in close, and did exactly what Mizuki tried to do during the academy exams; it was unlucky for Kakashi that Naruto had an attack that was devastating in this situation.

"Dance of the Azalea" Naruto shouted but Kakashi aloud Naruto to swipe his leg thus Naruto couldn't continue with the dance, Kakashi then pushed himself of one arm to flip back into his stance. Sasuki then rushed passed Kakashi swiping the two bells from his waist.

Sasuki threw a bell to Naruto who smiled but it was clear that he was exhausted, Kakashi was really dominating him to be honest, just because he got a hit in doesn't mean he was in control, Naruto knew that better than anyone.

"I guess you two understand the test right?" Kakashi asked the question, to which Naruto and Sasuki nodded.

"Well I guess I have to pass you, and also Sakura, I will do you two a favour and wake her up you two get out of here as fast as you can, remember missions start tomorrow so be up nice and early."

The two young genius' left the training grounds with massive smiles on their faces, Naruto made Sasuki's day even better by asking her "Hey Sasuki-chan do you want to get some ramen?" her face brightened and she nodded with a bright smile on her face.

As the two newly declared Genin walked through the town they got stared at but this wasn't through vicious intent, it was of admiration for the two, They were the best ninja of their class and also main branch members of a respected family, Sasuki hated being stared at, it had something to do with her family because whenever her father looked at her it was always a stare, which just drained all confidence from the girl.

The blonde boy bravely slid his hand into hers, making her blush, she started intertwining their fingers together which also caused Naruto to blush trying to strike up a conversation Naruto asked, "So Sasuki-chan what do you think of team seven?"

Snapping out of her trance like state she quietly replied "well Kakashi-sensei seems like a cool person, though he is constantly late, I don't mind that he is late by a few minutes but being a whole two hours makes me get a little annoyed" continuing about her squad she said "I really dislike Sakura for many reasons, number one she always seems to be glaring at me for no reason, number two she doesn't seem serious enough to be a ninja and number three she is overly obsessed with you"

"And why would being obsessed with me be a massive problem Sasuki-chan, don't tell me your kind of jealous" Naruto asked her jokingly he wasn't expecting her to look down at the floor as if she was ashamed.

"I'm not jealous it's just, I don't like seeing girls fawn over you" Sasuki said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"All Sasuki-hime is all jealous, don't worry you're the only one I…." he cut himself off being too embarrassed to continue with what he was saying.

"I'm the only one you're what?" Sasuki asked milking every moment of his suffering, it was rare to see a lost for words Naruto and when there was one; you needed to make it count. Then it hit her he just called her Hime

"You're the only one I like in that way" he answered very quickly hoping she didn't hear him, but her red face was evident that she did everything went silent as they continued on to get their ramen it was going to be a long dinner.

When they finally finished dinner Naruto offered to take Sasuki home, she didn't answer him so he classed it as a yes, and whilst approaching the estate he realised she hadn't spoken since he said he kind of liked her.

"I'm sorry for what I said Sasuki-hime" he apologised half-heartedly he wasn't sorry but he thought an apology would solve things, she still didn't speak, they finally reached the Uchiha estate, he let go of her hand and was about to walk of when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek, he turned around to see Sasuki running through the gates, Naruto was blushing new shades of red whilst his object of affection was slowly getting further away.

Itachi was giggling at what he just witnessed he so was going to tease Sasuki for this, he always found it fun to tease his little sister because she never got violent towards him he just threw stuff at him, it was highly entertaining for him and most Uchiha's.

(Team seven)

Over the next few weeks team seven did various of D-rank missions, catching the Daimyo's cat was the most fun because it involved Sakura getting her eyes nearly scratched out every time, her reaction never got boring. Sasuki actually cried a bucket of tears seeing Sakura rolling on the floor detaching the cat from her face, Kakashi upon seeing it joined in the fun.

But the missions were eventually causing Naruto to go slightly insane, he had to get a harder mission and he decided today he was going to try.

Storming through the doors of the Hokage's office, Naruto was face to face with his father who was just smiling at his son, "Good morning Naruto" his father cheerily declared as his son stormed towards his desk.

"Tou-san can we please have a harder mission these D-ranks are getting on my nerves and even though it is fun watching Sakura getting mauled by a cat, I still think they are unbelievably boring, could you give us a higher ranked mission please"

"Well I don't know Naruto, D-rank missions are intended for Genin, it would be a little dangerous to give you a high ranked mission, and quite frankly if you got hurt on a mission your mother would kill me" Kakashi started laughing at the comment he knew it was true.

"However" at the sound of this Naruto's facial expression turned hopeful.

"If Kakashi-san thinks you are ready, I don't see why I can't let you have a C-rank mission, but as I said it's all Kakashi's decision." All three Genin turned to Kakashi, all three were pleading.

"Wait Sakura why are you pleading?" Kakashi asked curiously

"N-no m-more c-c-cats" she trembled, she still had visible scratch marks on her face from the missions.

Minato nodded to Kakashi signifying to him that he must allow them to go on the mission; he knew if Naruto complained to Kushina he would be in trouble, no matter what he couldn't win.

"Hokage-sama I think they are ready to take a C-rank mission" Kakashi informed his leader and former sensei.

"Very well, your in luck Naruto, there is a C-rank mission that needs completion urgently; you must protect a man called Tazuna who is a bridge builder from the land of waves, you must escort and protect him until the bridge is completed"

"Hai, Tou-san" Naruto replied with a smile on his face, whilst the rest of team seven just thought about how lucky Naruto was, because his father was the Hokage he could get anything he wanted or so they thought.

A loud thumping noise came from the door, "Ah that must be him, enter please" Minato said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**(End Chapter) **

**Next Chapter**

**Land where the wave hits**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't brilliant to everyone's standards I didn't want to put too much in this chapter, next one will be the whole wave arc and I don't know when it will be posted so please wait.**

**Could everyone read my other story Naru Namikaze, Legend in the Making and please Review it**

**If anyone has any questions ask me in Reviews please**

**Visit Chaos Nutter ****and Review his stories**

**Please Review**

**As Chaos Nutter calls me**

**Fate-tenshi xxx**


	3. Land where the wave hits

Chapter Three of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate is here

**Thank you to all those who review, but please everyone after reading my chapters please review and tell me your direct thoughts on the chapter, I don't like it when I have thousands of story alerts with few reviews.**

**Ok everyone my new name for mocking Sakura is SakuBash and I know a lot of people enjoyed the SakuBash last chapter, I will try and make my chapters funny but it doesn't mean they will be.**

**Please visit Chaos Nutter ****who is a good friend and writes brilliant stories**

**Remember to Review or my chapters will be released slower.**

**Now without delay here is the next chapter**

**Land where the wave hits**

A drunken old man carrying a bottle of sake stumbled through the doors of the Hokage's office, the jaws on all of team seven's members dropped, they really didn't like the sound of protecting a drunk, it would be like trying to stop leaves blowing in the wind, that's right pointless, but a C-rank was a C-rank and team seven weren't going to let it leave their grasp.

The drunk tumbled slightly, bumping into the wall, "You got children to protect me, they look ready for school not ready to guard someone, is this really all that Konoha can offer" the drunk blurted out slowly trying to make sure he made sense.

Naruto tried his best to stay calm under the conditions, quickly understanding his situation he let out a short unconvincing laugh and gave a look of fury to his father, who just smiled back sarcastically.

"Wow, they don't just look like children, their spineless too" this really hit a nerve with Naruto who darted across the room slamming the old man into the wall, picking him up by his collar he grumbled "if you go beaten by a 'child' how weak does that make you" the old man trembled under Naruto's gaze sobering up quickly.

"Naruto-kun please calm down" a small voice emanating from Sasuki requested. Naruto calmed down slightly, retreating back to his original position, his father was glaring at him, whilst Kakashi really didn't care, Sakura was just thinking about how good looking Naruto and his father was, she smiled at her fantasies until a familiar voice told her "Never gonna happen" she looked up to Naruto and instantly felt deflated.

"Can we just get this mission started" whined Naruto, he was acting out of character, Naruto was usually a very patient individual but I guess Naruto's excitement was too much for him.

"I will take Tazuna-san to Konoha's main gates, you three get ready for the mission, we will be departing in two hours, until then please behave yourselves meaning no weird activities such as stalking" all eyes fell on Sakura, Kakashi smiled that everyone instinctively knew who he was talking about, and with that he left the office with Tazuna trotting behind.

Sakura and Sasuki left the Hokage's office intending to get a head start on preparing for the mission, meanwhile Naruto stayed in the office with his father.

"Tou-san sorry about my outburst, he was belittling me and Sasuki, I couldn't stand for that."

"What about Sakura he was insulting her as well" Minato told his son.

"But what he said does relate to Sakura, that's the only reason I didn't snap his neck" Naruto told his father whilst smiling, it was kind of unnerving that a 12 year old boy could speak of killing someone without caring.

"Well get home and prepare for the mission Naruto, I expect to hear good things from Kakashi-san, if not the training we do together will be extended and the training activities will be much harder" Minato said threatening Naruto, whilst it was only for motivational purposes.

"Hai Tou-san" Naruto said before using Shunshin to leave the office quickly.

"_I hope he understands that my words were to motivate him, oh well if he doesn't do so well maybe the training can give me an excuse to teach him more of the Namikaze clans techniques" _Minato pondered before going back to his paperwork.

Naruto arrived at home, his mother was just lying on the sofa doing nothing, waiting for something exciting to happen, she hadn't been a ninja in years due to problems with her pregnancy which never seemed to heal, she still helped Naruto with his training but missions were out of the question.

"Hey Kaa-san, if you're wondering why I'm back so early its because I have a C-rank mission to prepare for, that means I wont be home for around a week" Naruto shouted to his mother who was actually starting to panic.

"A C-rank mission? Are you sure, where is it?" his mother asked sounding worried, she was very protective of Naruto and was genuinely scared for his safety.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'll be fine, Kakashi-Niisan is also coming so my safety is nearly guaranteed, oh and about the mission its in the Land of Waves, me and my team have to escort and protect a man called Tazuna until he finishes building a bridge which reaches inland." Naruto explained to his mother.

"But, but your not ready, you just became a Genin" his mother still worried about the prospect of her son never coming home again.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'll be fine, stop worrying and besides you know how abnormally fast I heal" Naruto commented, but this sent a cold chill down his mothers spine, even when mentioning the Kyuubi indirectly it still had the same effect as if he was telling her that it was inside him.

"Just be careful" she conceded, she knew he wouldn't change his mind so she might as well encourage it, besides it was only a C-rank what could go wrong.

Naruto upon hearing this quickly prepared his equipment, and bid his mother farewell with a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry Kaa-san I'll come home safe and sound" with that said he Shunshin'd to Konoha's main gates.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, with Sasuki, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna present they set off outside Konoha, for the Genin it was their first time experiencing the outside world and they took their time to savour it.

Team seven continued walking, until they crossed two puddles in the road, Kakashi looked at it suspiciously and upon seeing his reaction, Naruto got himself ready for a potential fight.

As suspected two ninja appeared from the puddles, instantly slaughtering Kakashi, upon seeing Kakashi get hit by two chain-like weapons Sakura screamed and fell to the floor shaking, one of the two charged at Sasuki who flinched slightly, forcing Naruto into action.

The young boy shunshin'd next to Sasuki, scooping her up into his arms and darting out of harms way. He placed her gently on the floor, she rose to her feet blushing but her nerves had calmed and she was able to think clearly.

Naruto disappeared from sight appearing behind the ninja who attempted to assault Sasuki and impaled the man in the back of his skull with a kunai. Sasuki then used Fire Style: Great Fireball to down the second ninja. Sasuki then looked over to Naruto whose face was filled with remorse. "Its okay" she told him but he had turned pale and was shaking violently.

Kakashi looked down to the boy; feeling oddly saddened that Naruto killed at such a young age though Kakashi took a life much earlier than Naruto did, he still felt bad for the boy.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked the female Uchiha, Naruto just nodded his head slowly; Sasuki instinctively pulled the teen into a comforting hug which he reciprocated. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear, which just made her smile.

The pink haired girl literally growled at the scene, what she wouldn't do to be in his arms right now, but that Uchiha got in the way, Sakura wasn't going to let her get away with this. During this, Kakashi was with the other ninja, getting information on who sent them, once he got the information he needed, a loud scream echoed through the forest.

Kakashi then re-appeared to the teens, Sakura screamed "Why didn't you help us sooner, we could have been killed"

"It looked like you guys were doing fine and besides it was for an important reason, I had to see who those guys were after, and as I suspected it was Tazuna who I will have a word with soon but I have one thing to tell you Sakura, only you would have been killed, and that wouldn't have really mattered anyway" Kakashi told her, whilst whispering the part that it wouldn't have mattered.

"Now while I speak with Tazuna I want you three to be on guard and Naruto, don't feel bad you had no other choice than to kill them" Kakashi told the three whilst he and Tazuna spoke about the mission.

The two teens stopped hugging, but Sasuki slid her hand into Naruto's trying to calm him still, some colour returned to the boys face but it was obviously still bothering him.

"Uchiha why do you always get to do things with Naruto" the pink haired girl screeched and before Sasuki could answer Naruto replied "Because when its Sasuki I feel much better, its really soothing for me just to be around her" with those words Sakura went pale and fainted, Sasuki just blushed and looked at Naruto in disbelief who smiled back at her "its true" he whispered.

Kakashi returned telling two of the three genin that it was now officially an A-rank mission, they decided not to tell the fainted Sakura just in case she spun on her heels and ran the opposite way. "So who's going to carry Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously. "No-one we will drag her" Kakashi replied so they grabbed her shirt and pulled her along the floor until she finally awoke.

"Where are we" the girl mumbled but no-one answered her, maybe if they just ignored her she would disappear. The four ninja and Tazuna continued forward, until a snow rabbit popped out of the bushes, Sasuki instantly claimed it as hers and grabbed it running back to Naruto with a smile on her face, but her happiness was short lived due to the fact a giant sword flew through the woods imbedding itself into a tree, seconds later an intimidating looking figure appeared on top of the sword.

"I am Zabuza Momoichi, former ninja of the mist and I have come for your head Tazuna" the man declared with confidence in his voice, upon the announcement of his name Kakashi's eye widened, he ran forward and told his students "Protect Tazuna this man is extremely dangerous, he is the former demon of the mist, one of the mists seven swordsman and a powerful ninja, I will deal with him, you three just protect Tazuna"

Kakashi then removed his headband, revealing a Sharingan eye with a vicious looking scar around it, "Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan? How?" shouted Sasuki in disbelief before Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, "he will explain it when he is ready, he hasn't even told me, and so until then just accept the fact that someone outside the Uchiha clan has the Sharingan"

She slowly nodded her head, she still wasn't very happy she hadn't even unlocked her Sharingan and here a man who isn't even from her clan has the it, it made her feel so inferior.

"So you're Sharingan Kakashi, or the Copy-ninja, I remember your face from the bingo books, you are ranked as an S-class ninja who should always be avoided in combat, there is also a high price on your head which I would like to receive, for that reason only I will fight you"

And without any delay the creepy looking man activated a technique called Hidden Mist technique, blanketing the area in a thick mist.

The three genin took up a defensive stance around Tazuna, but the man appeared behind them bearing his sword, "Spinal Chord, Lungs, Jugular vein, these are some of the many spots where I can instantly kill you before you hit the ground" he then was stabbed by Kakashi, by he dissolved into water.

Zabuza however had other ideas and slashed Kakashi in half, but that also dissolved into water, "Copied my technique aye, how annoying" the man commented, whilst another water clone swung at Kakashi, but he dodged, seizing his chance the Zabuza clone kicked Kakashi into the nearby lake where he was trapped in a prison of water.

"Naruto, Sasuki, Tazuna Run!" Kakashi shouted but this wasn't met with the response he wanted, "I am not running, that man will just catch us if we run, so we might as well fight, we have nothing else to loose" Naruto spoke with confidence inspiring the others to adopt his ideals.

"Sakura, stand still I think you can just about manage that, Sasuki come with me to destroy that clone, we can do that it will be easy to release Kakashi" Naruto ordered with them all obeying his command.

Sasuki charged at the clone jumping into the air, unleashing three kunai at the ninja, but his giant sword blocked each one, "That al-" he mocked just as Naruto's foot impacted with his face, dissolving it to water. "Now Sasuki, release that jutsu" shouted Naruto.

Sasuki charged at the former mist ninja, a kunai in each hand at the ready, Zabuza couldn't block or he would release Kakashi, and he couldn't just let the kunai hit him, so instead Zabuza released the jutsu, then punched Sasuki in the face as she got close sending her flying backwards but the safe arms of Naruto cushioned the blow and she drifted into them.

Zabuza then turned to Kakashi, "Your next" he said as he started a massive seal sequence, what he didn't expect was Kakashi to be matching his seals perfectly in time, when Zabuza lost concentration for just a second, Kakashi finished the rest of the seals at lightning speed declaring "Water Style: Grand Waterfall Technique" which summoned a massive force of water which sent Zabuza downstream, unable to take control of his body, Kakashi then threw a kunai at him, attaching him to a tree.

"Do you know the future?" Zabuza asked mockingly

"Yes and its your death" Kakashi replied, seconds later two senbon needles impaled into the neck of Zabuza, killing him instantly, the people present all looked for the perpetrator, and once seeing them realised that they were a hunter ninja designed to kill missing ninja. "I will be disposing this body now" the hunter Nin told those present then disappeared into a cold wind, seconds later Kakashi collapsed as all three team seven members rushed over to the man, "Naruto-kun what happened?" Sasuki asked sounding worried, Sakura asked the exact same thing, Naruto sighed and replied. "Just chakra exhaustion, and Sasuki what you going to name that rabbit your holding?" she was grasping the white rabbit from earlier blushing shortly "I don't know"

(Tazuna's home)

The unconscious Kakashi lay on a bed whilst Naruto was at his bedside, awaiting his awakening. Sasuki was downstairs talking with Tazuna's family, she heard of his grandson that a man called Gatou had been terrorizing the town and that they stood no chance at defeating him, she just spoke softly with him, and he came around to her way of thinking, he then asked her the question "Then what should I do?" obviously referring to how he can help stop Gatou.

Sasuki looked to the stairs, and turned back to Inari, "You protect those closest to you like your grandfather and your mother, don't worry we will sort Gatou out, with those two up stairs on our team we are unbeatable"

"You really like that blonde one doesn't you" Inari injected his opinion causing Sasuki to blush intensely, "yes I do, but please don't tell him" she told the young boy who smiled back at her.

"Hey everyone Kakashi-Niisan has awoke" Naruto shouted from Kakashi's room causing all in the house to rush up stairs to see the man.

"Kakashi-sensei are you all right" asked Sasuki worried for his health; she heard it was chakra exhaustion that knocked him out, she suspected it had something to do with the Sharingan but kept her mouth sealed.

"Yes Sasuki-chan I am fine, I was more worried about all of you how are you all doing?"

"I am fine sensei" Sakura replied to the man. "Shame" commented Kakashi, then he continued "I was thinking it over just before I passed out, that Hunter Ninja should have decapitated Zabuza at the scene, so there is a high chance of him being alive, but incapacitated for quite a while, because of this I have decided that we are going to train until his arrival" Kakashi told the people present.

"Kakashi-Niisan are you sure? I swore that man was dead, he wasn't moving or breathing." Naruto claimed but his words were met with a nod from Kakashi, he was sure that Zabuza was alive, and that was something to worry about.

"Naruto, Sasuki, Sakura please get yourselves ready as we will be training in twenty minutes, just let me take a shower as I have been unconscious for days I suspect." The three nodded and left the room.

"Training, why should we, its just a waste of time and it is too tiring as well" Sakura commented on Kakashi's proposal, "that's why no-one likes you Sakura you complain too much" Sasuki commented, as Sakura was about to retaliate a loud roar was heard from Naruto, which shut the two teens up. "Please be quiet, I think training will be beneficial to all of us so if we could just stop arguing for ten minutes maybe we can get somewhere" shouted Naruto, both girls nodded in shame.

"Don't worry Sasuki I wasn't talking about you, I just wanted her to be quiet that's all" Sasuki giggled at this and went to the kitchen of the house to help Tazuna's daughter Tsunami with the cooking whilst they waited for Kakashi.

"So Naruto-kun now that were all alone lets have some fun" Sakura whispered to Naruto suggestively, "Hey Sasuki want to go somewhere alone?" shouted Naruto to stop Sakura's advances.

"Really Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked with hope in her eyes, "Sure why not, let's go to the forest area" he replied to a now buzzing Sasuki. "Tsunami-chan could you tell Kakashi-Niisan that we are in the forest" the older woman nodded and with that Naruto grabbed the girl and Shunshin'd away.

Naruto and Sasuki arrived in a dimly lit forest, few beams of light passed through the tall trees, Naruto then tested how high he could get up the tallest tree, shockingly enough he got to the top on his first go, not allowing herself to be outdone, Sasuki also attempted it, succeeding as well.

"Well now that we have finished Kakashi's training exercise he will have to teach us something" Naruto commented whilst Sasuki looked at him with confusion.

"Didn't you know that this was going to be his training? Well I can understand that, you haven't known Kakashi-Niisan all your life" Naruto chuckled

"By teach us something what do you mean Naruto-kun?" Sasuki queried, "Wouldn't tree climbing be teaching us?"

"Well Kakashi-Niisan is one of the best ninja's in the whole of Konoha, I am sure he knows a move that will make us stronger" Nodding to his own words he relaxed against a tree.

"Naruto-kun?" Sasuki softly spoke, causing Naruto to open his eyes.

"Sasuki-chan, I have a question for you" Naruto spoke with a gentle humming, Sasuki however just looked at the boy, her body language asked him to continue, "why did you kiss me outside your estate?"

Panic stricken, Sasuki looked around, trying to find anything to obscure her view so she didn't have to look the young man in the eyes, _"So shameful" _she thought to herself _"A Uchiha is always supposed to be confident, not a wimp, I am a disappointment, No wonder why father never looks at me" _tears ran down her face, she was genuinely scared to tell Naruto her feelings, only Itachi and her mother were ever nice to her in the Uchiha clan, she couldn't loose another person close to her.

"Sasuki-chan, don't cry I didn't mean to upset you, just forget about…" a firm hand went over Naruto's mouth, he was now gazing into Sasuki's eyes, sympathy being shot at Sasuki from his blue orbs, she gave a smile, the tears still flowing.

"Maybe if I just detach myself from people, my heart will be spared?" Sasuki questioned, knowing her answer already, closing her eyes, she spun on her heels, running from the scene.

Naruto Shunshin'd in front of her, looking at her with affection, she couldn't meet his gaze though, staring at her feet whilst his firm hands gripped her shoulders. "You can't just detach yourself from people; it would just cause great heartache, for you… and me"

"_Why would he suffer heartache?" _before she could finish her thoughts, strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close. "Sasuki-chan, it's your decision, I can leave right now, or we will stay like this for as long as you wish"

Silence was Sasuki's answer, Naruto smiled slightly kissing the top of her head, "don't worry Sasuki-chan, I wont leave you" those words struck a chord for Sasuki, burying her head in his chest she wailed, did someone out her family finally accept her, she thought as she cried.

Naruto and Sasuki stayed, motionlessly, for what seemed like hours, the crying subsided, replaced by light breathing, the poor girl had cried herself to sleep in his arms, he carried her to a tree, and then led down first, once he knew he would be comfortable, he pulled the sleeping girl towards him, wrapping his arms around her waste. _"She'll be much more comfortable now" _Naruto thought to himself, waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

Rustling noises were heard in the bushes, two figures appeared from them, A white haired man followed by a pink haired girl, they approached the couple, Sasuki still sleeping on her Naruto-pillow.

"What happened here, why does it look like she's been crying, why is she on top of you?" asked Kakashi dying for news on the subject.

"Could you keep it down please" Naruto whispered, both ninja nodded allowing Naruto to continue "I was speaking with Sasuki, when she just broke down crying, before long she was sleeping and I couldn't wake her"

Sakura smiled to herself, thinking Naruto must have been cold hearted to the girl, but why would she be on top of him she thought, _"Oh well he is as good as mine now" _Sakura thought to herself, a lecherous grin appearing on her once innocent face.

Moans emanating from the female Uchiha were heard, she rustled around a bit, finally opening her eyes, to see blue eyes staring at her a blush appeared on her face, hiding the tear stains. However the girl didn't retreat, she remained in his embrace, savouring it.

"Get off him bitch!" shouted a furious Sakura, red in the face "He doesn't want to be around you it's obvious"

"Silence!" roared Naruto, his voice was intimidating, sounding more like a wild beast, it sent a chill down Sakura's spine, she retreated the noise broke all resolve she had. "If I didn't want to be around her why would I be holding her?" asked Naruto, was a very stunned and wordless Sakura.

Kakashi, broke up the situation, he couldn't have a broken Sakura around that would make him miss out on all the fun he had planned, "Everyone, I expect all of you to be ready to train in five minutes understood?"

The three nodded, doing some warm-up exercises. "Maybe we should show him our tree climbing expertise Sasuki-chan" Naruto advised the Uchiha, who replied with a nod, instantly the two Genin ran up their trees, reaching the summit easily, Kakashi looked at them with a smile on his face, _"Maybe I should teach them something whilst I deal with Sakura" _

"Sasuki-chan, Naruto you have both completed what I had planned, because of this I will teach you something that will help with your corresponding specialties, Naruto I will teach you a technique which will increase your Taijutsu tenfold, and Sasuki, well I will try and teach you my signature move but I am not promising success." The two nodded with smiled on their faces.

"Now let's see what you've got Sakura" shouted Kakashi, with twenty kunai in his pocket. As suspected Sakura got all the way up her tree easily. "Well, now that you can climb trees, we can try and increase your chakra pool"

"Wow, how are we going to do that Kakashi-sensei?" the pink haired girl asked, thinking it was a good idea.

"Well it's a speciality training that I created, its called Dodge Kunai, what you do is run up and down trees as I throw kunai at you, you have to avoid them, this will span the entire tree, if you can make it through the day your chakra pool with undoubtedly be higher" Kakashi smiled at his plan

"Are you sure, it seems kind of dangerous" Sakura asked stupidly the correct reply would be, 'That's suicidal' but she just had to ask.

"Yes it'll be fu.. Fine, now let me go and tell Naruto and Sasuki something, then I will be back to 'help' you" Kakashi said to Sakura as convincingly as possible.

Kakashi pulled Sasuki and Naruto into another part of the woods. "Ok Naruto I will teach you a move that I learned from a man called Maito Gai, Its called the eight chakra gates, you need to learn to unlock them, never go passed four for your own safety, opening all eight will kill you, Sasuki I will show you my Chidori and you try and imitate it" The two Genin nodded as Kakashi showed Naruto the gates and Sasuki Chidori, once it was done, Kakashi returned to Sakura.

Sasuki and Naruto practiced their own moves, Sasuki managed to set her arm on fire instead of into lightning, it seemed powerful, so she decided to test it out later on when she had more time.

Naruto was struggling in opening the gates, he had to concentrate all his chakra to his head, to open the gate there, after constant attempts it finally worked, chakra leaked from his body, it was so powerful, he felt as if he could move twenty times faster, he would need to incorporate this into his miyabita handou style, but over all this was a massive advantage.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having the time of his life; throwing kunai constantly at Sakura really relieved the stress that had been building up. Sasuki and Naruto re-appeared asking to join in, now all three of them were throwing kunai, laughing and joking whilst the terrified girl evaded the kunai until she passed out. They waited until she woke up and took her back to Tazuna's house.

Team seven had dinner together, speaking of the mission, they needed to be on alert, Zabuza would be healed soon and they couldn't let their guard down for a second.

They decided to guard the house one at a time, Naruto volunteering first, he left the house in a flash and led on the houses roof under the moonlit sky, it was a beautiful night, the fresh sea breeze still flowing, as Naruto watched the stars, he instinctively knew that no-one would come.

The days passed quickly, the same old routine was followed, Sasuki and Naruto would have some awkward situations whilst training then let of steam throwing kunai at Sakura, heck Kakashi wasn't wrong though, Sakura's chakra supply had increased massively she would now be able to call herself a ninja without people laughing at her thoughts.

The fifth day passed and Kakashi wasn't taking any chances, he including Sasuki and Sakura left for the bridge with Tazuna, whilst Naruto stayed behind with Tsunami and Inari.

Gatou the man orchestrating the entire assassination of Tazuna, told his men that morning to set out to destroy anything related to the old man, to crush his spirit and thus crush the last glimmer of light the wave that was trapped at sea had. He commanded Haku and Zabuza to kill Tazuna at the bridge, the bomb about to hit wave was set, all Gatou had to do was light it.

Naruto was in the house talking casually with Inari and his mother Tsunami when screams were heard outside the house; "Gatou's men" was chorused from terrified villagers. The door was smashed of its hinges the sun blocked all vision of the perpetrators they stepped through the now opened wall they were both males wielding Katana's Naruto just laughed to himself.

"What's so funny brat" shouted one of the men angrily at being belittled by a youth.

"Nothing it's just, you think because you have a sword your instantly strong, I will defeat you in two seconds just you wait" Naruto mocked they both got furious and charged, it was what Naruto was hoping for.

With quick reactions Naruto managed to Azalea dance the first man, sending him flying into the air eventually crashing into the ceiling, Naruto's other movement was a kick to the other mans temple. Naruto dragged the two men out of the house, and threw them in the river; it was a symbol of hope to the villagers.

He then ran to Inari, whispering to the boy, "I predict a storm coming, gather villagers and come to the bridge" he then Shunshin'd away, trying to reach the bridge as fast as he could, he just hoped nothing had happened.

Zabuza had confronted Kakashi on the bridge, they were about to duke it out, when Haku appeared begging for them to stop, Zabuza silenced him, and told him to attack that Sasuki girl. Haku never disobeyed Zabuza in the past and wasn't going to start here, Haku stormed at Sasuki.

Sasuki saw the boy coming at full speed, she delivered a cool and clean kick to the face sending Haku flying backwards, she then charged straight at Haku, unfortunately this person knew some weird techniques and before Sasuki knew it she was imprisoned in a jutsu called 'Demonic Ice Mirrors'

Haku entered one of these mirrors and sent thousands of senbon a second at the young Uchiha, who was desperately trying to dodge. The Uchiha managed to grab a senbon using it as a kind of shield. It wasn't going well at all, Sasuki tried various fire jutsu but her ice was too cold, her fire wasn't hot enough to burn away the ice.

Sasuki's main problem was the fact that Haku was so fast, she couldn't even track the man, though she was finally seeing his movements she couldn't hit the man, _"Wait his movements, what's this chakra, wait this is the Sharingan?" _Sasuki unlocked her Sharingan which contained two tomoe, she smiled with confidence the Sharingan was going to win her this fight.

Sasuki tunnelled forward with a blazing arm of chakra, it ripped through one ice mirror, but the attack left Sasuki exhausted, millions of senbon flew at Sasuki when "Get away from her!" was Sasuki's voice of salvation, a foot hit Haku who retreated back into the mirror. The blonde object of her affection was covered in senbon he had taken the blow and delivered a kick on Haku, Naruto was fast.

"Sasuki how strong is this guy?" Naruto asked, he needed to know

"He is the fastest person I have seen" was Sasuki's reply, Naruto bit his lip he was pumped up the adrenaline rushed through his body as he sprung into action. Even with his nimble movements, senbon still hit Naruto, millions kept piling at them one hit Naruto's pressure point temporarily knocking the boy unconscious.

"Time to finish that brat" Haku growled as he threw his senbon.

"No, don't you dare" screamed Sasuki, a dark aura surrounded the girl, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuki glowing with a black aura around her, when something in him snapped, he began to growl the beast inside him was reacting to this aura of Sasuki's as red chakra seeped out of Naruto, Haku was hidden behind his mask but was terrified beyond belief, these two were monsters.

"**Kill the man, Kill it, Do it now Sasuki" **a voice from within told Sasuki who was already pissed off severely. **"You don't want your precious Naruto-kun being hurt, do you?" **the voice asked her tricking her into charging.

"**Kill, Kill do it now Kit" **shouted a voice within Naruto, who was enveloped in red chakra.

The two team seven members sped towards the terrified Haku, who attempted an escape, but it was futile, Sasuki darted straight at him, and literally slashed the boy with black chakra shaped like a bird's claw. Haku was cut straight up his body; screams erupted from the boy as the two experienced ninja felt the monstrous presence, they had no idea what they felt but whatever it was, it was bad.

The boy was sent spiralling into the air from Sasuki's slash, Naruto appeared above the boy, the air distorted around Naruto, he had moved so fast that the air split then with a thunderous kick Haku was sent back to earth, where Sasuki once again connected viscously with the boy before he even hit the ground. Haku wasn't moving at all, the two teens had slaughtered him.

The two teens were standing between the still present ice mirrors, visions of themselves reflected upon each, Sasuki saw this weird dark chakra around her body, it kind of looked like she had wings. Naruto saw himself and tilted his head in confusion, he had claws, his canines were bigger, the whisker marks on his cheeks deepened their eyes finally met each other.

"Naruto-kun"

"Sasuki-chan"

They both continued to look at each other, the beasts inside them urged them to fight but their hearts denied it, images of the monstrous chakra receding was reflected amongst the mirrors, after every last drop of chakra receded the two teens fell to the floor when they collided with the floor, the mirrors smashed as little speckles of light glistened on the mist filled bridge.

"It's finally stopped" commented a frightened Kakashi

"So it has, but Kakashi, your dead" Zabuza commented as he sprung towards Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san you fought well but its over" Kakashi charged at the same time as Zabuza, however he had a condensed lightning chakra blade on his arm, known as Chidori, it pierced Zabuza's chest, ripping through his heart as blood splattered everywhere, Momoichi Zabuza was dead.

Sakura and Tazuna were shaking like mad, two powerful presences were felt and they witnessed a man die brutally in front of them, Sakura even screamed at the sight.

Kakashi ordered the two to check on Naruto and Sasuki, they complied running as fast as they could, they saw two bodies lying face down on the floor; they were exactly in front of each other with one arm outstretched.

"Naruto-kun are you okay, what's the matter? Wake up!" screamed Sakura, begging for him to open his eyes but he was quiet, his heart was beating but it was faint, it brought a sigh of relief to Sakura. "How's Sasuki?" Sakura asked, she didn't like the girl but she didn't want to see her die.

"She is fine, but exhausted, probably like Naruto-kun over there, hey girl did you feel two monstrous presences like I did?" Tazuna asked Sakura nodded to this. "Well I don't think it's completely out of the question that these two are the source, I know they aren't monsters but that aura I felt, it was that of a monster; please don't think any different of them even after hearing my words"

Sakura shouted at the man "They are not monsters, they are just regular people, I know that we felt two auras but it means nothing to me now lets get these two to a safe place" the man looked at Sakura with new found respect and help shuffle the two unconscious teens out of the way.

However things weren't good for Kakashi either, though he just took the head of Zabuza and was guaranteed to get a good reward for it, he was exhausted. Just then thousands of voices were heard, one in particular.

"See I knew those ninja's would die that's why I brought back-up" a mysterious masculine voice said as the mist cleared slightly the mysterious person was none other than Gatou, and right behind the man was thousands of bandits. "Come on men let's destroy everything, keep piling forward, Charge!"

Right at that moment the mob charged forward until an arrow appeared In front of one of the men, they looked up to see thousands of Wave civilians, all ready to protect the village they loved, the bandits pushed Gatou out of the way and jumped onto the boat they used to get onto the bridge they then set sail leaving Gatou stranded at the end of the bridge.

Tazuna looked up and saw a corned Gatou right at the far end of the bridge, his blood boiled, from what he did to his family, it was unforgivable, he somehow managed to pick up Zabuza's gigantic sword and walk over to Gatou.

"What do you think you're doing, what your not going to, no please don't I'll pay you anything please don't kill me" the chubby man as Gatou begged.

"What you have done to the wave is unforgivable, you stole our money, our hope, our lives, what you did to my family is also unforgivable" Tazuna clenched the sword hard. "You broke the hearts of my daughter and grandson, you destroyed someone we all loved, and when you hurt someone important to me" Tazuna slashed the mans head, "I show no forgiveness" he spat, as Zabuza's mighty sword fell from his arms and hit the bridge how he managed to lift the sword in the first place was a miracle.

All the wave citizens cheered, Tazuna the man trying to rebuild their lives, finally got rid of the main obstacle, Kakashi walked over to Tazuna and placed his hand on his shoulder "Nice work" Tazuna smiled at him.

Kakashi picked up Zabuza's sword and placed it on his back, this was going to be hung on his wall when he got home.

Kakashi and Tazuna walked over to where Naruto and Sasuki were he stared at the young couple _"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Minato-sensei, Fugaku-san" _he thought looking at the two, "Lets take them to Tazuna-sans to recover, I am sure you don't mind do you?" the old man nodded as they carried the two towards Tazuna's home.

Naruto and Sasuki slept for two whole days, when they awoke, they instantly felt shamed, they looked like monsters back there they admitted to themselves.

"Hey Sasuki-chan, what was that back on the bridge?" Naruto asked quietly trying to comprehend the images flashing through his head; Sasuki looked like a black bird sort of creature, whilst he looked like a savage beast.

"Naruto-kun, I really don't know, all I can say is, it still has me scared now, I'll tell you something Naruto, before I went insane a voice told me to kill" Sasuki lowered her head in shame

Naruto's eyes widened "Same with me Sasuki-chan, I guess I have to tell you a secret now, I know it isn't very brilliant but" Naruto then unveiled his Sacchigan to Sasuki for the first time "I have a doujutsu just like you, its called the Sacchigan, it allows me to sense all chakra, and chakra based attacks to a point where I can avoid them without seeing it, it also protects my jutsu from the Sharingan's copying method."

Sasuki smiled and looked downwards, "I pretty much suspected something was weird when you avoided all my phoenix fires in the bell test, I guess were the same then"

"What do you mean by 'the same' Sasuki-chan"

"Well we both had a weird chakra aura, and we possess a doujutsu, I guess we are very much alike" she smiled at her own comment looking down at the floor.

Naruto walked over to her, whispering to her "Even if you were completely different to me I'd still lo-like you" he then kissed her forehead and got ready to depart, they were leaving the wave today and needed to get ready. _"He kissed me, Again!" _thought Sasuki whilst blushing.

Team seven arrived at the newly built bridge, the name of said bridge was on an arch just above the entrance 'The Great Seven' it was called making all of the Konoha ninjas smile.

"Thank you for having us for so long Tazuna-san, I will come and see you again some time" Kakashi spoke with the old man, whilst carrying Zabuza's large sword on his back. The old man nodded to this whilst smiling.

Inari was with Sasuki, Naruto and Sakura, he was crying about them leaving, Naruto and Sasuki made out that they weren't upset, whilst Sakura shed a few tears, when it was time to leave the ninjas turned their backs, and stepped out onto the newly built bridge.

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Killing three birds with one stone, Start the Chuunin Selection**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really liked writing this and yes there is another What If to my story, don't complain about Sasuki being a you know what because its going to turn out great.**

**Visit Chaos Nutter for some brilliant stories**

**Please REVIEW**

**Please answer the question… Five or Seven Tails?**

**As the Loveable Pervert (Chaos Nutter) calls me**

**Fate-Tenshi xx**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Three Birds One Stone, Chuunin Selection

Chapter Four of Naruto Namikaze is here

**I had a weird message in a review saying Sasuki's name is Sasuke… umm you are wrong in this story Sasuke is a girl called Sasuki; you should read it more diligently. **

**Thank you to all reviewers, it is greatly appreciated especially all the positive reviews, it really makes me happy that people are enjoying my story; it makes it all feel worthwhile in the end. **

**Please visit my awesome partner Chaos Nutter ****by partner I mean someone I share ideas with but he is a fantastic writer.**

**The age old question, 5 tails or 7 will be answered in this chapter, its not just down to peoples votes it is also down to what I believe would be better for Sasuki and the story so please don't be angry if it isn't the way you wanted, I will explain my decision in the A/U**

**There will be some SakuBash but I will also try and make Sakura seem like a nice person at times, it's not fair to completely bash one character, though it is fun**

**Remember to Review**

**As Chaos Nutter calls me**

**Fate-tenshi xx**

**Killing three birds with one stone, Start the Chuunin Selection**

Team seven had just arrived in Konoha; the long mission to the wave was over, the wave mission was such a big experience for the three genin of team seven, especially for the stars Naruto and Sasuki. They had both realised there was something not right about them, ever since the event on 'The Great Seven' bridge Naruto and Sasuki had been thinking deep thoughts, they didn't know what they were anymore all they remembered were monstrous images of themselves.

Team seven decided that the first stop would be the Hokage's office, first they needed to report in and secondly Kakashi was sure that Minato was worrying for Naruto and the third reason was that Kakashi needed to speak with Minato urgently he needed to know about Naruto more.

After a frustrating walk through town the team finally reached the giant red building known as the Hokage tower, they entered the giant structure and began to slowly walk to Minato's office.

Minato heard a faint knocking sound at the door, "Come in" ordered the Hokage as the door swung open, Minato's eyes brightened instantly. Minato looked at Kakashi asking him without speaking about the mission's success; a simple nod confirmed that they were successful.

"So how did you find your first C-rank mission?" Minato asked team seven curiously he then observed the young genins reactions, Sasuki and Naruto looked at the floor, trying to hide the fact that something was bothering the duo and Sakura looked emotionless.

"It wasn't a C-rank mission Hokage-sama" Kakashi informed Minato whose eyes just widened with shock.

"What rank mission was it Kakashi-san?" he asked curiously, he didn't send them on a D-rank mission which made them annoyed or something did he?

"It was equivalent to an A-rank mission, don't worry they said they would pay when they could, and I can speak for the whole team and say that the mission went perfect" Kakashi then gave a glancing look at Minato, that basically meant 'I need to speak with you in private' Minato nodded to this and ordered the genin.

"Team seven you are dismissed and also Naruto, get home fast your mother was been worried sick about you all this time" he laughed slightly causing Naruto to go red he knew he was going to be teased for this from Sasuki later. When all three genin left the room Kakashi and Minato were able to talk about the serious issue about the mission.

"What is it Kakashi-san?" Minato asked with a worried expression, he knew it had to be serious if Kakashi would stay in his office longer than needed be.

"Minato-sensei, this may be a weird question but is there something unique about your son Naruto?" Kakashi told Minato trying to not insult his former teacher and present leader.

Minato looked shocked for a few seconds _"Did something concerning the fox happen on there mission?" _Minato was starting to panic, through this one sign Kakashi knew his suspicions were correct, there was something really wrong with Naruto. "Kakashi-san, I have known you for a long time, because of this I will tell you a secret that only few in this entire world know but if I tell you, you must ensure this is kept secret"

Kakashi perked up now very curious, he nodded his head as he couldn't find the words to agree, him knowing something that hardly anyone else knows sounded interesting to the copy-ninja.

"Kakashi-san, twelve years ago Sarutobi-sama died fighting the Kyuubi, everyone knows of his heroic sacrifice in 'slaying' the darned beast, but…" Kakashi leaned forward in anticipation. "Sarutobi-sama never killed the Kyuubi; it was too powerful even for the great one, so instead he sealed it into a young boy… I was intending to be the one who sacrificed their life to seal the beast but Sarutobi-sama insisted that I needed to live for Naruto. As there was no one else to seal the Kyuubi into, we chose my son Naruto, so you are correct there is something unique about Naruto, he is the first ever Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!"

Kakashi's mouth dropped, his mask fell of and his hunky face was shown to the world for a brief moment, he scrambled around trying to attach his mask, shame that a purple haired woman saw his face from the other side of Konoha using her binoculars, seriously the stalkers are everywhere for the poor man.

"Y-you mean, the boy that I have regarded as a little brother is the holder of the Kyuubi?" Kakashi said uncharacteristically, it was unlike the white haired man to stutter.

"I hope you don't think any differently of Naruto because of the news, you more than most should know there is nothing wrong with the boy, he is a separate entity to the Kyuubi, remember that Kakashi-san"

Kakashi was lost for words, he knew he wasn't going to judge Naruto any differently but how would he act around the boy, did he even know about the Kyuubi inhabiting him. "Minato-sensei, there is no need for worry, however does Naruto know of the Kyuubi, I can tell you that he has been quieter than usual"

Minato shook his head, signalling that Naruto had no knowledge of the beasts' identity, but the look in Minato's eyes signalled that Naruto may know that something is inhabiting him. _"Maybe that's why he looked at the floor, but why would Sasuki, wait could it" _

"Kakashi-san, is there anything about Sasuki?" Minato asked worriedly, if his suspicions were correct Fugaku had done it.

Kakashi winced "I am not too sure about that Minato-sensei, however, I felt two chakra auras that were monstrous, and the only two people around were Naruto and Sasuki, how come, what is it that you know?

"Kakashi-san, Sasuki may be inhabited by…" he paused for a second, did Fugaku really do such a thing to his own daughter, what they did to Naruto was different, Naruto was the only choice they had, however, "I think Fugaku-san…. Never mind Kakashi-san if you wish to find out you must speak with Fugaku-san yourself"

"Yes, Minato-sensei, thank you for trusting me with such information, the new information that I have gained will not affect my relationship with your son, I can assure you"

Minato smiled at his former student, "I will ask Naruto if something happened myself, if he tells me I will reveal this to him" Kakashi looked shocked then realised the logic Minato spoke, Naruto wouldn't work as efficiently if he was thinking about, 'it'. Kakashi exited the office heading towards the Uchiha Estate; he needed to know about his favourite female student.

Naruto arrived at home, instantly being smothered by his mother, her over protectiveness was too much for the boy sometimes but he just coped with it this time, she hadn't seen him in weeks so it was understandable.

"Kaa-san, umm don't you think this is a little much?" Naruto asked awkwardly whilst his mother was hugging him tightly.

"Well I haven't seen my son in over two weeks, you said you would only be gone for one, so it's obvious I'd be worried about my little Naruto, wouldn't it?" Kushina said with a joyous tone.

Naruto just sighed, he had a lot to think about he was still banging his head over the whole wave incident, what was that red chakra? How come Sasuki had wings, why did he look like a wild beast? The questions just kept rushing through his head, he couldn't answer them and it was really getting to him. Kushina could sense the discomfort in her son, but was too scared too ask him, he didn't look like his usual self.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" Kushina finally asked, Naruto however went completely silent, "Did something happen?" Naruto nodded his head to her question. Looking worried she asked "What was it?"

Naruto knew he could trust his mother but it was too hard to tell her that there might be something really wrong about him, finally building up the courage he said, "I think I'm not just Naruto" after he said his comment he ran to his room, slamming the door, he couldn't talk about it right now.

"_Not 'just' Naruto, he doesn't mean…. Mina-kun will have to speak with him later" _She looked blankly at the stares, diverting her gaze to Naruto's door, _"It'll be alright Naruto" _she thought as she went to back to the living room awaiting Minato's arrival, she knew that if anyone other than Naruto knew about his problem it would be Minato… or so she hoped.

Kakashi arrived at the Uchiha estate, he wasn't the most popular of people around the Uchiha residence, but he had to talk to Fugaku. The White haired Jonin walked awkwardly through the estate, all who noticed his presence stared at him, and he was detested by the Uchiha all due to his Sharingan eye they all hated an outsider possessing something only an Uchiha can have.

Kakashi felt oddly guilty walking around here, since Obito's death he has never came within ten foot of this place, but he knew talking with Fugaku required actually entering the estate, which was extremely awkward for the Jonin.

He finally reached the main house, slowly knocking on the door; clear signs of relief were shown on his face when Sasuki answered. "Ah Sasuki-chan, can I possibly talk with your father please?" Kakashi asked his young female student who looked visibly depressed.

"I-I'll see what I can do Kakashi-sensei" she mumbled returning to the house, as Kakashi stood at the door awkwardly he tried to divert his attention from random Uchiha's, as he stood at the door, he glimpsed a memorial stone, of honourable Uchiha that died for Konoha. Scrolling through the names, he eagerly awaited his deceased friends, after minutes of looking he realised that Obito's name wasn't on the list, a new found anger boiled inside the man, how couldn't his brave friend be on it, he made a valiant sacrifice for Konoha, a tear emanated from his Sharingan eye, _"is Obito crying?" _He thought as Fugaku arrived at the door.

"Kakashi-san what brings you to my residence" asked Fugaku hiding his hatred for the man behind a friendly mask.

"I need to speak to you about something, something about Sasuki actually, will you please answer my questions" Sasuki's head bobbed up, she heard her name and she was now curious, _"Could this be about the wave incident?" _she thought to herself, praying that her father would accept her sensei's request.

Fugaku nodded, you could almost feel the happiness being put of by Sasuki she just needed to follow them to the conference hall. As her Father and Sensei walked quietly through the house she grew impatient, watching them take as much time as they wanted, Sasuki 'needed' answers now, it was driving her insane.

The conference rooms door slammed shut signalling that a meeting was going on, Sasuki snuck up too the door, and pressed her ear against it. "What are you doing here imouto?" a familiar voice asked the now startled Sasuki.

"Itachi-Niisama please be quieter when you speak, they are speaking about me, please understand" she begged whilst whispering, Itachi smiled and walked up to the girl, she was now getting worried Itachi was going to tell on her, then something out of the ordinary happened, he leaned down and pressed his ear against the door as well.

"I'm curious" he remarked making the girl smile that was basically his way of saying 'don't worry I wont tell'

"So Kakashi-san, what was so important that you had to disturb me during work?" Fugaku asked with an irritated tone, "Well come on I don't have all day to just look at you do I!" the man shouted.

"Fugaku-sama, when your daughter was having a mission in wave country, I well felt two disturbing presences, and well Naruto and Sasuki were the only people who were at the source of the incident, I am not sure how it is connected but could you tell me if there is something I should know about your daughter, maybe I can help her with it."

"_She did it? No she couldn't have, Sasuki is just a failure to the family, I know she has unlocked the Sharingan now but still how can she be alive if what Kakashi is saying is indeed the truth, no Uchiha 'container' has ever survived after unlocking 'it'" _"Kakashi-san, are you one hundred percent sure about my daughter, can you tell me anything else about the incident."

"I can't tell you anything else about the incident itself, but if there is something strange about her I think she knows it herself, she has been awfully silent just like Naruto and well she seems more depressed than usual"

Fugaku nodded, _"She must have done it, I never thought it would work, I thought just sealing it in my daughter would get rid of her, its not that I didn't want her its just, women Uchiha aren't always great ninja like the males are, I couldn't have been so wrong about her, maybe I should pay her more attention? I will speak with her about this in private later." _"Kakashi-san, I will tell you but I suspect there is someone lurking outside" he walked up to Kakashi and whispered to the man, his eyes widened.

"You can't be serious?" Kakashi asked Fugaku only nodded, and signalled that Kakashi should leave now; the man bowed and left the home Fugaku had a lot to talk about with his daughter.

"Itachi-Niisama, what did Otou-sama say to Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuki asked in a confused manner. Itachi's eyes were wide, he heard what his father unveiled to Kakashi and couldn't believe his ears, he just whispered to his sister "I didn't here anything imouto" she looked defeated and walked off, _"Poor Sasuki, how dare Otou-sama do such a thing" _

Minato arrived at home via his Hirashin, his wife instantly addressed him with the issue about Naruto, "Mina-kun, I think you need to speak with Naruto, he said to me he doesn't think he is 'just' Naruto, I think he may know" she asked with worry in her voice but the face Minato gave her was one she wasn't expecting.

"I know, I was intending to speak with him anyway, please don't worry about it Kushi-chan, Kakashi told me nothing bad about what happened, so we know that 'it' doesn't hurt him" a smile of relief cropped onto her face, "now if you excuse me dear, I must speak with Naruto" she nodded and Minato teleported upstairs using his Hirashin, Minato had place a three pronged kunai in each bedroom, and what a smart move it proved to be.

Minato heard quiet sulking; he slowly opened the wardrobes door and saw his son moping slightly. "Naruto, I heard from Kakashi-san about the wave incident, is there something that you'd like to speak about?" he asked sympathetically.

The boy nodded his head, "Tou-san, is there something, 'weird' about me?" he asked whilst stuttering slightly, a quiver was in his voice.

"Naruto I would like to tell you a story about Konoha, you will understand when it's all over would you like to hear it? If you accept you can't blame me for your knowledge." Naruto accepted the conditions as Minato started the story. "This story goes back to the time of the first Hokage, he along with a man called Madara Uchiha, created the village known as Konoha. Naruto you know of the Mokuton that the first had, well that is what created our very foundations, and when it came to deciding a leader, everyone picked the first Madara hated the proposal and left the village saying he would get his revenge. What Madara didn't know was that the only reason everyone picked the first wasn't because he was any better than Madara it was due to his ability to control Bijuu, and the first had many of these under him which were eventually shared out as peace treaties to other villages. Madara filled with rage returned to the village, with the Nine-tailed demon fox and challenged the first to a battle, in a place known as the valley of the end."

Minato looked over to his son and saw that he had no idea of what he was saying and continued "This battle was so destructive that the whole earth ripped apart, and during this massive fight the Nine-tails was used against the first, but because of his ability the Nine-tails ended up as a useless object, the victor in the end was the first and Madara died that day, however the first made one crucial mistake and that was not stopping the Nine-tails from escaping. Over the years all the Bijuu were rationed out around the world sealed into various items and sent to a village, the only one that remained free was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Decades passed and many of these Bijuu were sealed into human containers known as Jinchuuriki they gave the human extraordinary powers making them hard foes for ninja to fight. Konoha ourselves now have a Bijuu under our control, since the Uchiha defeated a Jinchuuriki, and quickly sealed the beast into a small raven statue"

Naruto was starting to grasp the story slowly but had no idea how it related to him, Minato decided to continue with his story "The story of Bijuu continued a few decades later when as you know the Nine-tails or the Kyuubi as he is called attacked Konoha, you should know that the third Sarutobi Hiruzen, slew the beast, however this statement isn't true. It is correct that the third defeated the Kyuubi, but no human can kill a Bijuu, and as I have mentioned you can seal them, so the third sealed the Kyuubi into a young boy, but because of the immense chakra the Kyuubi contains, you needed a new born who's chakra coils weren't developed, so the Kyuubi would be restrained as a chakra source for the child if need be. However there was only one child that was eligible for the responsibility, Naruto this child was you, and as I have told you before that the Kyuubi has always been free, that makes you the first ever Kyuubi Jinchuuriki"

The boy stayed silent, stunned completely "I have the Kyuubi inside of me?" the boy started to shake, "Does this mean I am a monster, I killed so many people" tears flowed freely down his face.

"Naruto, you are not a monster, you are not the Kyuubi either, you didn't kill all those who died when the Kyuubi attacked, you are Naruto Namikaze, my son and the man who keeps the village safe from the Kyuubi every day but keeping it bottled up, if anything Naruto you are a hero, not just a hero, you can be classed as lucky, you may have the Kyuubi inside you but he will grant you unbelievable powers or so I believe also you are not treated like other Jinchuuriki, you are treated like a human being unlike most, now I think you should keep this secret from everyone but I wont force you, though I recommend you telling Kakashi-san, now there is one last thing, when you tapped into the Kyuubi chakra, Kakashi told me he felt another presence and that Sasuki was with you, what did you see?"

Naruto looked up at his father and told him, "Sasuki had black wings, she was covered in a massive aura and had sort of claws, she also looked like an animal, how come Tou-san?" Minato hearing this jolted up, he thanked his son for his understanding and quickly headed out to the Uchiha residence, Minato was correct Fugaku had finally done it.

Fugaku invited his daughter to his office alone, Sasuki slowly entered, "What is it that you wish to speak about Otou-sama?" the girl asked feeling slightly nervous about the situation, her father had never asked to meet alone.

"It has come to my attention that in the wave you experienced something, could you clarify to me what exactly happened?" Fugaku asked trying to sound as caring as possible.

"Well Otou-sama when me and Naruto were in this fight against a powerful ninja called Haku, I unlocked my Sharingan, then we combined couldn't defeat him and I was so overcome with fear for Naruto's safety that something odd happened, I felt a weird sensation and a voice told me to kill and protect, and before I knew it me and Naruto had killed this ninja and we were just looking at each other, we both looked like monsters, if I am correct I saw some black wings sprouting from me, and I kind of looked like a black bird, whilst Naruto was on all fours like a beast that is all I know Otou-sama" the young girl told her father.

"_She did it! All these years after we claimed 'it', we finally have an Uchiha that can withstand its powers and not die from its original release, maybe I was wrong about my daughter" _Fugaku thought to himself, then he laid eyes on his daughter "Sasuki, my daughter I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now" he said truthfully, these words formed tears in Sasuki's eyes _"He's proud of me?"_

"Otou-sama I don't understand, why are you so proud that I turned into a monster?" Sasuki asked not understanding the situation.

"Sasuki, I will tell you a story about you and you will realise why you are so special, you see an event happened two days before your birth Sasuki. We the Uchiha clan have had two special powers under our control for decades, one is the Sharingan, and the other is something of unimaginable power, however whenever we tried to bestow this power upon a new born child that child would die when they unlocked the power. This may sound bad to you Sasuki, but I had hopes for a strong Uchiha woman, and this was a sure fire way of making it succeed, but I'll be truthful that I didn't think you would succeed,However this doesn't mean I was trying to kill you. You see the power is one that we claimed when the Uchiha clan faced a terribly strong ninja known as the Demon of the Darkness; he was from the hidden village of shadows which no longer exists. When we killed this man he let out a terrible beast which the Uchiha sealed and for generations we have sealed this beast into many Uchiha who all died. You see we wished for an Uchiha to steal another Kekkei Genkai which the Demon of the Darkness possessed. this was because the beast within him was also granted the power as the beast inherited all special abilities that man had, or so we believe because of this we wished to possess it and now you are the first Uchiha survivor you may possess it, Sasuki what I am trying to tell you is, you contain a the Seven Tailed Demonic Raven"

"Otou-sama, are you trying to say I am special?" the young girl pleaded slightly, the man smiled and nodded which made Sasuki's mood brighten, "So you are saying I have a demonic raven inside of me and from what I am guessing I share my abilities with it as well, meaning we share chakra, am I correct?"

Fugaku was surprised with his daughters intelligence, "yes in theory you share chakra with the raven, it gives you massive supplies of chakra and you can use it to take on more characteristics of the raven, however don't do this foolishly, if I was you I recommend trying to speak with it when it chooses to speak up do you understand me Sasuki?" Sasuki nodded to her fathers question, "Good, now I recommend you getting some sleep, don't tell anyone about this, the only person I permit you to tell is…." At that second the Hokage barged into Fugaku's office.

"Fugaku-san please don't tell me you told her?" the Hokage asked, Fugaku just nodded to his comment whilst Sasuki just stood in the centre of the room confused.

"It was in her best interest to know about the raven, don't worry Hokage-sama, I am not like the former Uchiha leaders I am not a warmonger bent on trying to take over this village, the only reason I did this was to make the Uchiha even more powerful!" Fugaku claimed, Minato listened to the man and realised there was no false words spoken.

"Sasuki-chan, you saw Naruto, correct?" the young girl nodded to Minato's question, Minato looked at the floor and told the girl, "Well all I can say is you and him are the same, if you ever choose to tell him, you wont be judged"

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" the girl asked not understanding anything, Minato just smiled at the girl glad she was rather innocent.

"Fugaku-san I will tell you one thing that will never leave this room, I am only telling you this because I know of the raven, and you will surely understand these words I speak, 'The Kyuubi Still Lives'" those words made Fugaku's eyes widen _"Sasuki spoke of Naruto looking like a beast, don't tell me Minato's son also has a Bijuu, why does the Namikaze clan always catch up to us!" _

"I understand Hokage-sama" Fugaku then looked at Sasuki, "Dear, add another person to who you may tell they are Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun, now please head of to bed whilst me and Minato talk." Sasuki ran out of the room heading for bed feeling kind of pleased with herself.

"I would like it if you refer to me as Hokage-sama, Fugaku" Minato told the man jokingly before getting serious "I think we need to talk"

Night broke into day, and two teens realised the source of all their worries. Naruto and Sasuki needed to get to training ground 31 to meet Kakashi, and as usual Naruto arrived first with Sasuki arriving minutes later. However it wasn't Naruto who was the first to speak up today.

The girl spotting Naruto ran over to the boy who was relaxing on the Sakura tree that he missed so much. "Naruto-kun, I found out about well you know" Naruto nodded to her comment and tilted his head curiously.

"What is it that you know Sasuki-chan?" the boy asked wondering how she would reply.

The girl went kind of silent, then spoke up "My father told me that I have something inside of me, he told me a story about the Uchiha clan and how we got a mysterious power" this intrigued the boy especially as he heard his father mention something similar last night. "Well I, how can I say this, my classification is…"

"Well what is it Sasuki-chan?" the boy asked trying to restrain himself from forcing an answer out of her.

"I am known as a Jinchuuriki, I am a container for the Seven Tailed Demonic Raven" the word 'Jinchuuriki' echoed through the boys head, _"Her too huh" _he thought as he looked her in the eyes, she looked very nervous now.

"Sasuki-chan, don't feel nervous, especially around a fellow Jinchuuriki" Naruto said to the girl who instantly remembered the Hokages words 'The Kyuubi Still Live'. "I am the container of the…"

"Kyuubi" Sasuki finished off Naruto's sentence, making his jaw dropped his eyes were asking her 'how?' "I know this because I heard some strange words from your father when he spoke to mine about the Raven; he told him that the Kyuubi still lives and that means he was never killed by the third"

Naruto absorbed all the information, and realised that him and Sasuki were in the same boat and smiled at her, "Well at least I know that I have something in common with the cutest girl in Konoha" these words made the raven haired girl blush, "its true my RavenAngel" Naruto told her making her think 'mine?'

Kakashi was characteristically late for the meeting, he revealed to the group that he signed them up for the Chuunin exams he told them that all of them had to participate meaning Sakura had to as well. Naruto and Sasuki looked extremely confident however Sakura thought otherwise.

"We are only new Academy graduates, and now you are asking us to do something so risky? I think not I don't know about you two but I am refusing!" Sakura screamed.

"Ino's team is taking part and so is the other Genin squad" these words made Sakura change her mind screaming that if Ino is doing it, she had to do it and she would do it better than her as well.

"Good thinking Kakashi-Niisan" Kakashi smiled at his comment then saw the look in Naruto's eyes, "Me and Sasuki need to tell you something" Naruto told his sensei who nodded and asked Sakura to stay put.

"What is it you two?" the older man asked sounding irritated for unknown reasons.

"Well how can I say this easily, oh I know, I think that you should know that Sasuki and I are…"

"Jinchuuriki's" Kakashi cut Naruto off, he knew already basically and asked Minato more about Sasuki later on after there first discussion.

"Why does everyone keep butting in whenever I speak today this is getting so annoying" Sasuki and Kakashi just laughed at the irritated blonde, Kakashi then ordered the two to stand next to Sakura so they could get this meeting about the exam out of the way.

"You three the exam will start tomorrow, this was the last chance to get you guys registered, so I recommend you lot to get ready for the exam you three have to go to the academy tomorrow at eight so don't be late" and with that Kakashi disappeared.

"Wait why did I accept this" asked Sakura she completely forgot about the fact that Ino would be taking part in the exams.

"because quite frankly Sakura, you are retarded at times" and with that comment Naruto and Sasuki disappeared from sight, thanks to Naruto using Shunshin to teleport the two away. Once again Sakura was left alone to her thoughts in the middle of the training ground.

"Naruto-kun I can't believe this, we are going to take part in the Chuunin exams we will be Chuunin before we know it" the raven haired girl told her blonde team mate.

"I suppose we will, Sasuki-chan" the boy replied to her whilst they walked through town together.

"'Suppose?' you must be crazy Naruto-kun you are the most talented Genin I have ever seen, how can you take that sort of attitude." Sasuki asked the boy who went silent.

"If we get complacent we will lose, we can't assume we will be the best, always think that someone is a challenge, don't look down on them because as we have proved, there may be something secret that they contain" Sasuki went quiet at this and nodded she knew he was correct.

Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuki's and was now walking through some back allies of Konoha when he heard the sound of children crying, he rushed over to the vicinity to see three ninja, one had a cloud head band whilst the others had sand head bands. One of the sand ninja was hitting these children; Naruto recognised one of them as Konohamaru, whilst the sand ninja was doing this the other two just stood quietly not caring, heck the cloud ninja didn't even look like she was with the sand group.

Naruto Shunshin'd to the sand ninja and punched the male in the face sending him flying, before the cloud ninja could prevent anything Sasuki somehow restricted her by just thinking of restraining her, she noticed a black grip on the girls' ankle, _"This must be that Kekkei Genkai that Otou-sama spoke of, but what is it?" _

Before the fight could get serious a man materialised next to Naruto, which completely freaked Naruto out, "I would like to apologise about my team mate" he then scolded the man who was now revealed to be Kankuro

"Oi girly, how did you do that" shouted the cloud ninja to Sasuki who was as equally confused as she was when Sasuki heard a voice speaking to her.

"**Kill, Kill her, that woman over there…" **before the voice could tell Sasuki the rest of its sentence, Sasuki butted in.

"So you finally talk and you ask me to kill, how nostalgic this feels, now that we have spoken I need to ask you something." Sasuki sarcastically spoke to the Raven.

"**Don't speak like that towards me; I helped you back in the wave because I thought you would be like my old master" **The raven told Sasuki who was stunned now.

"Old Master?" Sasuki asked to her inner demon.

"**You know the one your father called Demon of the Darkness, he was just like you, he had excellent potential and a personality that I liked, you possess it as well unlike all the others that I was sealed into, because I didn't like them I made my chakra kill them off" **the raven told its container.

"So basically I am your new master?" Sasuki asked thinking that she was correct.

"**Technically yes, but I will not grant you all my power, not until you are much older, I don't want to take the risk in stunning your growth now do I?" **The raven asked Sasuki already giving her the answer in a way.

Sasuki was shocked at how understanding this bird was and asked it a question "What was it that I just did to that girl and what is this Kekkei Genkai that my father spoke of.

The demon went silent and finally said, **"You used a Yamiton technique, it is the Kekkei Genkai that your father spoke of, it is the ability to use darkness as a element, it is as unique as the firsts Mokuton" **

Sasuki was shocked and asked "You knew the first?"

"**Well of course I did stupid, didn't you know that he could control all Bijuu, so of course I would know of his Mokuton, now my little crow I will block of communication with you for now, but we will speak whenever you wish but until then good luck in your exam" **and with that the voice of the raven disappeared.

The girl looked at Sasuki looking confused, she still hadn't answered her question and she was getting rather irritated.

"You, you seem to be a powerful one" the red haired sand ninja commented on Naruto.

"**Kill him Kit, he is…." **

"Oh shut up Kyuubi; now that you spoke to me lets have a little chat" Naruto ordered the Kyuubi who actually complied. It seemed quite docile.

"**What makes you think I will speak to you Kit?" **asked the Kyuubi wondering how the child knew.

"It was just a hunch, now I want you to tell me something, what can you grant me that can make me more powerful?"

"**Ah so I got a determined first container, that is a surprise, well Kit I can grant you a special Taijutsu that isn't able to be copied as it requires my power to use it, or someone who owns some of my chakra, I also increase your power to unimaginable strengths, but this wont happen until later on a small body like yours wont be able to withstand a lot of my chakra, but I can tell you this, your style of Taijutsu can be modified to contain mine and yours together, mine consist of what you humans call punches, but I hope you change the name of your style to something like Kyuubi Miyabita Handou, you will gradually learn it over time subconsciously, your father told you enough about me so that is all for now, we will speak some other time." **The Kyuubi said before silencing.

"What is your name?" the sand ninja asked Naruto who just snapped out of his trance.

"Why do you wish to know?" asked Naruto, he knew why he just wanted something to make him feel good.

"I like to know the names of strong ninja who are future opponents" the red haired boy replied which made Naruto smile.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, and you are if I may ask?" Naruto asked in a cocky tone as the sand ninja started to walk off.

"I am Subaku no Gaara" he replied as the sand team turned a corner thus getting out of sight.

The Cloud ninja and Sasuki both noticed the event thinking how odd it was, then it gave the Cloud ninja an idea.

"Hey you, what is your name?" she asked curiously wanting to know the name of the person she would destroy.

"I am Sasuki Uchiha and you are?" Sasuki replied in a similar manner to what Naruto did.

"I am Yugito Nii, I hope to see you in the Chuunin exams" she replied before tree hoping away with cat like reflexes.

"It asked me to kill again Sasuki-chan" Naruto said gaining Sasuki's attention, "You too huh?" he said as she nodded, Naruto smiled and grasped her hand "We are going to have some tough times ahead starting tomorrow, so lets make the most of today." Naruto commented making Sasuki nod thinking to herself _"When will he realise my feelings" _

The next day came faster than the Genin thought it would and before they knew it they were all at the academy, the time was eight and many Genin were entering the structure they were all from different nations, some of these were, Cloud, Rock, Sand, Rain, Grass, Mist and even Sound which was a new nation.

The three walked through the doors and headed for their destination which was room 321, which was located on the third floor. When reaching the second floor they saw the sign for 321 and a weird looking ninja was trying to enter it just having an older looking ninja throw him back, the weird ninja looked weak but Naruto and Sasuki knew otherwise and quickly skipped through the area, unlucky for them they were pursued by the weird ninja and his team.

"Wait up" shouted the weird ninja who was wearing green spandex and donned a shiny bowl haircut.

Naruto and the rest of team seven froze still, with Naruto turning around and asking "Why should we?" the boy looked back at him with a cheeky smile and ordered that he fight Sasuki the Sharingan user.

Naruto quickly intervened saying that if he wanted to fight Sasuki he would have to go through him, the boys team mate noticing that it was going to get rather heated shouted, "Lee, lets stop all this for now and wait, you will get a chance to fight in the exam, you can tell just by looking at them that they are contenders" then Lee's teammate turned to team seven and said, "I am sorry for the inconvenience I am TenTen and this boy next to me is Hyuuga Neji and of course you have met him Rock Lee"

Team seven nodded to TenTen's comment and smiled back at her in unison Naruto finally speaking up, "I am Naruto Namikaze, this is Uchiha Sasuki and the pink haired girl is Haruno Sakura" before Naruto could say anything else he saw Rock Lee blushing at Sakura he then commented "Take her if you wish… she is of no use to us" he tried to make it sound like he was joking to which everyone laughed except Neji.

The ninja finally split up into their respective teams, and entered this room 321 that they had to, a big bright light burned their vision as they entered when they looked around they saw thousands of hopeful Genin and then team seven noticed the other rookies. Who were surprised to see team seven.

"Hi everyone" Naruto commented as Ino jumped onto him, he needed an excuse to get her off of him she knew she would never let go, "Stop it! Why would I want you when I have a girlfriend already?" Naruto shouted at Ino.

All the rookies gasped including Sasuki, when Kiba said "Yeah as if Naruto who is it then?"

Naruto clasped Sasuki's hand and told them all that it was her, Sasuki fainted causing Naruto to catch her then hold her in his arms to make it more believable, Naruto could feel the negative energy being given off by some of the male Konoha rookies, _"Lucky Bastard" _most of them thought to themselves.

"Hey you lot will you keep it down over there you're attracting too much attention" a silver haired Genin told them, they then looked at the crowd of Genin who were all glaring.

"So who cares what's bad about getting attention?" Naruto asked trying to sound cool but he utterly failed.

"Well go ahead and get into a fight with everyone, it will help me with my data" the boy told Naruto who tilted his head.

"Data" Naruto asked now sounding very intrigued, "Do you have data on other Genin who are participating in the exams" Naruto asked, the silver haired man nodded, this caused three sound ninja to look up and attack the man they didn't want anyone to learn how their attacks worked.

The sound ninja quickly incapacitated the man, causing him to throw up, before any further assaults could happen the wall was smashed open, "Shut up Maggots and do as your told, I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor for the first exam now all of you enter the class room and don't speak until spoken too, you may sit where you want just as long as you don't sit next to your team mates."

All the Genin complied slowly entering the classroom and seizing their seats, Naruto ended up sitting next to Hyuuga Hinata and some random grass ninja. "Alright you have forty-five minutes to do the test, if you are caught cheating you loose three points, you originally have ten points and you need five points to pass, now Begin!"

All the Genin flipped open their exam sheets and upon reading the first question Naruto realised he had no idea on how to do these answers he was starting to panic, he only heard one sound of a pencil moving and that was from the pink haired girl in front of him, he could fault her physical attributes as a ninja but he had to admit she was smart.

Sasuki was sitting at the back thinking to herself _"Wouldn't you usually be sent out of an exam instantly if you were found cheating? How come it's so different now, unless they want us to cheat, but there is one flaw in that plan, Naruto has no spying jutsu so he won't be able to work it out."_ She then thought of how she was going to get answers.

Whilst all this was going on everyone else had a way to get answers, the TenTen girl somehow got a mirror on the ceiling then used it to copy other peoples answers, she then used her headband to signal to Lee that he should look up, thus giving him the answers.

Hinata and Neji both used their Byakugan to see through people and read their answers thus giving them the answers for the test. Yugito Nii was using her cat reflexes to good use, because she was so quick she was able to look at peoples answers and then use the correct movements to make it look like she was just browsing around the class.

Ino used her mind control techniques to take over Sakura's mind then copy her answers then she took over her teams minds and wrote the answers for them. Kiba used Akamaru to scout for answers, and Shino used some bugs to look for answers.

Sasuki came up with an idea for Naruto but he would need to have his Sacchigan activated, she activated her Sharingan and also sent chakra into her hands and started writing, Naruto luckily enough had his Sacchigan activated, and sensed the hand movements and thought to himself _"Thank you Sasuki-chan" _

Meanwhile the sand ninja were using their techniques, Gaara materialised an eye made of sand in front of one person's answers then read them then he disintegrated the eye once he was done. After this he used his sand to materialise on the female sand ninjas paper, the sand was arranged so all she had to do was trace over it.

Kankuro used a weird puppet to get answers then he asked the instructor if he was aloud to go to the bathroom, the instructor nodded and Kankuro left the room with a invigilator behind him, when they were out of sight, Kankuro revealed the invigilator to be his own puppet. "You'd think that they would notice another examiner"

After the forty-five minutes were up Ibiki called time, thousands of Genin had already been kicked out of the exam for cheating and only around half remained, Ibiki was about to announce something when Kankuro came back, "Back just in time, now lets stop doing puppet shows and get on with this" shouted Ibiki, Kankuro looked shocked that the man knew of Kurasu.

Once all the Genin were seated Ibiki announced that there was going to be one more question the tenth and final question he told them that if you took it and succeeded you would pass the exam, but if you answered incorrectly you would be kicked out of the exam and never have the right to take the exam again, Kiba protested saying that others had taken the exam before but Ibiki just told him that they had bad luck that he was the proctor this year.

"So what will it be will you take it or not, choose now!" shouted Ibiki, Naruto was shaking in his seat, he may have been a genius but if the exam questions were too hard to answer even one, how would he answer a new question he was contemplating giving up right there.

Whilst Naruto was fighting an inner battle to see if he should or shouldn't take the chance, many teams had quit causing the numbers to dwindle even more.

Naruto finally roared loudly, shouting "I will not give up; who cares rank doesn't mean everything I will reach my dreams my own way so I won't give up!" Ibiki looked shocked and asked the boy if he was sure, when Naruto told him that he was definitely sure, everyone who remained in the class room got a confidence boost. Ibiki looked to a examiner who nodded, Ibiki then smiled and announced.

"Too all those who decided to stay, I have thing to say, you pass!" the whole room erupted into confused groans, some asked about the tenth question when Ibiki told them there never was one some got very angry. "The fact that you stayed to challenge the illustrious tenth question is the answer to it, there will be times when you are asked to do a mission, to leave or to continue, the answer is to continue, that is what we look for in a Chuunin and you did it right here" Ibiki then removed his headband to reveal battle scars and drill holes embedded into his skull, "Information is important this can happen if you don't have the right information, or if an enemy asks for it, that is what this exam is about and I am proud to say that you all pass, now all I can say is I hope you do well in the rest of your exam."

Just after Ibiki finished talking a loud smash was heard and a purple haired woman was now standing in front of the class with a banner hanged behind her which she put up by using her kunai.

"You're a little early, again" Ibiki commented making the woman blush out of embarrassment, she laughed it off a little then told the man.

"72 people, 24 teams? That's too much isn't it, maybe your getting soft Ibiki-san" the woman commented on how many people passed the exam.

"Or maybe we have a lot of talented Genin this year" Ibiki replied to the woman who just smiled sadistically.

"Well when I am done with them there will be less than half of them" this made the whole class gulp thinking to themselves _"Less than half?" _

The purple haired woman then faced the class and announced, "I am Mitarashi Anko, proctor for the second exam and right now, your own personal hell!"

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Death and Snakes all Stalk the Land**

**Everyone I will now say why I chose seven tails, Number one it will make it much more interesting too see development with it, as she cant use all its powers at once and will take longer, this wouldn't be possible with a 5 tails, Number two, I wouldn't have anything shorter than third best for my Sasuki.**

**Visit Chaos Nutter for some brilliant stories!**

**I know it isn't the best chapter compared to others, but please do review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Please answer if Orochimaru should know of the Bijuu in my cute little Jinchuuriki. **

**Please REVIEW**

**As Chaos Nutter (Loveable Pervert) calls me**

**Fate-tenshi xxx**

**I Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Death and Snakes all Stalk the Land

Chapter Five of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate is here.

**I will mention a few things like I always do, so let's get started. **

**Read stories written by Chaos Nutter ****because he is pure awesomage. **

**I have created a new story called Ice Bound Ninja ****its is a completely original project that involves an OC don't worry I will make it good just hang with it ok**

**I appreciate all the positive reviews that I have been receiving, please give me a review every time you read a chapter, please review every chapter not just the last one, I need to know about each one.**

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter I have been busy. **

**On the upside Mr. Snake himself will appear in this chapter if you haven't guessed already I'm talking about Orochimaru**

**Also a special guest who loves art might appear in this chapter for some added spice, oh yes I think you lot know who I mean. **

**SakuBash may appear, and maybe even a little Kakashi romance but we will have to wait and see, by romance I mean start of a relationship not full blown going at each other instantly. **

**Well this chapter is going to be fun to write because I have just stopped writing the first chapter to my newest story so my mind is searching for the Naruto Namikaze file **

**Well without further delay here is my newest Chapter I hope you all enjoy because that's what truly fuels my writing, and reviews of course**

**Enjoy!**

**Death and Snakes all Stalk the Land**

The slightly sadistic women finished claiming that she would become the Genin's hell, and just stared at the shocked class, however there was one person there were a few who weren't scared by her antics, the one who intrigued her most was a fairly tall blonde haired boy wearing a trench coat just like the Hokage.

"Oi Gaki, what are you doing impersonating the Hokage like that, you trying to look cool or something" Anko asked the boy just trying to embarrass him, but it had the opposite effect, Naruto just smiled at her words making Anko feel slightly odd.

"Doesn't a young boy usually look up to his own father?" Naruto replied quizzically, Anko knew instantly what he meant and she once again was flushed in embarrassment.

"Ahh so your Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage, if you think that will protect you from me..." she then smiled with an evil grin "you have another thing coming" this truly did freak Naruto out, this woman she was just crazy. "Well during all this excitement I completely forgot about the second exam for a moment" she said laughing slightly "but… now that I have remembered I want you all to get to training ground 44 in the next hour, just because I forgot doesn't mean you can and if any of you are late, you will be kicked from the exams you got me!" shouted Anko trying to intimidate the Genin, and that's just what it did, all teams except Naruto's disappeared heading towards training ground 44.

"So my RavenAngel should we head of to training ground 44 now?" Naruto asked his 'girlfriend' he actually liked it that she didn't say she wasn't his girlfriend when Naruto told the Rookies.

"Sure Naruto-kun" she replied blushing whilst thinking to herself _"Why does he always refer to me as his?" _before her train of thought could continue Naruto had her in his arms.

"Sakura, I'm taking the beauty of our team to training ground 44" he then dropped a note and used Shunshin a few times reaching the training ground. _"Beauty, wait he lied, he didn't take me!" _she thought to herself as she picked up the note it said '_The beauty I referred to isn't you so I didn't lie_' Sakura ended up breaking one of the desks in the classroom out of frustration.

Naruto and Sasuki were at training ground 44, Sasuki was still in Naruto's arms causing her to blush when everyone's attention diverted to the two Genin seriously they had attracted the most attention out of all the examinees this year. Nearly all the members of teams 8 and 10 were glaring at the couple; the only ones who didn't seem to care were Shino and Shikamaru, Ino glared at Sasuki, whilst Hinata looked a little shamefully at Sasuki, kicking herself for not being that close to her crush. Chouji and Kiba were pissed, Naruto was the best ninja of there graduating class and he also gets the best girl in their opinions, he was just hogging everything, they kind of resented Naruto's existence.

The couple knew they were being glared at but Naruto was reluctant to let go of the blushing Sasuki, he knew she enjoyed it, but thought it was a better idea to just stand together, he would relinquish all contact though, he made sure he was holding her hand we she happily accepted.

Naruto was getting attention by many Kunoichi, they all looked at the boy with hearts in their eyes, a few didn't such as TenTen and Yugito but most just looked mindlessly at the boy Sasuki tightened her grip on his hand closing the small distance between them so they were side by side, no one was stealing 'her' Naruto away she thought to herself then she realised _"Did I just refer to Naruto-kun as mine, oh crap I really do like him more than a friend" _she thought feeling slightly flushed.

Sasuki then felt a strong wave of hate hit her, it wasn't a wave of jealousy this was one of hatred someone in the crowd wanted her dead and she didn't know who, she decided to shrug it off and tell Naruto afterwards.

Sakura arrived at the scene, rushing over to Sasuki and Naruto who were laughing and joking with each other whilst most ninja looked at them with disbelief, they didn't know how they could be so calm in a situation like this. "Naruto-kun, Sasuki, I finally made it" she told them whilst gasping for air.

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked Sasuki, who just giggled quietly, after having a nice chat about absolutely nothing Anko finally arrived sitting on top of a small hut.

"It's good to see that you're all hear, that means more blood will be spilled" Anko said with a twisted smile, "Well I might as well tell you about the second exam so you better listen, behind me is the 44th training ground, also known as the forest of death" Anko could hear a few knees shaking and continued, "There are wild animals that can kill you or you can kill them for food, When you enter the forest you will be given an earth scroll or a heaven scroll, you will then search for the scroll you don't possess, once you have both a heaven and earth scroll in hand you head to the tower in the centre of the forest, it is exactly 10km into the forest you have five days for this test you not allowed to open the scrolls until you reach the tower. Now before we begin you have to sign these papers so I am not liable for any deaths in the forest, if one person from your team doesn't sign none can enter, you will be given fifteen minutes to sign the papers, when you all have signed papers please go to the hut over there and you will receive a heaven or an earth scroll" when she finished talking she handed each Genin a compliance form for them to sign _"So what will you do now little Namikaze will you continue to act brave or will you run like a wimp" _thought Anko whilst watching the Genin's.

Naruto and Sasuki looked at the forms as if they were nothing, they had a safety net though because of their tenants, confidence radiated from the two, Sakura on the other hand was contemplating on backing out, before she could do anything Naruto told her "If you back out now… I will never speak to you again" this influenced her to sign the papers instantly, he enjoyed how he had her wrapped round his finger, it was slightly cruel but he couldn't not enjoy it.

"Are you ready for this RavenAngel?" Naruto asked Sasuki, who blushed she kind of enjoyed her nickname, she needed to think of one for Naruto someday, maybe after the second exam. Sasuki then nodded to Naruto's question, "Don't worry Sasuki-chan, I wont let anything hurt you, I promise" his words caused Sasuki to smile brightly, Naruto loved her smile and dedicated himself to seeing it more often as it was one of his favourite sights.

Team seven received a heaven scroll and lined up at gate 12. Meanwhile all the other teams had also lined up, like silver haired ninja said before the first exam, team seven were attracting a lot of attention, and many teams still left in the game were targeting them.

Teams 8 and 10 wanted to attack team seven as well, mainly for the jealousy factor, the males wanted Naruto's blood whilst the females wanted Sasuki's and all of them wouldn't mind killing Sakura off.

"We should go all out, go for any team, if we receive the same scroll we keep it, its better to eliminate the competition that way, we can also use it as a bargaining chip for the last minute deals if need be, our strategy is all out onslaught it may sound reckless and bloodthirsty but we don't have much choice, kill if need be don't regret it but don't savour it, me and Sasuki have gained a lot of attention from random teams so we are probably on their hit lists, everyone remember the plan" Naruto told team seven, both his team mates nodded in acceptance, at that point the gate flew open signalling the start of the second exam.

All the teams ran into the forest, many spoke of attacking that strange blonde ninja whilst a man from the hidden grass licked his lips in anticipation, Anko who was outside the forest already heard screams, what she didn't know was that it wasn't from two teams clashing, it was from betrayal by the weird grass ninja who was now adorned in a black robe with red clouds all over it, "You're mine, Naruto Namikaze" he screamed flying into the forest at an unbelievable speed on the look out for team seven, "Its just a matter of time" the snake commented.

Team sevens pace had decreased; they were now carefully walking through the dimly lit forest it was day time however you wouldn't know this if you hadn't seen the sun only minutes earlier. "Remember we need to be willing to fight anyone, we are probably one of the strongest teams here, there are some strong threats but we were taught to work as a team and that's what we'll do, Sakura I know this is weird but do you know any Genjutsu which could make illusions of the three of us, clones will disappear to fast and we need to lure anyone in close." Naruto directed his team once again.

Sakura for the first time was able to do something useful she called out, "Genjutsu: Illusion Clones" with that said a Genjutsu was placed over the entire vicinity, anyone who entered it would only see the three illusions of team seven and not the real ones.

Team seven decided to hide in the illusion it wasn't long until their first prey arrived, the person was wearing a black robe with red clouds, he seemed quite odd as he kept muttering comments that didn't sound too sane, the man looked in the direction of the real team seven, "Found you Naruto Namikaze" shouted the man. Team seven looked shocked how this man could see them, the Genjutsu was of A-rank no non-Doujutsu Genin should be able to see through it.

"Wait you were looking for me, who are you, I don't remember seeing anyone in your clothes in the exam!" shouted Naruto as the weird stranger eyed him up; it kind of looked like he was checking him out.

"I'm Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, the guy who should have been the Yondaime not your father, Oh and I am glad you mentioned my clothes because it shows the world what I am, I am a man who hunts for Jinchuuriki to take them back to our organisation, when I saw you I just knew what Sarutobi-sensei did and he did it to such a brilliant specimen, I can achieve my personal and occupational goal in one go, sorry but your coming with me"

The man appeared straight next to Sakura, and sent her flying, the pink haired girl cracked her head off the tree knocking her unconscious once again Sakura showed team seven how much use she truly was… that's right she was of no use.

The man disappeared from sight once again appearing next to Sasuki, but before the man could strike her Naruto shunshin'd to the rescue pulling her out of harms way. "You, I can accept you hitting Sakura, but if you dare touch Sasuki" red chakra started enveloping the boy, "I'll kill you" he finished then dealt a bone breaking kick to Orochimaru's jaw.

"That's right show me your powers it makes it so much more fun, also I like being hit around a little" the man said in a sickening way, Naruto couldn't tell if the man was after him or just after a beating to please his sick ways.

The man disappeared once again; he appeared right behind Naruto punching him in the back of the head Naruto collided with a tree a crunching sound could be heard from the impact. "You think you're getting of that easily" Orochimaru asked before calling out "Summoning Jutsu!" at that second he pulled back his sleeve, bit his thumb to draw blood and ran it down a strange tattoo on his wrist, when his hand came in contact with the floor a gigantic snake appeared.

"Trap him!" shouted Orochimaru as the snake dived at Naruto, its mouth wide open intending to swallow the boy.

"Get away from my Naruto-kun!" roared a pissed of Sasuki, "Raven please help" asked Sasuki; the raven without hesitation lent the girl some chakra and a black aura surrounded the girl, Sasuki's aura grew her a set of wings, they flapped intensely black chakra in the shape of tiny blades were sent at the snake ripping through its entire body causing it to become just a mound of skin.

"Another one? Oh this is brilliant, the raven can finally be sought after, this is fantastic" Orochimaru snickered and started to make hand signs but before the snake man could do anything Naruto charged the man down to the floor, Sasuki saw Naruto punching for the first time, the mans body was getting imbedded into the ground, after about twenty punches Naruto stopped.

Sasuki's aura disappeared, so did Naruto's and they began to walk off, "That was easy" commented Sasuki, at that moment a massive wind jutsu hit the two sending them flying.

"Fools, it was a mud clone, you should really check if you finished something before walking off, I'm getting a little sick of you two, looks like I'm going to have to get a little serious" he remarked whilst licking his lips. Orochimaru was next to the two Genin and quietly whispered "Just kidding" and quickly bit down hard on both of their necks, "I have been wanting to escape the clutches of Akatsuki for a while now, if I can gain two powerful creatures on my side I might be able to achieve this, you will come to me one day and at that time, ill will welcome you with open arms" Orochimaru told them before disappearing.

Unbelievable pain surged through the twos bodies, the collapsed minutes later, the pain overriding everything, all they could do was think of the pain as they drifted into unconsciousness. Sakura woke up minutes later to see her two team mates unconscious but their eyes were scrunched together, she could tell they were in pain but she didn't know what to do, she had to help her fallen team mates, she thought that the two must have defeated that man but collapsed from sustained injuries the only thing she could do right now was pull the two to a shelter spot where they could rest.

Sakura came to a clearing; at the end of it was a path of earth that had been raised upwards creating a small cliff edge, below it were roots of a tree that once occupied that plot of earth, it looked like a good shelter spot, Sakura first of all placed them both safely under the tree, then she laid down some obvious traps, hidden behind those were some well hidden ones thus making it a double trap.

The only sound team in the exams were one of the many teams after team seven; they were also the only ones, who were close to team seven, the three watched Sakura who was clearly terrified, she wasn't the worse ninja to be perfectly honest, but if she had to fight an entire team her chances of success were well zero.

Team sound sent a squirrel with a explosive tag on its back towards team seven, Sakura lobbed a kunai at it forcing it to retreat into the forest, team sound snickered, "There must be a trap" one of the males told the sound team, they all nodded and charged out of the bushes, they like Orochimaru had other motives other than what it seemed, they were actually ordered by there villages leader to badly injure Naruto and take him back to Otogakure.

The startled Sakura braced herself stood confidently as the sound ninja tried to avoid the obvious trap, but in turn ran straight into the double trap, it activated five explosive tags around the group, Sakura smiled thinking she was no longer in danger, however the three sound ninja were now in the branches of a tall tree Sakura noticing this shortly after the explosion shouted, "How did you escape?" obviously now realising she was screwed.

"We didn't know you had a double trap, but explosive traps that are on the ground are useless against us, all we had to do was use my sound waves to propel us skyward, avoiding the trap." said a male who had black hair and holes in his hands. The whole sound team laughed, "Were not after you, were after Naruto, but if you resist we will have to kill you" the boy told her.

"_I'm so dead" _thought Sakura as the sound team pounced, at that point the weird green clad ninja who basically declared his interest in Sakura before the exam dived in and sent all three flying.

The sound team clutched their faces, it hurt so much, the weird green ninja's kick felt like a sledgehammer around the face, they pulled themselves to their feet, and directed their gaze at the ninja, "Who are you" they asked in curiosity.

The ninja smirked cheekily, "I am the handsome devil of the leaf village Rock Lee!" he declared to them, however Lee didn't get a look of admiration or awe from the sound trio, instead they had looks of disbelief on their faces, it also seemed like their gaze was mocking him. "If you touch one of my precious people, I will show no mercy" Lee declared turning back to Sakura. "Have no fear, I won't let them harm you" he then dashed at the sound team leaving a sort of ghost like figure following him, he was so fast the vision of him was distorted.

A strong kick was dealt the females face, sending her into a tree, jumping upwards Lee shifted all power into his leg, sending him downwards towards the black haired male, "Decapitating Air Wave" shouted the man, however Lee sliced straight through it still on course for the man.

"Zaku watch out!" shouted the second male of the sound team, he was also charging at Zaku with his arm raised, as Lee was milliseconds from Zaku, the second males arm collided with Lee, the man then ran forward with Lee still attached to his arm, "Its over" he declared as sound waves invaded Lee's ears causing blood to trickle out of them, Lee collapsed screaming, Sakura once again was terrified, at least the girl was out of commission though.

Zaku raised his hands, "It's over pinky, Extreme Decapitating Air Waves" he roared sending an even stronger concentration of air towards Sakura, _"Why am I so useless?" _Sakura thought to herself, imagining her death from the attack, Sakura with eyes securely shut wondered where the pain she was supposed to feel was, "Help" gurgled Zaku.

"_Why is that guy sounding like he's in pain?" _thought Sakura, curious about this Sakura opened her eyes to see a blood soaked Lee with his hand gripping Zaku's throat strongly, Lee took the full brunt of Zaku's attack and even got in close to have Zaku at his mercy, "Like I said, I wont let anyone hurt you Sakura" Lee said with a voice that obviously showed his true pain. "It's over" Lee said, crushing Zaku's throat, the man fell limp as blood left his mouth.

"I don't like to kill, but when someone tries to kill someone precious to me, I don't really care about the consequences" Lee then ran lop-sided towards the stunned second male of the sound team screaming, "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf" which sent the man flying into the air, Lee then appeared right behind him in mid-air calling out the attack "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf" again as the bandages on Lee's arms engulfed the man, "It's all over for you as well, Primary Lotus!" Lee declared rather quietly, the attacks he had been dealing and receiving were taking there toll, Lee spun violently in midair with the man held firmly by the bandages, at unbelievable speed they both crashed into the ground, Lee jumped out of the impact, but the other man took everything, Lee had ended the mans life right there and then as he was buried deeply into the ground.

Lee was now stumbling and dropped to his knee breathing heavily, Sakura ran over to the boy "Lee that was amazing are you alright?" she asked sounding rather worried, Lee smiled slightly thinking to himself _"Gai-sensei, it worked, I looked so cool" _he then fell unconscious, he couldn't stay awake anymore it was too hard. "Lee, LEE!" shouted Sakura, whilst this was happening the female sound member finally got back to her feet.

The saw her fallen team mates, she knew it couldn't have been the girl who had killed them it must have been that green clad ninja, a feeling of anger flushed over the girl when she saw the unconscious Lee, seeing that the ninja was only being protected by the pink haired ninja she charged with an intent to kill Lee, she would deal with Naruto afterwards. "You're dead!" she roared running on her one way path to Lee.

Sakura heard the females voice and stood up instantly, "I may not know this man much, but he protected me from you guys, so I'll protect him" she declared as she was making a hand sign. "Genjutsu: Bound Earth" she declared as the ground encased the girls feet stopping her in her tracks, "I guess I have to make my first kill some day" she spoke up, these words stuck fear into the sound female. "But… if you co-operate I'll let you go, so think you can answer some questions?" the sound female nodded, she didn't want to die especially to such a pathetic ninja. "Good, now who sent you to get Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"We were sent to 'collect' Naruto by our village's leader" the girl replied still trapped in the Genjutsu. Sakura nodded however she still had a few other questions to ask though.

"Why would your leader want Naruto, I know he is a good ninja but there must be a reason for it, is it perhaps because he is the Hokage's son?" she asked curiously, this was the second time today that someone was after Naruto, when the girl nodded to Sakura's question, Sakura started to get odd vibes and asked her final question which would confirm her theory, "Is Orochimaru the leader of your village?" she asked, the female sound ninja froze up, Sakura knew it was Orochimaru so added one final question which would confirm it, "Ok, does your leader have something against the Hokage?" when the girl nodded Sakura knew, it was Orochimaru.

"Well I have no more questions for you, I thank you deeply for answering them" Sakura said sarcastically as she approached the girl, "Shame answering them wasn't enough for me" she said as she buried a kunai into the girls throat, seconds later the last sound ninja died chocking on her own blood.

Sakura was filled with a sort of disbelief, she couldn't believe she actually murdered someone in cold blood, she was only playing with the girl when she talked about making her first kill, she didn't think she would actually go through with it, Sakura was surrounded by collapsed people, three dead three alive, it was now a torn battle field, collapsing to her knees she held her head in her hands sobbing quietly. She then realised one last thing, did these sound ninja have a scroll she crawled over and finally uncovered an earth and heaven scroll on the male whose head was buried into the ground the only consolation of this event was the fact that team seven know had one of each scroll, she then placed the spare heaven scroll in Lee's hand hoping it would be useful.

Many hours passed, and Sakura was still watching over Naruto and Sasuki, she also watched over Lee, Naruto and Sasuki were having their own internal battles over the weird bite that Orochimaru had done, their inner demons had told them it was a cursed seal and that they were dealing with them, but they had to be patient and endure the pain until the could be eradicated.

Two more hours passed and both Naruto and Sasuki had awoken, the curse seals were gone but small amounts of pain still remained, they saw the dead bodies sprawled outside of their whereabouts and both asked Sakura, "What happened?"

Sakura jerked nervously and held out an earth scroll before she spoke, "Well they came to take you Naruto, they were ordered by their villages leader to do so, they were about to attack me when Rock Lee saved me" she then pointed to the green clad ninja to which both Naruto and Sasuki raised an eyebrow too, she continued "He killed the two males for us, then collapsed, I then decided to stop the girl from hurting Lee by using a Genjutsu on her, I then asked questions about why they were after you, one thing Naruto you know that man Orochimaru, I believe he is the sound villages leader so he was seeking revenge on your father" Naruto shivered slightly, he knew that he wasn't just after him about his father, Sakura then finished her story, "I don't know what came over me, I well killed the girl after she told me what I asked for, it was an instinct, I checked the ninja for scrolls and they had a heaven and earth scroll, I decided to place the heaven scroll in Lee's hand for his help, now we can pass the second exam" she declared, Sasuki and Naruto couldn't believe it they missed out on something so exciting, they were also kind of proud that Sakura was able to do something without them.

"I guess we only have one thing to do" Naruto declared catching the attention of both females, "We will look after Lee and try to find his team at the same time, it's the least we can do for him" these words made Sakura smile brightly, Naruto was just glad that she didn't jump on her.

Team seven only had a few minutes to search before they ran into Lee's team before they could get angry, Naruto informed them that he saved them and in gratitude they gave him a spare heaven scroll, it seemed to increase the ties between the two teams, most people would run off team Gai thought.

"Well we must be going, when Lee awakens please tell him that were eternally thankful and will meet in the final rounds" Sakura told team Gai before Naruto used Shunshin whilst holding both of them, thus making them disappear from the area.

"We have both scrolls now Neji, shall we head off?" TenTen asked the leader of team Gai. Neji nodded, picked up Lee and headed towards the tower, Neji was now curious about team seven, why did they do such a thing? He would find out one day.

Team seven arrived at the tower, they entered the giant structure, propelling the door open then entered. On the wall was a scroll with a poem on it, everyone but Naruto ignored it, when he saw the name Sarutobi Hiruzen at the end he bowed slightly to show his appreciation. Team seven opened the heaven and earth scroll at the same time and when a fizzing noise was heard they dropped them, smoke appeared from the scrolls, when it cleared a lone figure was standing in front of team seven, "Tou-san" shouted Naruto whilst the other two shouted "Hokage-sama"

"Naruto, Sasuki and you too Sakura, I'm glad that you made it passed the second exam" he said cheerfully, he then spotted two small holes on both Sasuki and Naruto's necks and inquired, "What are those marks on your necks you two?" both Sasuki and Naruto looked up at the man and said words of disbelief to Minato.

"Orochimaru bit us saying he wanted us after we fought him, we did quite well granting he is a Sannin like Jiraiya-Oji-san" Naruto replied, Minato got on his knees his facial expression was one as if asking if the words were true, "Tou-san its true, Sakura also found out that he got some people from sound to try and kidnap me, what I am saying is Orochimaru is the leader of the sound village"

Minato was startled, "Sakura did something right?" he asked causing Sasuki and Naruto to laugh, Sakura couldn't even do anything about it because this was the leader of the entire village, "now seriously, this is terrible news, I am glad that you informed me, don't let it get to you, he wont get any of you, I need to go now, just know this I am really proud of you three, now please continue on through the doors on the upper deck of this room" and with that said Minato disappeared again, this time in a yellow light, he used Hirashin so it must have been important.

Team seven did as Minato asked and entered the doors, they entered a lobby, there were three teams already there, team eight, the sand one with that Gaara kid in it and the cloud team that had Yugito in it. "I was wondering when you would finally arrive" commented the cat girl.

"We had a little mix-up with a man called Orochimaru, otherwise we are perfectly fine" the name Orochimaru ripped through both the Sand and Cloud teams ears, these three had survived an encounter with such a man, that was thought to be impossible for nearly anyone to achieve. The two teams lay silent; Naruto smirked and walked over to team eight.

"Wow, you guys beat us here, congratulations" Naruto told them, Hinata blushed and Shino nodded, both felt honoured that the best ninja from their graduate year was praising them for beating him, Kiba snuffed at this he didn't like it that Naruto had claimed Sasuki so easily after he had been trying for years.

It was only the first day and four teams had already passed the second exam, this years Genin were really something, Anko was going to be surprised when she found out how many had passed, usually there would only be two teams left at the end and there was already four, and Naruto expected team Gai to be there shortly, early on in the second day around midnight team Gai arrived, Lee was now up and running and the other two looked fine as well.

"So you finally make it" Sakura said rather loudly catching team Gai's attention, Naruto and Sasuki were sound asleep in the lobby but Sakura stayed awake waiting for Lee's team to arrive.

Lee rushed over to Sakura asking if all of her team was alright, which was strange as Lee was in the most danger overall, Sakura nodded and this time thanked Lee in person for saving her, she thought all hope was lost and Lee appearing brought all of that back, she couldn't believe that the man had taken so much for her, when they had met only once.

"Lee why did you protect me?" Sakura asked the boy who was shocked that she asked such a question to him, it kind of took Sakura by surprise.

"Sakura, I'd protect you with my life, I also promised to not let them hurt you, I will never go back on my promises even if it costs me my life" he declared valiantly, Sakura for the first time was able to see someone for who they were and not their looks.

Over the next few days only one more team arrived, team ten arrived late on the third day when the exam ended officially Anko arrived instantly as well as all the other sensei's of the Genin teams still left in the exams.

"Six teams? Eighteen people? Crap Ibiki was right, there must be some talented ninja this year" she then caught sight of someone she wasn't expecting to see, "Kakashi-kun" she said rather loudly, which made all the leaf sensei's look directly at Anko, she had never given anyone the –kun honorific ever. Filled with embarrassment she quickly turned to the Genin teams and told them "There seems to be too many people who have passed the second test this year, as the third round is the finals which involve fighting, we need to save time, so we will hold some preliminaries each winner will pass the second exam, now I will hand you over to Hokage-sama" she then retreated backwards next to Kakashi.

"_Oh fuck it's her umm, I'll speak to Gai" _"Hey Gai, umm how do you think the exams will go?" he asked slightly uneasily.

"Well I think my team will power through with the flames of youth burning brightly, we will find out who is the better teacher after all" he roared and instantly Kakashi knew it was a bad idea and decided to do a tradition 'did you say something Gai?' to him so he didn't have to talk.

"So Kakashi…. Why do you always ignore me?" Anko whispered to the man, she was working on a plan which would trap the man she just needed to guilt him into it.

"I don't ignore you I just well have a lot of work with my ummm team that is, I'd love to spend time with you but my team needs me" he replied hoping it would work but he wasn't so lucky because once again Naruto screwed over his plans.

"You spend time with us? You are always two and a half hours late at least and you usually find a way out of spending time with us. I think you're laughing Kakashi-sensei" Naruto shouted to the man

"Wait how did you hear me?" Kakashi shouted over to Naruto who was in the crowd, Naruto just laughed and told him, "I heard nothing but I expected by brilliant excuse book that you would use that one" Naruto shouted backing nodding to his comment, small giggles from Sasuki were heard as Kakashi looked defeated.

"Are they telling the truth Kakashi, you know I'll check up on this new information, so you can either go on one date with me or well you wont be able to get rid of me" she said with a smile on her face _"Got ya"_ Anko thought to herself as Kakashi just nodded his head signalling that he would, the sign made Anko do a small happy dance around a chained Kakashi in her head, oh she was going to enjoy this.

Once Minato realised there was no more distractions he could finally tell the Genin present what needed to be said, he first asked the question 'why do you all think we have the Chuunin exams together?' the entire group of Genin had no idea, he then told them "It's to strengthen ties between nations, to show our power without meaningless wars, so future employers can see who has the best ninja to hire, now we should get on with these preliminaries I don't think any of you would like to wait much longer so I will hand it over to your proctor" at that moment a man who was sickly white dropped downwards and appeared in front of the Genin.

"The matches will be one on one, all ninja tools are allowed and there will be no time limit, the matches will end when I say so or if one of you is dead, now without further delay I would like you too look towards the board on the wall it will decide the first match" said the man

All the Genin diverted their eyes to the board, it continued to scroll until the names Naruto Namikaze and Kankuro appeared, Minato smiled that his son would be starting up the preliminaries.

"All right I'm first up and its against the guy I pounded earlier this week, can my day get any better than this" Naruto declared confidently the sand ninja however just looked at the boy laughing, _"He has no idea what my puppets will do" _Kankuro thought to himself.

"Be careful Naruto-kun" shouted Sasuki seemingly worried for the boy she had some weird suspicions about that sand ninja especially that bundle on his back.

"Don't worry my RavenAngel this match will be over so fast that you won't have time to blink" he said over confidently, Sasuki just blushed over the fact that he could speak like that to her in public.

"The match may begin" shouted the man as he began to cough, Naruto and Kankuro just looked at each other, then, Naruto disappeared out of sight and reappeared behind Kankuro, "first of all, lets deal with that bundle aye?" Naruto commented kicking the bundle on Kankuro's back into the wall. Naruto then activated his Sacchigan and realised something, he had actually hit the real Kankuro, as a steady pulse of chakra was being emitted from the bundle, though there was nothing coming from Kankuro and how could a bundle which was supposedly a weapon emit chakra.

Naruto Shunshin'd to the bundle which unwrapped revealing Kankuro to the world, however before Naruto could hit Kankuro he rolled and pulled backwards, the Puppet flew towards Naruto with its spiked arms, Naruto jumped landing on top of it. "Unlucky" Kankuro remarked as the puppets head dislodged slightly, and a blade weapon dug into Naruto's leg causing him to cry out in agony.

Kankuro manoeuvred his hands forcing the puppets arms to rise, which would surely finish Naruto, "You think this is over, once your puppet is down its over, and I have a new move" Naruto pushed himself off the wall that Kankuro crashed into, doing a back flip thus reversing the positioning of Kankuro's puppet, then Naruto pushed himself into a one armed handstand, and swung his leg violently at the wall, demolishing the puppet. Working quickly Naruto did a few hand signs and called out "Wind Style: Grand Tornado Jutsu!" at that moment a massive tornado crashed into Kankuro but Naruto wasn't done, he Shunshin'd next to Kankuro who was flying in mid-air and caught the males head between his feet, using his power he spun himself whilst being in a horizontal position, the violent spinning made Kankuro's whole body collided with the north wall of the arena Naruto brought himself to his feet whilst Kankuro was out for the count, "That was my Blossoming Rose, it has the same workings as the Goken styles Lotus but mine is a horizontal spin which basically disorientates and gets the same power if I collide with something, that's what makes it perfect for indoor fighting." Naruto finished off, the proctor declared Naruto the winner, in knowing this Naruto Shunshin'd up to the stands whilst a broken Kankuro lay bloody on the floor below.

"Naruto-kun that was amazing" said a flock of his female fans even Temari and Yugito had to admit that he pulled of a good comeback. Naruto smiled joyously even though he was feeling excruciating pain in his leg from being impaled.

"Sasuki-chan, you like?" he asked jokingly all the girls once again scowled at Sasuki who just laughed it off and continued to speak with Naruto.

"That was amazing how did you think of such a technique?" she asked with curiosity to which Naruto just laughed slightly, "What's so funny!" she shouted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"If you were listening you would have realised it's my version of the lotus, I have been reading up on the Goken style and realised I can adapt some of my moves" he told the girl who just nodded, "Now I think you should get ready for your fight Sasuki-chan, I wouldn't want to be in the finals without you" he told the girl who blushed slightly.

Naruto and Sasuki watched the matches together the first one was a match between Yugito Nii and TenTen, it was ended rather fast as the cat like woman got face to face with TenTen unbelievably fast before unleashing a powerful fire jutsu which finished TenTen instantly, it wasn't the best of matches but it showed Sasuki information on her opponent, all she could gather was this girl was unbelievably fast and had powerful jutsu, not the best analysis but it was still information that she could use if it came to that.

The next match was one that made Naruto finally realise that he had true competition, the person known as Gaara was facing Shino of team eight, the match was finished without Gaara even having to move, he manipulated his sand so fast that Shino couldn't do anything about it, Shino's bugs kept Gaara's sand at bay for awhile but eventually it seeped through breaking on Shino's bones easily, after that Shino forfeited knowing he stood no chance, many people all around the stadium felt fearful towards Gaara from that point on, it wasn't his techniques its how he carried himself, his attitude was sadistic when he was attacking even smiling when Shino cried out in pain, everyone hoped to avoid the man dubbed by Lee 'the sandman'

The next match involved was Sakura against Ino, it wasn't very eventful and ended in a double knockout meaning both of them were complete failures in the eyes of everyone watching, "What a crap match" shouted everyone, Naruto took it upon himself to announce to the spectators that "it was only crap because the people participating were" many found this amusing because they didn't show much interest in either of the girls.

The next match was between Rock Lee and Chouji Akimichi, now Sasuki and Naruto could finally see how good Lee was of course they knew he saved them but they wanted to witness his abilities for themselves, Lee didn't disappoint, it was the fastest match of the preliminaries yet, Lee dealt a bone cracking kick to Chouji's face knocking him out for the count, Naruto looked at Lee with admiration _"Rock Lee aye? Looks like I have some more competition, seriously that Taijutsu of his will be a formidable opponent if we ever square off" _Naruto thought after the fight.

The last sand ninja was up, and it was the girl called Temari her opponent was Kiba, and as everyone hoped Kiba got his ass handed to him, Temari finished the boy off after relentless attacks with her fan made all of Kiba's attacks useless due to the distance required, Kiba always got caught in the wind that Temari summoned thus could never attack, it was a one sided fight the whole way through.

Shikamaru was next up and he was facing one of Yugito's team mates from cloud, Shikamaru easily manipulated the male who was so confident in himself that he didn't realise Shikamaru's jutsu, then using some clever mind games which diverted the males attention, was able to use his shadow jutsu which made the enemy copy everyone of the owners movements, Shikamaru then forced the man to hit his head violently on the wall behind him defeating the man.

"Next up is Sasuki Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga" shouted the proctor, Sasuki nodded and jumped down into the arena, who was slowly followed by Hinata. Sasuki knew of Hinata's gentle fist and knew one hit could be the end; she needed to disable Hinata's hands to stand a chance.

The proctor started the match and both instantly activated their doujutsu's, Sasuki started to make hand signs she knew of one technique that would help her, it was the technique she used by accident against Yugito, it was the one of the moves that belonged to the Yamiton, Bloodline which the raven bestowed.

Hinata charged at the girl, her palms glowing with chakra, but each time Sasuki retreated, she couldn't allow herself to get hit, she could use a jutsu that would win the match but it could potentially kill Hinata, she decided she would use it as a last resort.

Hinata continued to send wave after wave of palms towards Sasuki who was avoiding them for the sake of her life, Sasuki then looked up to Naruto who was cheering her on violently she then turned to Hinata and declared, "I have more than just one bloodline limit Hinata Hyuuga" these words shocked everyone especially Hinata.

"I have a personal element that I can use, no-one knows of it and it is very, very rare, you cant obtain it via inheritance it is a bloodline that is caused by mutated blood" she then thought _"or in my case, caused by the Raven's influence" _continuing she decided to show the spectators instead of telling them, "Yamiton: Dark Bind" as she called it, two arms grabbed hold of Hinata's arms restricting all movements. "I'm not trying to kill you with my next attack Hinata but if I do realise that I didn't mean to" after saying this Sasuki's arm set ablaze, darting at Hinata with an arm outstretched she yelled "Kaizuki!" and just as her arm was about to penetrate Hinata, the proctor got involved and stopped her.

"Winner is Sasuki Uchiha" the proctor announced, Sasuki was glad that she didn't have to hit Hinata with the attack but nothing else would stop the girl, that she was sure of.

"Wow Sasuki I never knew about that weird technique you used, all I can say is I don't really wish to fight against that" he then looked down to the arena and continued "But it's good that you won, it wouldn't be the same without you in the finals with me" he nodded and looked down to the final match which was over before anyone got a chance to really see anything, Neji instantly hit the chest of the cloud ninja nearly killing him.

"The Preliminaries are now over could all victors please come down to the arena and all loosing participants please leave via the doors" asked the proctor with that said Ninja piled out of the tower leaving the Hokage, Sensei's, Anko the proctor and the eight victorious ninja left in the tower.

"There will be four first round matches for the third exam which will take part one month from now, the winners of those matches will go to a semi-final and then the final will take place, now the matches are as followed"

Naruto Namikaze Vs Rock Lee

Gaara Vs Neji Hyuuga

Temari Vs Shikamaru

Sasuki Uchiha Vs Yugito Nii

"With that said please get ready for the third exam, you have one month to do as you please"

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**One Month of Improvement**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Sorry I was so late with delivering this chapter**

**Sorry the art man didn't appear he might do soon though sorry about that**

**Yes Sasuki has another Bloodline so…. It is her Jinchuuriki power such as Gaara's sand and Naruto's inhuman healing ability**

**I won't be able to do anything next week as I am going on holiday but I will try to deliver when I get back**

**Read and Review all of the stories by Chaos Nutter ****thank you**

**Please Review ****even if its only short, it really helps with my confidence**

**As Chaos Nutter calls me**

**Fate-tenshi xx **


	6. One Month of Improvement

Chapter Six of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate is here

**Sorry that I have taken so long in making this chapter, Holiday and tests keep me really busy, I had a fantastic holiday if anyone was interested **

**The question do the students realise about Itachi doing it at seven, I don't know the answer sorry, it's better for me to tell the truth than tell I lie**

**Thank you to all reviewers of last chapter and all of the others, they really help to inspire me and give me new ideas, oh by the way I have the whole arc already planned on paper and I also have the next arc planned, then I will skip onto the Shippuden timeline where I will write my first lemon, oh and I might make it too the Shippuden timeline by next month because I have one more test then they are all over.**

**Oh and about Orochimaru, well you will have to see his fate at the end of this arc before you ask about his interaction with characters, but trust me everything is going to be different about the rest of this arc, sure I am following canon timeline for now but the events on that timeline are different if you know what I mean.**

**If everyone is wondering how Naruto is going to beat Rock Lee that's if he beats him, but its obvious that Naruto must win, you will find out how in a way this chapter technique wise anyway, but I have it all down to strategy in his fight.**

**Someone asked me wouldn't Naruto be stronger because he is the son of the worlds best ninja, well the thing about that is, he is a strong person, he hasn't had much competition so far and he underestimated Kankuro, also he is just a Genin right now, though you see Naruto in the manga right now being like super uber strong he wasn't always like that, he is still a rookie and makes mistakes but he is gonna get a power-up in this chapter. **

**The plan is talked about in this chapter, everyone knows the manga plan don't they? Well its different in this story and you have to read and think because the next four chapters this included are going to be the rest of the Chuunin arc or so I think, I haven't one-hundred percent decided but I guess so.**

**Everyone read stories made by Chaos Nutter they are fantastic and a must read because well, there isn't a need for explanation, there just brilliant**

**Well I would like to ask politely to everyone who reads this to please review this story, it's a source of inspiration and helps me continue with my writing, a short one is all that is needed, but if you could find the time to describe the chapter I will be very great full.**

**Well enough of this speech, there's a story to write and read **

**Fate-tenshi x**

**One Month of Improvement **

Naruto woke up the next morning, the preliminaries were over, and it was a month until the third and final exam, he needed to be ready, Rock Lee was a terrifying opponent, his Taijutsu outclassed Naruto's by far and if Naruto didn't improve fast he would just look like an amateur compared to the hardened Rock Lee.

Naruto decided if he was going to beat the expert he would need to do some serious training, but for that he needed his father's help but he was the Hokage and didn't really have time to ever help Naruto out with anything; Naruto made it his solid goal that he would make Minato train him for the final exam.

As usual Naruto had a shower, got dressed and quickly rushed down to the table, expecting his favourite dish that was of course ramen. The daily argument of where the ramen was ensued and it ended with Kushina going crazy and Naruto forcing the young blonde to back down and cower.

At that point Minato came charging down the stairs, before he could ask Kushina the question of 'where's the ramen?' Naruto darted in asking in a very fast voice "Tou-san, could you train me for the third exam, as you know Rock Lee is my opponent and he is way too fast for me to handle or so I think, if you add his raw Taijutsu mastery to it you know what the final result will be"

Minato stood stunned, for the first time his son was having second doubts over a fight, Minato knew his son as a confident strong ninja who had never lost a fight, now he was acting as if he had already lost before it began and this attitude really didn't suit Naruto's personality, looking his son straight in the eyes he replied, "Naruto as you know you are the successor of the Namikaze clan" with these words Naruto started to nod, "and as the leader of the clan I suppose you will need to know the jutsu that I created, I decided it would be passed down from leader to heir, so Naruto…" Naruto started smiling and nodding fast and energetically, "I suppose I'll attempt to teach you the Hirashin… but it wont be as I can use it, teleportation has a strain on the body, and at your age it could damage you severely if you teleport constantly, so during training we will assess the issue and act accordingly to it"

These words made Naruto bounce with joy, smiling from ear to ear his shiny white teeth did a Maito Gai ting, though it looked more like how Minato did it, which meant Naruto was obviously becoming more and more like him everyday. "Tou-san one question, how you going to deal with the paper work at your office?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Minato just laughed and told his son, "Well I could have taught you any time, Shadow Clones come in real handy, you should use them more often you know" Naruto however didn't find any amusement in this.

Smiling evilly Naruto told the man, "Looks like your training me all month then if you can just used shadow clones to do your work I think you can train me, am I right?" Minato's face lost its joyous smile changing to an angry glare, knowing he was defeated he mumbled under his breath, "I suppose so Naruto"

Later that day Naruto and Minato arrived at the training ground carrying bags of heavy equipment to the field, with them was about fifty kunai with seals attached to the grip, six straw training dummies, chakra weights and training scrolls, once all the equipment had been laid out, Minato started to speak with his son.

"Naruto, the Hirashin is a unique technique that I created, its specification is a time and space jutsu, unlike the Shunshin which is basically fast movement, the Hirashin actually teleports the user to an object with the correct seal attached. The user teleports so fast that only there chakra signature is shown, as I have a unique coloured chakra I was dubbed Konoha's Yellow Flash, you may be different, since the Kyuubi is inside you, you don't know what colour signature will be emitted but that isn't really important. Carrying on with the explanation, when you teleport you will appear to where the object is instantaneously, allowing you to execute lightning fast moves and if you have more than one seal in the vicinity you can teleport away from danger. This technique doesn't come without its downsides, on of these are the fact it hurts the body when you first start to use the technique, I didn't create it until I was around eighteen so the strain wasn't as bad, but for you it may be different, so we will see how many Hirashin's you can perform before the pain is too great, don't be stubborn, tell me when you can no longer execute the technique, then I will allow you to have a specific amount of Kunai per day, which will only allow one teleportation per day to them this will happen until the you are older and can fully use the technique without feeling the restrictions do you understand?"

Naruto nodded intently, he understood his fathers words and knew it was the correct thing to do, though he didn't like the sounds of limitations he knew it was a powerful technique, and would definitely come in handy against a guy who was unbelievable fast, especially with weights on, only Naruto and possibly Lee's team knew of the weights, that's because his Sacchigan sensed them during Naruto's fight with Kankuro, the weights Lee wore were coated in chakra, Naruto feared how fast Lee would be without them.

"Naruto that is not the only thing I will be teaching you though, you should speed up a little, now that you will be using Hirashin instead of Shunshin, this will be a touch routine, in which you will wear chakra weights whilst attempting teleportation, I have actually found out that combined with Hirashin your speed will increase dramatically, due to chakra strain and physical strain you will eventually build up speed whilst training, I know it doesn't particularly make sense, but it's true" Minato informed his son, he knew Hirashin wasn't enough to beat Lee, though Hirashin would make Naruto land a hit on the boy, Naruto needed a constant speed so he could fight of Lee's attacks, speed was the key to beating the boy.

"So how exactly do you execute Hirashin, from what I know you use a custom hand sign which when in combination with a Hirashin seal teleports you, but I don't know if this would work for everyone, is there anything specific about using the jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Actually there is, the hand sign is very unique and quite hard to do in rapid succession, so some work on executing seals is in order Naruto, oh and the name of the seal is, the Uzumaki seal, I named it after your mother, though she didn't find it as romantic that I thought it would be, but I kept the name anyway. What you do before ever executing Hirashin is imbued your chakra into the seal, which I attach to Tri-pronged kunai, this is so you activate the seal which will then only work for you, then you throw the kunai then execute the Uzumaki seal, using both hands you first of all have them in a horizontal position, then align the two thumbs together, your left hand will have your four fingers shaped so when looking at your left thumb you have a C shape turned 90 degrees clockwise. The left hand covers the right one in this C shape whilst the thumbs are connected then at the same time have the fingers of your right hand together and follow the left hands shape to create a spiral with scrunched finger tips, it kind of looks like a whirlpool, or I think so anyway, you may think its simple but channelling your chakra around the entire seal is a hard task then targeting your destination with it makes it harder. With that explained, we should set up these training dummies and attach your weights then we can get to work, I expect no slacking from you Naruto"

Whilst the training was taking place, the Namikaze clan came up as a source of topic for the man known as Orochimaru; he was currently speaking with a possible employee for his invasion of Konoha. "So are you interested in the job?" the snake man hissed, the figure shifted in the shadows, a smile was clear on this mans face.

"Yeah" he replied to the Snake Sannin who smiled in delight at his new pawn for his master plan, _'Akatsuki will get their treasure and I will get my revenge, nothing is sweeter than this' _Orochimaru thought to himself picturing his success which was only one month away.

"During the Chuunin exam finals I will signal you by tilting my Kazekage hat over my eyes, then flick it straight back up, in seeing this you attack got it?" Orochimaru informed the man who nodded, a simple hand signal by Orochimaru and the man disappeared to get ready, "Just one month, Minato Namikaze"

Naruto was not the only person who needed training, Sasuki wanted specialized training too, she was up against a girl who had super reflexes, remembering back on all the times Sasuki had seen Yugito, she distinctively remembered that she had never taken a physical blow, she had been caught by her Dark Bind but that was activated without even Sasuki knowing, Sasuki needed speed training too, but she also wanted some specialized fire jutsu training, she also wanted to wield a weapon like her brother, but she wouldn't press on the matter until a further date.

Sasuki had a place to turn too, just like Naruto's father had special attacks, so did her father, then Uchiha clan weren't fire jutsu masters for nothing and was sure her father could easily teach her jutsu that were unique to the clan however, her father had never specifically trained with her ever, he only really started showing interest in her when he found out about the raven's acceptance, she was sure her father would refuse her request for training but she thought she might as well try.

Luckily for her, her father usually worked at home and she could talk to him at any time, though it was smart usually to leave him too his business she had to ask him to train her, though Itachi was a better ninja than her father, Itachi wasn't a fire jutsu master, he specialized more in Genjutsu and techniques for his unique Sharingan that he possessed.

Knocking quietly on her fathers' office she awaited conformation that he heard her once she heard Fugaku's permission to enter she slowly opened the door, creeping into his office. Her father just stared at her emotionlessly neither anger nor affection was shown, just a blank face, "What is it Sasuki?" Fugaku asked his daughter sounding slightly irritated.

Staring at her feet she shifted slightly, diverting her attention to the floor, slowly moving her foot side to side, speaking up quietly she asked "Umm Otou-sama, as you know the third exam is only a month away, and well I would like to ask for your assistance in my training, Itachi-Niisama can help me with my speed if you wish but I would be very grateful if you would teach me some fire Jutsu's, I already mastered Grand Fireball, and I was wondering if there was anymore clan techniques that I could learn" once the girl had finished she spun on her heels heading for the door she knew it was a foolish decision asking her father for such help.

"You really want to learn that badly Sasuki?" the man asked staring at his daughters back, the question startled Sasuki, this was one of the first times he asked her a casual question, she gulped loudly and nodded her head, still facing the door, "Well I guess I have no choice, and there is no need to ask for Itachi's help, I think I could train you, however I hope you are aware that if you don't follow my specific orders I will refuse to train you" spinning back towards her father Sasuki smiled brightly, she swore for one second that Fugaku smiled back, maybe she was finally being accepted by her father.

"Otou-sama if you don't mind me asking, when are we going to start training?" Sasuki asked trying too sound as if she wasn't too eager or pushy, she didn't want to offend the man who just accepted to train her in the Uchiha clans secret techniques.

"Let me finish this paper work and I'll train you, until then Sasuki please wait for me at the clans private training area, wait near the lake, if we are going to teach fire Jutsu's we wouldn't want to set the forest on fire would we" Fugaku informed his daughter who nodded and slowly exited the room. _"She is finally gaining a bit of confidence, and she also was chosen by the raven, maybe just maybe I was wrong about my little girl?" _Fugaku thought to himself, he chuckled slightly, and rest his pen on the paper he was writing on, _"Guess we have to get to work then"_

Sasuki was currently at the lake, staring into the blue depths of the water, her thoughts were off what happened in the forest of death, when fighting Orochimaru, especially Naruto's words "But if you dare touch Sasuki, I'll kill you" she blushed slightly at remembering the blonde boys words, she remembered back to the mission in the wave where the boy had in one swift movement, took all the senbon for her and dealt a blow to the man, he had done so much for her in such a short time, all the kisses he had given her, she really liked the boy, staring at her own reflection in the lake she whispered "Naruto" in her soft caring voice.

Fugaku finally arrived in his hand was a small scroll, it bore the Uchiha crest on the front which sealed it, "Sasuki, this is the scroll, which holds all the clans secret techniques, as you know we Uchiha specialize in the fire element, and as a main branch member you have the right to learn any technique belonging to the Uchiha, but before we start I would like to see the jutsu that you can perform so far so I don't teach you something you already know, your Sharingan will help you in learning the techniques, just copy them after I use them, then I will supervise you and give you tips as you go along, now please show me the jutsu you already possess." Fugaku requested, too which Sasuki started making seals, each technique wasn't anything special to Fugaku each one she had shown him belonged to the Uchiha Fugaku seemed slightly disappointed and asked "Anything else?" in a kind of fed up tone.

"I have one more jutsu, I created it myself actually" Sasuki told her father, who instantly lifted his head, signalling for her to continue, she held her wrist tightly, her palm was engulfed by an almighty flame, embers shot around her body, a sound that was kind of like a fire whooshing was heard, Fugaku stood, staring at her with wide eyes of astonishment, she then rocketed forward Sharingan ablaze charging towards a nearby tree, she launched her entire first into the tree, ripping directly through it, as it set on fire, in burned continuously whilst a giant hole was left in the trees main body. "Its called Kaizuki Otou-sama, it's my variant of Kakashi-sensei's chidori"

Fugaku just watched the tree burn till it was completely charred, he quickly executed the only water jutsu that he knew to extinguish the flames, once they had died he turned to his daughter, _"How wrong I have judged her, that technique, must be of A-class bordering S, pure concentrated chakra around a designated area, then adding an element to it, made a deadly blade of fire that will slash and burn nearly anything, maybe she can surpass Itachi, she doesn't need any clan techniques with that attack, she just needs speed and a stronger Sharingan, my children are so powerful, Sasuki is still spreading her wings, whilst Itachi has already flew in the sky freely and unlocked the Mangekyou for the first time since Madara and Izuna, it's just a matter of time before Sasuki does the same, maybe I can stop being such a strict parent now and actually treat them as equals." _Fugaku thought intensely to himself, turning to Sasuki he said, "Who needs other clan techniques when you have distance and close ranged fire jutsu anyway, of course you will need more powerful techniques but the way your going, all your created techniques will surpass ours, you just need speed" Fugaku then stored the scroll away, Sasuki was wide eyed on the verge of tears, her father just complimented her greatly for the first time he actually commented that she will surpass other Uchiha, for most people it wouldn't be significant but for Sasuki it was something that she had been wanting to hear for a long time, "Well are we going to start training or not?" Fugaku asked with a smile, Sasuki snapped out of her little moment and nodded, walking over to Fugaku to receive instructions.

Kakashi during all this was thinking of ways to get out of going on a date with Anko, he knew one day he would probably be forced into it but right now he didn't have it in him to date anyone, it was approaching the day that Rin died, the day his heart shattered the day his love died in front of his eyes. Kakashi knew that Sasuki and Naruto would be off training with their fathers, if his suspicions were correct, both of them would agree, he needed something to get him out of the date, he couldn't just say "Oh sorry Anko but well, its approaching the day of where the love of my life died" Kakashi didn't think Anko would believe him nor would she let it be an excuse the only way for him to get out of it would be to do something serious_ "Maybe Minato-sensei has some S rank missions that I can go on" _he thought to himself, but quickly resigned the thought, after thinking it through Kakashi remembered he had one student left and even though he didn't particularly like her much, he knew that training would be a good excuse and Anko would just have to accept it.

Kakashi would of course not train Sakura on the day Rin passed away but if Anko knew that he was training her she wouldn't check up on him, every year Kakashi would visit her grave, he would look in silent at her name thinking back on all the times they shared together, though it greatly saddened the man he still did it out of love and remembrance of her.

With his thoughts now clear, Kakashi set off to look for Sakura maybe he could make a respectable ninja out of her, if she was willing that is.

Whilst Kakashi was searching the town for the pink haired girl, Naruto was coming to grips with his training, his problem was executing the Hirashin before Minato hit him they worked out a training method where Minato would attempt to hit Naruto whilst Naruto had to teleport away then successfully hit a training dummy. Naruto had performed the Hirashin only once so far as Minato wasn't giving him any chance, Naruto hadn't even found his limit for the Hirashin yet, but Naruto thought it would be better to learn how to use the technique fast before you learn your limit, the faster you learn the faster you will learn your limit.

The training raged on, Naruto was slowly gaining greater speeds, Naruto had performed Hirashin only four times so far, and he was already getting tired, sensing this Minato decided that they would pack up training for the day, Naruto had grasped the technique now, but was no where near the level of mastery that Minato possessed when executing Hirashin.

"Naruto, tomorrow you will be having the day of from training, I must speak with Jiraiya-sensei about an important matter, so enjoy yourself because its rare for you to get such a chance when training with me" Minato told his son whilst eating his ramen, Naruto stared back at the man, _"What is so important that Tou-san has to speak with Jiraiya-Oji-san, isn't he usually on secret missions for the village hmm" _Naruto thought to himself, he quickly shrugged the issue of his mind and started to make plans for the following day.

The next day came faster than expected, quickly getting ready Naruto sped through his morning routine after having breakfast he executed several Shunshin's eventually arriving at the Uchiha residence.

Slowly Naruto approached the main gate, he gradually became nervous upon entering the compound making his way to the main house he witnessed many low ranked Uchiha attending to their morning business, such as sweeping and heading off to work. Many eyes were locked on the blonde boy this didn't do anything to ease his nerves but he continued on towards the Uchiha mansion.

After a long walk through the estate he finally arrived at his destination, approaching the door, he began to shake which was weird to him, he was seemingly nervous and he had no idea why, he only wanted to ask Sasuki if she wanted to hang out so why was it so nerve racking he thought as he managed to knock on the giant door with an Uchiha crest scarred into it.

Moments later the door creaked open, "What can I do for you Naruto-kun" asked the figure who stood at the door, Naruto was stunned for a few seconds looking up at the man, Naruto once again started to get very nervous and uncomfortable, looking for the correct words to say to the man.

"Umm, is Sasuki-chan home by any chance?" Naruto asked whilst looking at the floor blushing slightly, the man chuckled for a second, which slightly irritated the boy, the man turned his back looking inside the home, Naruto was wondering what on earth this man was doing when he heard.

"Imouto, someone is here to see you" Naruto was stunned, then this man in front of him had to be Itachi, before Naruto could say anything the man turned to him and said, "She'll be glad that you came for her, just don't do anything indecent with my sister you got that" Naruto went bright red and Itachi just laughed loudly seemingly enjoying teasing the young man.

Sasuki finally arrived at the door, still in her night clothes, the sight of this made Naruto turn away in embarrassment, Sasuki screamed slightly and hid behind the door, only her face was visible which was covered completely by a deep red blush. "N-Naruto-kun, w-what a-a-are you d-doing h-here so early" she stuttered quietly, her voice was barely recognisable under Itachi's roaring laughter, Sasuki's embarrassment shifted to anger; she glared evilly at her older brother who got the message and retreated into the house.

"S-Sasuki-chan, w-would you l-like to umm" Naruto stuttered, looking away again being unable to look at the girl regaining some composure he asked "Would you like to hang out with me today, just the two of us?" Naruto could finally breath, the hard part was over for him, though Sasuki just stood there staring at him with wide eyes until a large thud was heard the female Uchiha had passed out directly in front of the boy, who stood nervously waiting for someone to attend her.

Itachi was the first person to respond to the noise, and chuckled slightly, he invited Naruto to come in, he placed Sasuki on the couch she was still out cold, Naruto and Itachi casually spoke to each other before Itachi caught the young blonde of guard asking him "Naruto-kun, what are your feelings towards my Imouto?" Naruto started twiddling his fingers trying to calm himself down to no avail, "So what are your feelings?"

"Truthfully I think I'm falling for her, I used to give her kisses on the forehead and so forth because she was so cute in my eyes, but recently, every time I look at her, my heart races, I've never been in a relationship as I have never felt the need, but its different now, she's different, unlike my fans who see that I'm the son of the Hokage or this years rookie of the year she sees me different, I have noticed this for awhile, so to answer your question Itachi, I like your sister more than any girl I have ever met" Naruto replied to Itachi who smiled at the boy.

"I'm glad, most people would say that they are in love, what you feel for my sister isn't love, but it can blossom into love, I'm happy that you told me your genuine feelings for my Imouto, you understand that you feel deeply for her but it isn't the feeling of love, someone your age wouldn't know love, but one day you will both share this feeling for one another, I can tell just how she speaks of you Naruto-kun your very precious to her"

"Really, am I really precious to her?" Naruto asked hopefully to the older Uchiha who nodded with a calm smile on his face, Naruto just looked at Sasuki's sleeping form and blushed simple, "She's so cute" Naruto muttered under his breath, Itachi overheard this but decided not to bring it up.

Sasuki started to stir, eyelids scrunching, seconds later her eyes shot open, witnessing Naruto she blushed again, Itachi sensing the atmosphere left without a sound, leaving the two Genin alone in the large living area. "Sasuki-chan, do you want to hang out today?" Naruto asked again, this time the girl didn't faint she just turned to the boy and replied.

"Naruto-kun, I have training with father today, he won't let me out of it, I'm sorry, I will most likely be busy all this month I wish I could, but well…" Sasuki stammered, Naruto felt disappointed but realised he would have more chances afterwards.

Approaching the female, Naruto crouched down, now eye level with the sitting Uchiha, "Don't worry beautiful, there's always time after the exams right?" Naruto asked hopefully, Sasuki nodded, smiling at the same time, happy with her response Naruto gave her a quick kiss causing the young girl to blush deeply, "See you soon Sasuki-chan" he told her before disappearing from sight, Sasuki was left delicately touching her lips, _"Naruto-kun"_

Meanwhile Minato and Jiraiya had just met up; Jiraiya had been on a recon mission for the last year and hadn't had contact with his former student in a while. "Ah Minato, I see your as happy as ever what's so important that I had to leave my post?" Jiraiya asked his student trying to be as serious as possible.

"Well, I have news on an old friend of yours" this perked Jiraiya's interest which made Minato continue, "Yes Orochimaru is back, and from what I heard he is working for Akatsuki, what's worse about this situation is he's in Konoha now, he fought my son in the forest of death, my son survived but Orochimaru was probably toying with him, I am sure there are something up that snakes sleeve" Minato finished, Jiraiya upon hearing of Orochimaru's return in Konoha started to get noticeably angry.

"If that snake is back in Konoha, he is obviously planning some sort of attack, Minato I will be your guard during the Chuunin exam finals, if he is back, he is obviously after your head, though you are fully capable of killing him, he must have something up his sleeve, otherwise he wouldn't attack you, also order patrols around the village on the day of the exam, if he is going to strike it will be on that day, there will be so many people from around the world entering our village, it'd be easy for him to enter undetected, Minato we will not let that bastard hurt Konoha, understand?" Jiraiya told his former student, "Now lets stop talking about this gloomy subject, how's you and your family?"

"Jiraiya-sensei I was already thinking that before you told me but I'm glad you agree with my assumptions, about my family, I'm doing fine as Hokage nothing important has happened, Kushina has just been her regular self but the best news is about Naruto, Naruto was proclaimed Rookie of the Year, he also has made it to the Chuunin exam finals, it also seems as if he has a girlfriend who is part of the Uchiha clans main house, he has also learned how to use Hirashin whilst not perfected its still very good especially for his age, Naruto unlocked Kushina's doujutsu and the most shocking thing is he unlocked the Kyuubi's chakra, and now is able to use it without completely loosing his sanity he really has become strong over the last year Jiraiya-sensei you would be proud of him"

Jiraiya stood in shock from what Minato was saying Naruto had really improved since he had been gone, "Wait Naruto learned Hirashin and how to use the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked sounding puzzled to which Minato chuckled slightly and nodded. "So where's is he anyway, bet he would like to see Jiraiya-Oji-san again"

"He is currently having the day off, I'm not sure when he'll be back but he has a harsh training regime to work on, he needs speed for his first match in the finals, seriously there is a kid who can move as fast as Gai, or so I expect anyway."

Just after Minato had finished talking Naruto walked through the door, eyes widening, "Jiraiya-Oji-san!" the boy shouted running over to the man who just embraced Naruto in a light hearted hug. "Where have you been over the last year? Did you come back to watch me fight in the Chuunin exam finals?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah Naruto that's why I came back" Jiraiya lied, he didn't want to worry the boy continuing, "I have been on a secret mission that your father asked me to participate in, but enough about me Naruto I hear you've become pretty strong over the time I've been gone, want to show me some of your new techniques?" he asked curiously to which Naruto nodded, exiting the building instantly arriving at the training ground.

Knowing where Naruto was headed Minato and Jiraiya followed the boy, the training equipment had already been set up, Naruto was also wearing his leg weights; he wore them at all times trying to increase his speed as much as possible. Jiraiya sat near a tree and pulled out an extendable telescope, seconds later perverted giggles were heard from Jiraiya's vicinity. "Jiraiya-sensei, you're so lucky that I'm Hokage, any other person in charge would have you sentenced for your acts, could you please watch Naruto seriously, you did ask him to show you his techniques so just keep your focus for two minutes please" Jiraiya looked dejected and cried mock tears, then signalled Naruto to continue.

Naruto first executed his Hirashin, which impressed Jiraiya to no end; a Genin learning a class S jutsu doesn't often happen then Naruto showed of his impressive Taijutsu skills to the man. "Impressive Naruto I see your fathers words of praise weren't over exaggerated, Naruto I have some 'research' to get done now, I hope you understand, well I'll leave now, I'll be watching you so don't disappoint"

With that said the man disappeared and seconds later millions of screams were heard words such as pervert were shouted in the midst of the screams, Naruto and Minato clutched their heads tightly, "We let the beast out of the cage Naruto" Minato commented, to which Naruto nodded silently.

(2 weeks later)

"Naruto we have been training for two weeks now, and I am very impressed that you can execute ten Hirashin before feeling the strain, now there is one more thing that I would like to teach you, this wont be as easy to learn, nor should it be used too much, it will be a trump card from now on" Minato told his son before executing a deadly jutsu that laid waste to three trees before it subsided.

(Rest of month)

All of team seven had been training vigorously all month, Sakura even did training with Kakashi, she had improved a lot in Ninjutsu now and could use her natural affinity, Sasuki had managed to pry her father out of some long ranged fire jutsu, her speed had also increased so much that she was now able to move at Lee's speed when he was wearing weights. The two females of team seven have been working themselves hard during the month, and when Naruto heard about Sakura's training he actually gained a little bit of respect for the girl, maybe she was becoming someone that he could rely on.

Naruto currently stood tired in the middle of the training ground, panting hard before collapsing on his face. "Well done Naruto you did it, now to show Lee what you've really got" Minato spoke proudly looking at his son's tired body.

As Minato watched over his son's training a man lurked in the shadows licking his lips, "Enjoy your last day Minato you two Naruto-kun because tomorrow your lives end!"

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Show Your Skill on the Grandest Stage**

**I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, my holiday and also tests made it very hard for me to write but I'm back now, I have one test next week then I'm free for months.**

**I admit this isn't my best chapter, it was mainly for information purposes and setting the plot for the future of this story, don't worry next chapters fights are going to make up for this.**

**Some of the things I said in this chapter may not make sense like my Uzumaki seal, I did it before typing it and tried to describe it as well as I could though it could be misinterpreted. Also don't complain about Naruto's speed theory on how weights + Hirashin, because there was no other way without being unoriginal to improve his speed. Though if you have questions on this I will be glad to explain it to you again simpler **

**Please Read and Review stories by Chaos Nutter they are brilliant and a must read.**

**Please Review this chapter; also feel free to ask questions about the story, a short review is all it takes but each one inspires me to write**

**As the lovable pervert calls me**

**I will update A.S.A.P**

**Fate-tenshi x**


	7. Show Your Skill on the Grandest Stage

Chapter Seven of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate is here.

**This is it, my plans I have made for the future of this story all start here, I am rather scared about it due to I have loads of ideas and I just hope I can put them into words.**

**Thank you to all you reviewers, I really appreciate it, I just hope my writing is worth the praise I receive. **

**All the questions sent to me will probably be answered in this chapter.**

**Everyone Read and Review stories by Chaos Nutter ****they are fantastic and worth reading**

**Well I haven't got much else to say but please enjoy the chapter.**

**Review please, it doesn't have to be long, I love to hear people's thoughts on the chapters, a short one is all it takes but it boosts my enthusiasm to write more.**

**Fate-tenshi**

**Show Your Skill on the Grandest Stage**

It was the day of the Chuunin exam finals, the whole town was silent still sleeping, anticipating the battles of the Genin this year, The main attraction was Naruto, everyone wanted to see the son of the Hokage fight, it was truly going to be a brilliant day thought the citizens of Konoha.

Stars still covered the sky as a group of three stood together in deep discussion. "Kabuto, please feel free to kill an ANBU once your done take his clothes and enter the arena, your expertise will come in handy if anything goes wrong" Orochimaru told his most loyal subject.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" replied the silver haired man as he turned to the third member of the group, "Remember your job, you are to attack when Orochimaru-sama orders you do understand that don't you" Kabuto asked the man in manner that sounded as if he was in command.

"What gives a brat like you the authority to speak down on me, you more word and I'll" the man roared loudly at the silver haired man who was unfazed.

"You'll what!" shouted Kabuto back at the man who was ready to explode through anger.

"Kill you" Orochimaru cut in to finish off his terrorists words, "Kabuto, I know that you're a deadly opponent, but up against this man, lets just say you'd be dead in minutes, now remember what I said to you all before, I'll tilt my Kazekage hat downwards then flick it up instantly, that's when you strike, Kabuto you have to be in the arena before I do this" Orochimaru ordered, turning to the other man Orochimaru gave him some final orders.

The man nodding to Orochimaru's words left the scene instantly afterwards, Orochimaru and Kabuto were now alone together. "Do you think he will succeed Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto queried his master.

"Not at all, he may be good but there are still some fine ninja in Konoha, he I just a mere distraction for my plan to succeed, just a pawn for me to play with before I sacrifice him for my own glory" Orochimaru replied sadistically, "Now I recommend you get some sleep Kabuto, it's going to be a fun day and you don't want to wear yourself out" Orochimaru told his servant, who also disappeared into the night. "Minato-kun, Naruto-kun and all other who stand in my way, watch out because nothing will stop me, in have a weapon that not even you can beat"

Morning finally broke, the young blonde awoke early, he needed to work through his final preparations for Lee, he was confident that he could beat anyone left in the competition, his only worry was Lee, though Neji had deadly attacks, Lee was much faster and could pick Naruto off if he wasn't careful. The boy rushed through his morning routines, his father was also up bright and early he had to host the finals so he couldn't be late either.

Naruto had one last thing to do this morning though, rushing to his fathers' whereabouts, he quickly asked him, "Tou-san do you have the ten kunai that enable me to do Hirashin?" Minato smiled and pulled out a set of ten tri-pronged kunai with the Hirashin seal on it and handed them to his son, Naruto quickly imbued them with his chakra so he was able to use them.

"So have you thought through your strategy to fight Lee Naruto?" Minato asked his son curiously, Naruto could always make a strategy when he put enough effort into it but he was curious to see what his son would say.

"Actually I have, and one of the main sections of it is all down to what you told me a month ago" Naruto told his father who was now wracking his brain, _"What did I tell hum a month ago?" _the man thought to himself straining every peace of his memory to no avail, he had no idea.

Naruto inhaled his breakfast and left without a sound, he was going to go meet Sasuki that morning, using his new gained speed to his full advantage he arrived at the Uchiha residence in mere minutes, he walked down the long path towards the main houses mansion, no eyes were fixed on him today they all knew of his bond with Sasuki, and no longer looked down on the non-Uchiha.

Naruto reached the mansion, slowly knocking of the large door, only to have Itachi answer it with a large smile on his face. "Ah Naruto-kun, please come in Sasuki will be ready in a few minutes, I guess that's why your here unless you came to see me" he joked to Naruto who just ignored his last comment and entered the mansion.

"So Naruto-kun, I heard you're facing Rock Lee today, are you confident that you can win this fight?" Itachi asked Naruto, he heard from Sasuki that Rock Lee was like a master at Taijutsu something that Naruto specialised in, however Naruto was far from a master.

Naruto looked down to his feet, Itachi witnessing this thought the worst before a cheeky smile appeared on the boys face, "Itachi-san, I have a plan already thought out, also I have two new techniques that will shock everyone, trust me, I am one-hundred percent sure that I will beat him!" Naruto roared confidently, bringing a smile to Itachi's face, _"you chose a good one Sasuki" _he thought as his sister entered the room.

Naruto rose from his seat, "You ready to go Sasuki-chan?" he asked eagerly, he noticed her clothes had changed, she still wore the same type of clothes however her top was now white with black highlighting certain parts on the back was the Uchiha crest, she now wore a black skirt, he stood admiring the girl whilst waiting for her to comply.

Sasuki nodded and asked "are we gonna go then?" to the slightly entranced boy, realising that he was staring directly to her she began to blush, gripping his hand she pulled him towards the door so she wouldn't have to put up with Itachi's teasing which was sure to happen any time soon.

Leaving the large mansion Itachi shouted from inside, "You two have fun now" before chuckling slightly, causing Sasuki to make a weird huffing noise, if there was one person who could hit a nerve it was Itachi.

The two finally got out of the estate, many low ranked Uchiha took their time to stare at the couple; this didn't help solve Sasuki's nervousness when it came to her and Naruto, she was able to talk with him but when it came to anything romantic she froze up, and so many assuming eyes didn't help with it.

"Sasuki-chan, do you have anything planned for Yugito?" Naruto asked curiously as Sasuki looked to her feet in shame.

"I have no pre-made strategy to fight her, though I am much faster than a month ago, there wasn't much ways to combat her reflexes so I'm just going to go with the flow during this fight, how about you Naruto-kun?" Sasuki replied to the blonde Genin who just smiled.

"This fight is in the bag, I can't allow myself to underestimate Lee though, his speed is truly formidable so I have a whole strategy in place I am just hoping he doesn't catch on, I have two things to show the crowd today and they will be in awe when they witness it." Naruto told the object of his affection who didn't doubt a single one of his words.

"Well, I believe that you are most likely to win the entire tournament anyway Naruto-kun" Sasuki expressed her personal opinion to the blonde boy who just smiled at her and replied.

"That's not true, if we both reach the finals… I'm not sure if I could bring myself to lay a finger on you" Sasuki blushed at his words but at the same time felt infuriated, but instead of expressing this feeling she just stayed silent, she was hoping for him to admit secret feelings or something for her, though she doubted he possessed them, she never gave up hope.

As the two walked through the town on their way to the stadium everyone noticed them as the two Genin that they had come to see, they didn't care for the other Konoha Genin, they wanted too see the Hokage's son and the genius Uchiha female that they heard about.

It didn't take much longer and before they knew it they had arrived at the arena, "Guess our Genin days are about to end Sasuki-chan" Naruto spoke optimistically to the girl who just smiled at his confidence. "I'll take you out somewhere special when this is all over" he finished off, the words made Sasuki go completely red and slightly light headed, Naruto decided to hide the smile that he gave off when he saw her reaction.

During the same time that the two Genin had entered the arena, a silver haired man was searching for an ANBU member, his prayers were answered when a lone ANBU agent had walked slightly too far from his patrol post, Kabuto seizing his chance, pounced, killing the ANBU member swift and efficiently, he now had his disguise and was ready to commence his part of the plan.

Sasuki and Naruto were the only people in the arena, it was still early and none of the special guests had arrived yet, Naruto took his chance to observe the arena before his match, he was enveloped by a weird feeling, a mixture of anxiety and excitement at the same time, "So you nervous?" Naruto asked to break the silence, Sasuki remained silent, concentrating on the stadium as if someone was there she shook of the feeling and turned to Naruto.

"Kind of, I have this weird feeling about today, as if something is going to be disastrous and cause many pains for Konoha, I don't know what it is, it's just I can't shake the feeling of it away" she then looked up to the roof of a building nearby and shivered slightly, _"What is this feeling?" _

The two waited for awhile, after two hours of waiting the stage was set, all the contestants were ready, the crowd was filled with anticipation, many noblemen sat holding betting tickets, the electric atmosphere was pumped up by the names that were going to be on display, offspring of respected families from around the globe were on show today, the Kazekage sat with a sick smile behind his mask waiting for the time to strike.

Minato stood up from his seat, the Kazekage sat still and silent, two Konoha Jonin stood with Minato as he walked to the railing in front of him, clearing his voice he declared, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here today to watch the Chuunin selection exam finals which promises to have some enthralling battles for us all to enjoy, I wish not to delay everyone so we will proceed with the matches immediately, Genma to start us off would you please announce the first match"

Genma coughed slightly to clear his throat and announced, "The first match will be Naruto Namikaze against Rock Lee, would these two please remain on the field, all other Genin participating must go stand in the viewing booth."

The crowd started to roar instantly the first match they were viewing was none other than the Naruto's who was known due being the son of the Hokage, they were sure that they were going to gain big money on this fight, meanwhile Sasuki turned to Naruto with a concerned look she knew how strong Lee was and even though she had full confidence in the young blonde she still couldn't rule out the possibility of him loosing. "Don't worry Sasuki, I won't lose" Naruto reassured the girl, then removed his trench coat and asked her, "Would you hold onto this for me please?" then he placed it on her causing the girl to blush several colours of deep red as she left the field and began to ascend the steps up to the viewing booth.

"So Lee we finally fight, I have been so pumped up to fight you that I trained harder than ever before in the lead up to this fight, also I recommend you remove your leg weights as otherwise you may not be able to keep up" Lee's jaw dropped, he had absolutely no idea how Naruto knew of his leg weights, he also knew Naruto wasn't an opponent who would just lie about not keeping up, Lee turned to the crowd, he saw Gai with his thumb up signalling that he was aloud to remove the weights, the boy smiled widely and removed the giant weights and dropped them in front of him which severely lowered the ground, a small crater lay in the centre of the arena, only a few weren't amazed by this.

"Naruto-kun I hope you aren't too confident, if you are there is no way that you will defeat me" Lee then took his stance waiting for Genma to start the match, Naruto did the same they just stared each other down awaiting the proctors signal it felt like hours for the two, to them it felt like only they and the proctor was even in the arena everything was drowned out to the two Taijutsu users.

"Begin" announced Genma; the crowd came back into view for the two as they disappeared into thin air, the air seemed as if it was exploding with every hit these two fighters threw at each other, Naruto threw out a flurry of kicks at the green clad ninja but they were easily blocked by the boy, to everyone but these two all they could see was the impact before it disappeared once again into nothingness.

As the two fought it out in the sky the crowd lay breathless, Naruto once again tried to use a variation of kicks on the boy but they were all in vain, once again they were blocked by Lee then with a shift of pace Lee went on the offensive, two kicks at blistering speeds made contact with Naruto, seconds later the blonde was flying across the arena into the southern wall, taking his chance Naruto pulled out two three pronged kunai and dug them into the walls surface then pushing himself of the wall he went for Lee again.

Naruto was now face to face with Lee again he was just trying to keep Lee busy whilst he executed his plan, this time Naruto was a little more lucky, both Lee and Naruto launched kicks at the same time, both sides made contact against each other but neither of them left their position, less than a second later they were on the ground fighting it out, the earth was cracking with each thunderous kick that they displayed. Naruto finally reached his next destination, the centre of the arena; with that he let loose a combination of kicks whilst he threw a one bladed kunai into the small crater that Lee's weights made.

Then Naruto felt it, a strong right from Lee which sent Naruto flying into the air, the boy was starting to panic, he couldn't let Lee use the Lotus or he was screwed, Lee appeared behind Naruto _"Shit Shadow of the Dancing Leaf" _Naruto thought, Lee smirked as his bandages left his wrists, just as they were going to ensnare Naruto he moved both his arms behind his back, then gripped Lee with his hands Lee was confused on what this was supposed to gain until Naruto kicked downwards which aloud him to skilfully back flip away from the bandages, this was done in less than a second and aloud Naruto to escape to the arena floor then before Lee had time to look Naruto shoved a three-pronged kunai into the western wall then he threw one into the northern wall, he just had the eastern wall left and he would be ready to execute the plan.

Lee returned to the arena floor no fatigue at all was shown in the boys face, "Good move back there Naruto-kun I swore I had you for a second there" Lee praised his opponent who just smiled back widely.

"Well if you executed the Lotus on me I would have been in big trouble" Naruto admitted to the older Genin, "I guess we should continue this" Naruto commented as he raced towards Lee again.

The crowd stood sat confused, they had no idea what Naruto was doing and why he would plant kunai into the arena walls they knew he had something planned but they couldn't think of what it was. They were also confused that Naruto was being beaten so far, all the feudal lords had been informed of Rock Lee by their advisors before betting they knew that Rock Lee was dead last only a year ago so how could he be beating a prodigy it amazed them to no end.

Sasuki stood in the viewers' box silently praying for Naruto's victory whilst the others were commenting on how Naruto was getting destroyed by Lee it didn't inspire much confidence for Sasuki but she knew Naruto would pull through like he always does.

The two Genin had just finished another heated stand-off, Naruto faired much better this time landing five strong kicks to the boys chest which sent Lee crashing down to earth, Naruto landed throwing his kunai into the eastern wall, it was ready but Naruto needed to pull Lee's final weapon out before he would execute it.

Naruto rushed at Lee and shouted "Dance of the Azalea" which caused Lee to jump upwards to avoid the leg swipe, Naruto propelled of his right arm to land a kick into Lee's gut sending him skyward, Naruto then jumped up with him, "It's over Lee" Naruto shouted as his foot made its way to Lee.

"You're not getting me that easily Naruto-kun" Lee declared as he braced himself for the kick, just as he was about to be hit he caught Naruto's flying leg and kicked upwards himself, Lee then used the power of this kick to make his way to the arena edge pushing him back to Naruto who was in the sky, "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf" Lee declared this time catching Naruto, _"I'll open the gates now!" _Lee thought as he opened then gates up to the third, he was now glowing with green chakra, "Reverse Lotus!!" he roared as they both descended towards the floor, it looked like a corkscrew green chakra rotated in a circler motion as they dropped finally ending with a massive crash which caused the ground to shake and dust to rise.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Sasuki in a moment of utter panic, Minato rose from his seat in surprise a look of horror shown on the mans face, _"Naruto you should have used your attack earlier are you an idiot or something" _he thought to himself he was also scared of what sight he would see when the dust settled.

"My Money!" shouted most of the feudal lords as they saw their seemingly perfect bet get drilled straight into the ground by Lee's Reverse Lotus.

The dust slowly settled one person was able to be seen staggering in the dust, it faded and that lone figure was Rock Lee, Naruto was on the ground shivering slightly, the whole arena gasped as Sasuki screamed loudly as tears rolled down her face, "It's over Naruto-kun" Lee stuttered weakly.

"I guess the winner is-"Genma announced before he was stunned by the sight.

Naruto then disappeared into a puff of smoke stunning the boy he then looked down to see the centre kunai disappear into smoke and Naruto leapt up kicking Lee towards the eastern wall, "yes it is for you, Hirashin!" Naruto shouted as he appeared at the eastern wall with a red glimmer of chakra behind him, he then smashed the broken Lee towards the western wall seconds later Naruto had Hirashin'd to western wall and shouted "Elegant Petals" which was Naruto kicking at Lee as if he was doing the lotus on the ground spinning only his Legs though as his body stayed stationary, the impact sent Lee to the northern wall now completely unable to move, "Sorry Lee this is it" Naruto then unleashed a bone breaking kick to Lee after using Hirashin to get to the northern wall. Lee was now destined for the southern wall Naruto's final move was about to unfold.

Lee was desperately trying to do something but the damage that the gates caused was too severe, Naruto appeared at the southern wall and kicked Lee into the air, Lee just floated as Naruto's hand started to be engulfed by a blue sphere, then with his other hand Naruto pulled out the second kunai he implanted into the wall at threw it above Lee, Naruto once again appeared in front of Lee in a red flash, Naruto was now above the helpless Genin, "Ra-sen-gan!!" roared Naruto as he plunged his hand into Lee's gut, Lee was surrounded in a massive ball as he flew towards the earth**(1)** landing so hard that a second crater was formed.

Naruto was in the sky smiling as he fell, he was incredibly tired; using his new found speed was a tiring experience Naruto collided with the ground a bloody Lee lay in the earth as Naruto pulled himself to his feet. Panting Naruto spoke out "If your wondering why your Reverse Lotus didn't work it's because the kunai I dug into the ground was a Shadow Clone in Henge, I quickly used the Replacement Jutsu and then transformed into the Kunai myself, by me giving the Shadow clone extra chakra it was able to fool you long enough, I need you to exhaust yourself from the gates otherwise I wouldn't have been able to beat you with my final combo, however you gave me the hardest challenge I have ever faced I hope one day we can fight again."

The crowd was roaring with appreciation, amazed that the boy was able to escape the Reverse Lotus and have a strategy for the entire fight, _"Shadow Clones come in real handy, you should use them more often you know, So that's what Naruto meant this morning he had a clone ready before the match and kept his chakra perfectly balanced so it would stay in existence" _Minato thought to himself, pride welling up in his body he thought his son was done for when that lotus seemed to have hit.

Naruto picked the bloody Lee and carried him over to the medical team that was rushing its way through the main entrance to the arena, "Re-match some time?" Lee stammered receiving a smile and a nod from the blonde Genin, now that Rock Lee had got his wish he slipped into unconsciousness as he was carried away.

Naruto turned to the steps walking slowly towards them, the crowd was still chanting, the name Lee was being chanted insanely loud through appreciation the support brought tears to Gai's eyes Lee's wish for acknowledgement had seemed to come true, everyone in the arena saw him as a great fighter looking passed his handicap of not being able to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. "Now I wasn't expecting that!" Kakashi commented Sakura, Ino, Chouji, TenTen and Hinata nodded to the comment. _"Learning Hirashin and the Rasengan in one month and being able to use it with perfect accuracy and skill, Naruto you never cease to amaze me, heck in a few years time I'll be the one asking you for help not the other way around" _Kakashi mentally told himself, _"Maybe I should finally unlock my cursed eye, no unlock Obito's full power" _Kakashi placed his hand over the masked left eye, _"I want to help protect too when the time comes" _Anko then appeared behind the masked man, instantly realising her presence all he could murmur was "I'm screwed"

Naruto finally reached the steps and finished off with a wave, turning around towards the steps he felt something gripping him tightly, looking down he saw the raven haired girl wearing a black trench coat which had white flames on it clinging to him, "I thought you were going to be seriously injured, don't do something reckless like that again" she screamed in his chest, "Thank god you're alright" she murmured, a small genuine smile came to Naruto's face from this.

"Come on, I'm fine now you have to be prepared for your match don't you, I just hope you're smarter than me and don't do something that dangerous" Naruto diverted her attention; he took her hand and walked up the steps with her, "So like my new moves?" Naruto got a slightly angry look back, _"Maybe I should ask her when everything has calmed down" _

The two finally reached the booth, Naruto was met with congratulations and jealous looks from Gaara and Yugito, Naruto then took his coat back from the raven haired girl, "Thank you for looking after that for me, I didn't say you could wear it though did I?" Sasuki looked at the floor a little ashamed but there was an noticeable blush, "Don't worry about it, that was my intention, it smells like you now" he teased which caused the girl to get slightly irritated again, "Let's just watch then next match ok?" Naruto asked gaining a nod of agreement from the girl.

"Would Shikamaru Nara and Temari, please come down to the arena please" Genma asked, Temari acting first used her fan to hover down to the arena, _"Why do I have to fight a girl" _Shikamaru thought to himself, _"I crap if someone doesn't do something Shikamaru will forfeit for sure hmm" _Naruto thought to himself, seconds later Naruto lured Shikamaru to the edge and pushed him off, "Just a little push" Naruto joked Shikamaru was not happy though.

Shikamaru was lying down on his back, staring at the clouds with an uninterested expression on his face thinking about how he wished he was a cloud then he wouldn't have to fight. The sight of the boy irritated Temari greatly for some reason there was no enthusiasm, no passion, no will to fight her "Why don't you want to fight!" screamed Temari as she swung her fan violently sending razor sharp winds towards Shikamaru it took less than a second but the vicinity where the wind hit was covered by a thick dust.

"I didn't say you could start but I suppose I can let this slip" Genma commented to Temari who smiled sadistically, the dust settled a form of a man above ground was seen, when it finally cleared everyone saw Shikamaru standing on a Kunai that he dug into the wall. _"He's fast?" _thought Temari nervously.

"If you didn't attack I would have just forfeited the match, but now I can't let myself be shown up by a girl, especially one that's as crazy as you" commented Shikamaru, Temari snapped once again sending wind storms towards the boy who just retreated into the nearby trees.

"So you say or those words and you retreat, how pathetic" commented Temari sending a windstorm towards the trees, the winds were so powerful that the ground was actually being sliced creating trenches.

"Shikamaru will defeat her that's for sure" commented Asuma, everyone was shocked by his statement so he continued, "Shikamaru is just psyching Temari out, you may be surprised but he is actually a super genius with a IQ of over two-hundred, he only had low grades because it was tiring to work or so he told me, and if there is one thing Shikamaru can do its make a strategy, I should know I have never beat him at Shogi, once he finishes thinking he will be able to calculate two-hundred moves ahead of his opponent, just you watch" everyone waited eagerly to see if Asuma wasn't over exaggerating or if he was telling the truth, the Jonin close to Asuma just began to look at Shikamaru doubting Asuma's words.

Shikamaru went on the offensive using his Shadow Possession but it wasn't working at all Temari had worked out the exact distance that his shadow could stretch and was now ready to strike, seconds later Shikamaru formed a seal that no-one had ever seen before it even stopped Temari in her tracks.

Whilst the crowd watched in anticipation Kabuto finally entered the arena standing in the southern block, he was just waiting for his moment now, _"I guess you won Naruto-kun, otherwise you wouldn't be in the booth, congratulations for now but your happiness will be short lived" _Kabuto then laughed quietly.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and drew a Kunai out from his pouch and placed it on the floor, he then created a makeshift parachute that would give him more distance with his shadow, he then activated Shadow Possession Jutsu, unluckily enough for him his attack didn't reach Temari, she was now in one of the craters that Naruto made and placed her fan on the floor in front of her. _"I'll use a clone then walk around the fan, once it gets caught I'll attack and destroy him once and for all" _thought Temari but suddenly she was unable to move, Shikamaru looked down which controlled Temari making her do that too she saw the entire area of the crater full of his shadow, "HOW!" she shouted at the boy who smiled reaching down on the floor to pick up his kunai, all that Temari picked up was dirt.

"I wanted you to make trenches on the ground making it harder to follow my shadows movements, once you landed in the crater it didn't matter anymore because that crater has part of the walls shadow in it, thus I could fill the entire crater with my shadow" Shikamaru finished off, the entire crowd was stunned and Asuma was now smoking a cigarette.

Shikamaru walked to the side, now both Temari and Shikamaru were face to face, Shikamaru threw the kunai he had picked up straight at Temari, just before it hit Genma spat his senbon deflecting the kunai away, "Winner is Shikamaru Nara" announced Genma, the crowd were roaring, they didn't expect that to happen the only thing that they were annoyed about was the fact that they lost money due to they bet on Temari at the last second.

"By the way that Kunai was never going to hit her, I may find girls like her annoying but I still couldn't fatally injure her, its not my style" commented Shikamaru as he walked away, a stunned Temari stood still blushing slightly _"I was outsmarted by a lazy, sexist guy? This is the first time I have ever been defeated and too him, how?" _she thought as she walked to the stands.

"Well done Shikamaru, I wasn't expecting that but once again you surprised the world with your brilliant enthusiasm" joked Naruto as Shikamaru just walked lazily passed him and fell asleep on the wall, "Was it something I said?"

Gaara was looking at Neji with a sick smile on his face it wasn't who he wanted to kill the most but he knew Neji was strong, thus his blood would taste nice after he crushed him in the sand everyone felt the aura that Gaara was emitting and it made everyone feel uneasy.

"Would Gaara and Hyuuga Neji please come down to the arena" asked Genma, the two complied after a minute or so the two were finally ready to start, Gaara was just itching to kill the Hyuuga and Neji was standing still, cool and composed as before. "Ok begin!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and finally noticed there was pure killing intent in his opponent's eyes, Neji was noticeably shaken it was the first time that the Hyuuga who were present had seen this.

"Hyuuga, yes I think mother will settle with your blood for now" Gaara snapped out sending his sand towards the white eyed Genin, Neji using his nimble body avoided the sand easily and pounced straight at Gaara.

"Looks like your all talk, Eight Trigrams 64 palms" shouted Neji as his index and middle fingers on each hand dug into Gaara exactly 64 times. "It's over" Neji declared whilst his eyes were looking downwards, he then noticed something, blood was dripping to the floor.

Looking up he noticed the blood was coming from his left hand, Neji then felt the pain, just after Neji's attack Gaara controlled his sand around Neji's hand as crushed it, due to Neji's concentration was completely focused on the match he didn't even notice the pain. Seconds later Neji pushed away from Gaara clenching his hand feeling the pain it was throbbing whilst gushing with blood, Neji saw an uninjured Gaara and just thought to himself in a panic _"How isn't he affected by my attack?" _

Gaara sent his sand back towards Neji who was now completely on the defensive trying to dodge everything, his attacks weren't working and he needed to find a way to get around Gaara's defence.

Neji decided that he would just have to hit a concentrated spot where the chakra was weakest in his sand armour his Byakugan granted him this insight but he still needed to avoid Gaara's sand he was currently unable to move forward without a risk to his life so he decided he would dodge constantly until he finally managed to reach the sand fortress that was Gaara.

Neji darted forward side stepping one tendril of sand, he then used his reflexes to flip over the next one, he was now close enough he concentrated his power and managed to disable one of Gaara's chakra points which was noticeably seen on Gaara's face because the evil grin turned to worry for a slight second only someone with the Byakugan could notice the subtle change and this gave Neji a glimmer of hope.

"You will die!" shouted Gaara seconds later it was clear that the speed of his sand had increased it was now incredibly fast, Neji could hardly dodge it now, Gaara was laughing as the sand tore everything apart darting at the Genin, Neji pushed of the wall and flew towards Gaara landing straight in front of him.

"If full frontal attacks don't work maybe I can grind away your shield, Heavenly Spin!" roared Neji just before he went into a spinning motion as he spun a blue dome appeared around the boy the attack ripped straight through Gaara's sand shield and hit him cleanly sending the sand Genin flying backwards. "It should be over now" Neji announced, seconds later the crowd was screaming with appreciation.

However the crowd was silenced by a loud sickening laugh, Neji's eyes widened as he turned to see a fully standing Gaara, "Now you will die Hyuuga" Gaara's sand approached the boy covering every inch of Neji's body "Desert Funer-"

"Heavenly Spin!" shouted Neji as the sand scattered off the boy "You won't beat me like that" Neji announced but this was met with Gaara's laughter once again.

The sand took shape as Neji was slowing out of his spin it clung to the boy's legs "Desert Funeral!" shouted Gaara as the sand crushed Neji's legs blood splattering everywhere, Gaara continued to laugh sadistically his sand was now blood stained as Gaara continued his torture, Gaara's sand had enveloped both of Neji's arms "Aren't we having fun? Desert Funeral!" Gaara attacked once again this time crushing Neji's arms, the boy had now collapsed on the floor and the sand was enveloping his body again.

"This match is over!" shouted Genma, but Gaara wouldn't listen he just turned to Genma and laughed sending a separate tendril of sand towards the proctor who had to avoid it. The crowd was now in a panic and the Hokage stood up, the Kazekage remaining still moved his hands slightly.

"Now Die, Neji Hyuuga! Desert Funer-" the whole crowd was panicking the civilians suddenly became tired and started to drop off to sleep, Kabuto and other invading ninja were using the Genjutsu that was causing this.

"STOP THAT YOU PSYCOTIC BASTARD!" screamed Naruto, he grabbed one of his Hirashin kunai and threw it over to Gaara and teleported in a red flash to him, "I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I STOP IT YOU BASTARD, RASENGAN" the impact sent Gaara into the wall it wounded Gaara's shoulder and blood was pouring down his body, Gaara started to scream as the sand disappeared off Neji. At that second the Kazekage did the sign and seconds later explosions were heard, looking to the side Minato could see the gates of Konoha had exploded and a lone figure was approaching the stadium via air.

Yugito noticed that Gaara was hurt, she had a duty and she had to fulfil it, as Naruto approached Gaara ready to finish him Yugito swooped down and retreated with the boy. "Naruto chase after them stop him at all costs, it's an invasion!" screamed Minato, Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Sasuki come on!" shouted Naruto, instantly Sasuki jumped down and ran over to the boy, "Hold tight" Naruto instructed as he grabbed the girl and chased after them at lightning speed.

Sand ninja started entering the stadium forcing Kakashi, Gai and the other Jonin sensei's to get involved. Kakashi noticing that Sakura was awake instructed her to follow Naruto and Sasuki and to help out if need be, "Remember Sakura you're able to look after yourself now, so go!" Sakura nodded and started to move in the direction that Naruto and Sasuki took off in.

The Kazekage stood up "So Minato-kun it looks like its-" seconds later the Jonin that was standing next to Minato grabbed the Kazekage and threw him onto a nearby roof "Just as I planned Hokage-sama" commented the Jonin.

"_What's this?" _Orochimaru thought to himself as he crash landed on the nearby roof. The Jonin jumped up and was face to face with Orochimaru now who had removed the robes and was looking at the man, "Sound four make a barrier!" seconds later there was a purple barrier surrounding the two. "So who are you?" Orochimaru asked whilst licking his lips

"There's no point in me hiding it now" seconds later the man dropped out of Henge and was face to face with the Snake Sannin, "I'll finish this Orochimaru!"

The village had giant clouds of smoke arising from fires caused by the airborne ninja, the man finally reached the arena and dropped a bomb towards the ground an ANBU member looked up and got ready to strike.

The man high in the sky only had four words to say "Art is a blast"

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Battle of the Jinchuuriki not Every Fight has a Happy Ending**

**I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I hope it was good to read, good news though is that I have finished my exams so I can write more often so expect more soon.**

**(1) Like when Naruto uses Rasengan on Kabuto for the first time in the anime**

**I guess you know who the person that Orochimaru hired is now, and if you are wondering about the Replacement Jutsu, just run with it as it's an advanced version lol.**

**I hope this was a much better chapter than my previous one, the next chapter will be out hopefully by the end of the week because I am excited about the next chapter, basically the Orochimaru fight will be a chapter after the Jinchuuriki fights but the Orochimaru fight will happen at the same point in time so I'm favouring doing the Jinchuuriki fight first because I know that I need that one done before my ending to the Orochimaru fight can be done perfectly. **

**Hope you look forward to my next chapter **

**Please Read and Review stories wrote by Chaos Nutter as I have said countless times they are really good. **

**Please Review this chapter and if you have any questions ask via a review or through private message though a review is most desired **

**As the Loveable Pervert calls me **

**Fate-tenshi xx**


	8. Battle of the Jinchuuriki

Chapter Eight of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fare is here

**To start with I apologise from the bottom of my heart about being late with this chapter, many things have been happening recently such as many job interviews which have been controlling my life recently it's a shame that I wasn't able to write this chapter ages ago but I'll make it up to all fans of this fiction by updating chapter Nine much faster.**

**Number two I have to say that I am a little annoyed due to finally finding out the seven tails' form which is a bug, well at least I got the flying part right which I think is pretty good especially as some people told me that there probably wasn't even going to be a flying Bijuu. Do you mind that the seven tails isn't correct on its form because I'm scared it will somehow affect readers.**

**Everyone Chapter Eight and Nine will be happening simultaneously so basically when chapter eight ends, Chapter nine will move to Orochimaru's fight which happens at the same time as chapter eight, so the final conclusion to the end of the fights will be revealed next chapter. **

**I am glad however that I am still receiving reviews so I will make more chapters faster to satisfy those who like my story as long as I get reviews I'll continue to write this story to show thanks to those who took their time to review.**

**On the note please Review lol**

**Read stories written by Chaos Nutter they are really good and sometimes push me to try harder with my writing.**

**Let's get on with the chapter then **

**Fate-tenshi x**

**Battle of the Jinchuuriki not Every Fight has a Happy Ending.**

The sky was pitch black the sun completely blocked by the rising smoke, Konoha was desperately fighting with all its might, the stadium was full of sand ninja, the ANBU member who was poised to strike the flying terrorist decided to make his own path taking out twenty ninja in less that a second, Kakashi was amazed with the ninja's skill before slaughtering three ninja.

The ANBU jumped out of the stands, over the railings separating the stands from the arena, he flew through the sky slicing up the bomb that the terrorist dropped what shocked the flying ninja was the fact that the bomb didn't explode afterwards causing him to scream with rage "What the fuck did you do to my art?" screamed the man, the ANBU member looked up at him removing his mask slowly.

"Ah I can see a little better now" chimed the ANBU ninja as the Terrorist just twitched his eye slowly who knew exactly who he was dealing with now and that scared him more than anything.

"You're-"said the terrorist slightly shaken.

"Yes Itachi Uchiha I was expecting more from someone of your reputation Deidara I heard that you were so good that anyone could count on your services don't tell me you thought you could crumble Konoha how naïve of you well no matter I'll finish this quick for you" Itachi spoke before disappearing appearing on top of Deidara flying statue.

Itachi kicked the man flying to the arena floor before following Deidara Itachi decided to destroy his 'Art' injecting lightning chakra through its body causing it to crumble to dust, "This is art, more like crap in my opinion" mocked Itachi as he landed gracefully.

"You Bastard I'll kill you!" screamed Deidara whilst holding to miniature spiders he threw them to the right and left of Itachi "Katsu" shouted Deidara as two mini explosions went off around Itachi, Deidara just look at the smoke and laughed evily, "My Art will not be mocked by anyone" he screamed but just as he finished a strong right punch sent him into the arena wall, Itachi just looked down at his opponent.

"You seriously thought you could beat me with such a jutsu, Deidara-san you are pretty pathetic aren't you, not only do you fail at your job you also make the worse art I have ever seen I haven't even tried to be serious and here you are struggling to fight me" Itachi taunted whilst activating his Mangekyou eyes, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson!"

Seconds later the sound of screams filled the arena, Deidara was caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi, knowing that he wouldn't escape; Itachi went to go help defend the village. _"Though short, it was the longest fight I have had in a long time" _Itachi smirked as he charged into a pile of sound and sand ninja.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Sasuki darting through a dense forest, they had been chasing Gaara and Yugito for around five minutes and they still hadn't caught up which amazed the blonde due to the fact that he was the fastest Genin in the village and faster than most Chuunin and Jonin yet he couldn't catch the fleeing cat.

* * *

Yugito darted through the forest at her true speed whilst holding the recuperating Gaara, _"If I hadn't been ordered to I wouldn't be saving you right now, Gaara you are so evil I wish I could kill you right now, but the village ordered that I had to look out for you something to do with a 'debt' to Suna which had to be repaid. I just hope I can return to my Jonin duties soon" _she thought to herself before whispering a name quietly under her breath before placing her hand over her chest, "I'll be home soon"

* * *

"Sasuki-chan, don't you think its weird that our tenants told us to attack Gaara and Yugito when we first met them, now that I think about it Kyuubi was saying something around the lines of kill him, he's… before I cut him off, I know there is something weird about them two."

Sasuki remained quiet, she was currently talking with the raven suddenly Naruto heard Sasuki gasp out of shock, "Sasuki-chan what is it?" Naruto asked sounding slightly worried whilst keeping his concentration on moving forward.

"Gaara and Yugito are just like us" the words made Naruto's eyes widen he gulped loudly, "Gaara contains the one-tailed Shukaku, whilst Yugito contains the two-tailed Nibi, they are Jinchuuriki just like us, this isn't going to be some walk in the park" Sasuki replied voice slightly trembling, "How am I supposed to beat someone who can move as fast as you Naruto-kun" she asked clear negativity was shown in her voice.

"Sasuki-chan speed doesn't determine the outcome of the battle, think about it you're the only one who can fly that scares me to death how would I deal with you also I'm sure that you'll come out of this victorious as you always do, please don't do anything reckless I know that's funny coming from me but could you promise me please?" Naruto pleaded towards the raven haired girl.

She nodded due to the fact the Naruto was carrying her on his back he knew he answer, she moved around a kissed him on the cheek causing the boy to blush and stumble nearly falling off the branches. "I love getting affection of Sasuki-chan but could you calm yourself please when I'm driving" Naruto laughed causing Sasuki to go quiet instantly her face was red with embarrassment and a slight joy _"Love?"_

* * *

Yugito was still keeping up the pace, she felt Gaara fidget causing her to sigh with relief that she didn't have to carry him anymore, when they boy gained full consciousness he roared with excitement "I've never been wounded before so this is what it feels like to fight with a strong opponent" he snickered sadistically to himself. "COME ON NARUTO NAMIKAZE, WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL TEAR THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD" he screamed out as he body was enveloped by sand he was transforming into Shukaku ever so slowly waiting for his chance to prove his existence.

Yugito was slightly shaken by the boys action she looked at him and felt a weird sense of fear she was a Jinchuuriki too and she still feared Gaara, _"So this is true killing intent, Nibi is this alright he won't attack me will he?" _she asked the Nibi.

"**Shukaku is probably one of the most insane Bijuu, unlike him I am very level headed the same goes for the blasted Raven how I'd love to rip its wings to shreds, sorry as I was saying I am very level headed and calm, this Gaara kid wouldn't stand a chance if he attacked you remember you're a Jonin just disguising yourself as a Genin, I'm surprised you were able to hold back so much especially against that TenTen if you desired she would have been down mere milliseconds after the proctor signalled the match, Kitten you will be fine, the only person I believe that can stand up to us in the whole stupid tournament was that Naruto kid, that Sasuki girl stands no chance against you and wouldn't it be fun to attack the raven?" The Nibi told her container. **

"_Thought you were calm aye Nibi, and now your saying lets attack the raven seriously you have some issues, but your right no-one will oppose me, I am here to guard the Jinchuuriki known as Gaara, once the invasion is complete I can do as I please, and Nibi just because you say someone isn't a threat doesn't mean we go easy on them, That girl actually caught me which was a first its funny even if I do get defeated she wont let anyone harm me, I know that she is here somewhere"_

"**You have too much faith in that girl Yugito, just because she is stronger than you but what am I saying, I suppose she could beat me too, there are Bijuu that have been beaten by Human's before, even so don't think that girl is your guardian angel Kitten but one thing is correct the girl is here somewhere in this forest she is kind of like a stalker!" Nibi replied**

"_She isn't a stalker she's umm well not! She has been my best friend for years seriously she is like a S rank ninja I remember our first Chuunin exam, she ended up facing me in the final, how humiliating was that I was frozen instantly" _She told the Nibi whilst chuckling slightly.

"**Its not funny to be beaten by anyone, bet you were just going easy on her because you didn't want to hurt her" the Nibi accused Yugito playfully. **

"_That's it Nibi I'm not speaking to you until you stop, also if you continue I wont play with you she then held out a pile of rope and approached Nibi's cage, this can be used for many things" _Yugito joked before cutting of her talk with the Nibi.

"**Bitch" The Nibi mumbled to herself.**

"_Nibi had an interesting point, maybe I will fight that Sasuki girl, when this invasion is done I might go for Gaara, that's if he can even withstand that Naruto kid, this is going to be interesting" _Yugito thought as she stood on a branch staying cautious of Gaara and the approaching ninja, it was obvious that there would be pursuers and she knew exactly who would be coming it was obvious.

* * *

Naruto continued to dart forward finally encountering the two waiting ninja, Naruto looked straight at Gaara in his half Jinchuuriki form and felt cold for a second, then he turned his gaze to Yugito _"She'll be even harder I believe but I must deal with Gaara first otherwise I might not be able to fight Yugito without constantly looking for Gaara, maybe me and Sasuki should work together in this." _He thought to himself.

"Sasuki-chan you ready for this?" Naruto asked calmly, he only received a nod from the girl who was now asking the raven for some chakra she knew that somehow her and Naruto would break apart during the fight and have to fight singularly and even though she didn't like relying on the raven she had no choice this time.

"_Raven, please can I have some chakra, just enough that would enable to fly an possibly carry Naruto at the same time?" _she asked her Bijuu

"**Sasuki are you sure about this? You will require at least two and a half tails of my chakra to do that it will strain your body if you do so" replied the Raven slightly worried for her master**

"_Just please!" _Sasuki asked and reluctantly the Raven started filling Sasuki with Chakra, seconds later Sasuki had long black wings which rose above her shoulders her body was now blanketed by a dark chakra aura.

"_I guess she's ready" _Naruto thought to himself as he darted at Gaara, _"Show no fear" _he told himself as he charged towards the boy who extended his whole arm towards the boy who jumped away at the last second.

"I WAITED FOR THIS ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT GOING EASY ON ME NARUTO" Gaara complained angrily as Naruto stormed underneath him delivering a bone crunching kick to Gaara's face quickly retracting before his foot was sucked in by Gaara's sand, Gaara smiled sadistically he seemed to be pleased.

Sasuki and Yugito were just looking at each other as if nothing else around them existed a flood of killing intent washed through the area, Yugito got down on all fours and pounced like a cat towards the stunned Sasuki, just as Yugito was about to slash her Naruto popped up and kicked the Jinchuuriki away.

"What are you doing Sasuki!" screamed Naruto at a still Sasuki, _"She may try to look brave but she's terrified" _thought Naruto sadly "Fine looks like I'll have to do all this alone, at this rate you'll get in the way" Naruto then looked away a smiled, he just knew what she would do next.

"What do you mean get in the way!" she screamed at Naruto sounding upset by the remark, it was met by a laughing Naruto, she then realised he did it to snap her out of her trance. "You kicked Yugito over there right?" Sasuki asked pointing over to a tree with snapped branches obvious from human impact, when Naruto nodded Sasuki jumped of her branch and flew downwards towards Yugito, "Guess we have to do our own fights solo" Sasuki remarked, Naruto turned round and nodded.

"We won't lose, I'll defeat Gaara and come to you, please don't worry about me at all I'll take care of him!" shouted Naruto a slight "un" noise was heard and Naruto smiled, "Go kick that bitch's ass Sasuki" shouted before charging at Gaara.

* * *

Sasuki had just flew down, debris from the tree was found on the forests' soil, Yugito was nowhere to be found, less than a second later a blur dashed through the trees straight to Sasuki she tried to retreat to the sky but the blur had already grabbed her, Yugito now having captured her prey unleashed a scorching fire jutsu into Sasuki's chest sending her toward the earth, it was as if she was already defeated, _"What's with her power?" _Sasuki thought to herself.

Yugito pounced of her branch, sharp chakra claws were dropping down to Sasuki knowing she couldn't run, Sasuki made herself drop faster then using one of her arms pushed herself off the ground and out of the way of Yugito's attack it caused Sasuki to feel pain in her right arm she had no doubt fractured her left arm but it was a small price to pay to escape Yugito.

The cat landed hissing at the injured bird it looked at Sasuki with feline curiosity in its eyes, Yugito disappeared from sight, however this time Sasuki was ready, she turned around instantly firing her Great Fireball Jutsu and even though Yugito's Bijuu used fire it still stung bad a slight cry emanated from the cats mouth before it got back up instantly, "You know I was really expecting something more from you, I didn't think you would beat me but I thought you could give me more of a challenge than this" Yugito mocked. "Maybe this will inspire you to work a little harder" Yugito purred as she took a long breath, sensing the danger Sasuki retreated to the sky as a long stream of fire broke through the forests trees, looking below Sasuki saw the charred earth and gulped, "If that scares you little girl you stand no chance!"

* * *

Naruto was finding his fight much easier, Gaara had immense power but his speed was nowhere near Naruto's because of this Gaara hadn't even got a hit on Naruto yet who was just dodging him with ease infuriating the red haired Genin. "WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK ME NARUTO NAMIKAZE, YOU TOO SCARED TO FACE ME HEAD ON!" screamed Gaara, something snapped in Naruto at that point, Gaara looking up realised that Naruto had disappeared from view and started rotating on the spot looking for the boy.

"Great Tornado Jutsu" Naruto roared, as a tornado composed of wind chakra blades approached Gaara, the boy however just laughed and sent his Sand Chakra Claw at the tornado, before subsiding the Tornado managed to cut apart Gaara's arm much to the surprise of the red head who finally transformed into his full mini Shukaku form, he was completely covered in sand, his face was now animalistic, his eyes were bright yellow with a black star inside of them and weird blue lines covered parts of the sand, "That enough for ya?" asked Naruto sarcastically as he appeared behind the shocked Gaara, "Rasenga-" but before Naruto could finish off one of Gaara's claws had gripped Naruto tightly and began to squeeze his body the sound of his ribs cracking echoed through the trees.

* * *

Sasuki was currently being pursued by Yugito, however Sasuki found a way to avoid Yugito in such a large forest, she used her agility to fly between the trees, using them to obstruct Yugito so she could execute an attack. Sasuki saw the trees in a blur and activated her Sharingan for enhanced vision with her Sharingan activated she was able to avoid all the trees with ease when she finally got far enough from Yugito she sent thousands of black chakra feathers in her direction each one ripped through anything that it came in contact with, it caused a domino effect on the surrounding trees, they kept toppling over forcing Yugito to jump high in the sky and leave herself open.

* * *

Naruto finally had enough, Gaara's speed seemed to have increased, he was stuck in the boys grasp first of all he activated his Sacchigan and due to the fact that a Bijuu was just a massive quantity of chakra he was able to sense wherever Gaara was, he decided to hold off until Gaara took a full form so it would be easier to use it. Naruto grabbing one of his remaining Hirashin kunai threw it out of Gaara's reach and commented "See you in a second" before disappearing in a red flash when Naruto was safe he wrapped his arm around his ribs for a few seconds before charging back at the insane Gaara.

* * *

Sasuki seizing her opportunity flew at the open Yugito screaming "Kaizuki!" the attack pierced the cats shoulder Yugito could only scream in agony as she fell down to the pile of toppled trees before landing Yugito managed to land perfectly on the tree's the wound was healing slowly but an obvious look of panic was on her face. "So cats really do always land on their feet?" Sasuki asked curiously.

Yugito just laughed slightly, "That's quite funny, I didn't expect you to have such a powerful attack in your arsenal, I'm slightly impressed" the cat joked looking up at the raven, "I guess I'm going to have to ask for more power, face the true power of a Bijuu when its controlled properly!" shouted Yugito, she now had two tails but didn't transform into the giant cat she was the same size except she now possessed two tails and a more cat like appearance, before Sasuki had noticed Yugito slashed her from behind.

"How, I was in the sky you shouldn't have been able to reach me" Sasuki asked as she fell towards the earth a massive cut down her back, Sasuki hit the trees at full speed causing her to let out an injured cry.

"I cant fly but I can jump, you should take more notice of your surroundings" Yugito replied before licking her chakra paw, Sasuki managed to pull herself to her feet but a constant stinging sensation was felt the wound had healed, but her skin was scarred and the pain remained the only difference was she wasn't going to loose any more blood. "So you stood up, I should give you more credit" Yugito chimed

* * *

Naruto was once again behind Gaara, but this time dodged the claws with ease, "Your never going to hit me with that, not when my eyes are activated" Naruto replied cockily, before he knew it he was caught in Gaara's sand shuriken and was slammed into a nearby tree. Gaara then extended his claw towards Naruto's body but just as he was about to make contact Naruto dodged, forcing Gaara's claw to be lodged in the tree, Gaara then tried to use his other arm however Naruto jumped on top of the arm and ran down it towards Gaara. "This time I won't miss. Rasengan!" shouted Naruto slamming a Rasengan directly into Gaara's face, the impact was so strong that Gaara's claws were ripped out of the tree and finally followed Gaara, Naruto then used Hirashin to appear right next to the fallen body of Gaara.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? NO-ONE HAS EVER HURT ME AND HERE TODAY YOU HAVE HURT ME TWICE! NARUTO NAMIKAZE I ALWAYS LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS, THE DAY SOMEONE WORTHY OF KILLING APPEARED" Gaara roared as he began to grow, now a massive figure of sand was towering over the entire area, the One-tails had been released and its roar caused the earth to shake sending Naruto to the floor. "So now it's Time to Kill You!" The beast roared, "Force Sleep Jutsu!" with this Gaara feel asleep and Shukaku took over, "Yes its been so long since I was free" Shukaku shouted in joy, Naruto caught his eye, "I'll start with you!" as Shukaku said this a large quantity of sand flew for Naruto who was now on the defensive, panicking slightly in his mind.

* * *

(In Konoha)

Kakashi and Gai were fighting off large quantities of ninja with ease, though Kakashi wouldn't admit it he was actually having fun he was glad that his smile was blocked by his mask.

"So how many have you beat Kakashi" asked Gai whilst raising his thumb up and letting out a sparkling smile, Kakashi just sighed to himself but Gai was deadly serious.

"Thirty-four" replied Kakashi just after beating two ninja, he heard a laugh that sounded as if he was proud, "Gai what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked out of anger.

"I have beat Thirty-five my eternal rival!" Gai replied before using his deadly Taijutsu too take out another two ninja.

"_I wonder how Naruto and Sasuki are doing, I hope their safe" _Kakashi thought to himself before slaughtering another four ninja, _"Well back to work"_

* * *

(In the Forest)

Sasuki and Yugito looked horrified at the sight of Shukaku, _"Naruto-kun!" _Sasuki thought to herself expecting the worse, "Well now the Shukaku is out your little Naruto-kun doesn't stand much of a chance" Yugito told Sasuki causing Sasuki to snap before Yugito could move Sasuki sent her black Chakra feathers towards Yugito then shouted, "Yamiton: Dark Bind!" the attack rooted Yugito to the spot forcing her to take the full brunt of the attack but Sasuki wasn't done and screamed, "Great Fire Dragon!" whilst Yugito couldn't move she was engulfed by a dragon of flames she screamed in agony as fire continued to burn her, finishing of her attack Sasuki moved in close and punched Yugito powerfully in the jaw sending her flying. "Speak like that about Naruto-kun and you die" Sasuki commented before flying over to where Naruto was. As Yugito's body lay broken on the cold earth she twitched and pulled herself to her feet growling loudly and pouncing in the direction of Sasuki.

* * *

Sasuki was rushing towards where Naruto was soaring through the trees at blinding speeds, Naruto sensed a huge amount of Chakra closing in on him before smiling, "Sasuki think you can get me away from the sand?" asked Naruto jokingly, Sasuki nodded to his words and swooped down picking up Naruto.

"Get onto my back my arm hurts terribly" Sasuki asked trying not to sound bossy, Naruto complied and climbed up her body causing her to blush deeply, "Watch where your putting your hands she protested" Naruto could only come out with a sorry, he finally was standing on her back.

"You sure you can carry me Sasuki?" the boy asked sounding slightly worried noticing the large scar on Sasuki's back, "So did you pick this up just now?" Sasuki nodded trying to ignore the pain in her back. "So you beat her?"

"Naruto I can carry you the Raven gave me enough Chakra to support you, because I cant support you with my weight I use the Raven's chakra, and about Yugito I think I have however my attack may not have been as effective as I hoped, Now Naruto do you have a plan for this situation?" Sasuki asked before letting out a short cry

"You al-" before Naruto could finish a quick yes was said by Sasuki, sighing Naruto continued, "Lets not call it a plan but I used up five kunai against Lee, I used one just now leaving me with four, I am hoping with your help I might be able to get on his head, then I'll take out Gaara's still body, I'm not sure if it'll work but at least I get to pound him in some more" joked Naruto.

"I suppose I can get there just don't take too long my Sharingan can't predict movements as fast as his yet" Sasuki told Naruto honestly who just smiled.

"Sasuki fly to the left of him, that's all I need you to do, I have always wanted to try diving in the sky" Naruto said as Sasuki reached her destination

"I'll finish him now!" Naruto shouted jumping of Sasuki's back, first he threw one of his kunai directly downwards, Shukaku used his arm to block it, then he threw one towards Shukaku's chest forcing it to use his right arm to block it, then he threw a kunai onto Shukaku's left shoulder and used Hirashin to teleport there. _"Fox give me some chakra please, just enough for me to run to his face, my last Hirashin if for my escape" _Naruto pleaded.

Without even commenting the Fox lent Naruto some power just as that happened Shukaku's right claw flew towards Naruto causing a huge cloud of sand to appear, "Naruto-kun!!!" screamed Sasuki as she witnessed this.

* * *

"I don't think this is the time for you to worry about anyone else!" shouted a familiar voice, looking down Sasuke saw Yugito firing a beam of chakra at her she didn't have time to dodge, the beam pierced her shoulder and right wing, Sasuki fell down into the earth, timing herself perfectly Yugito dashed straight into Sasuki with her claws, disabling Sasuki's left arm and wing, Sasuki led helplessly against a tree writhing in pain, "The cat has finally cornered its prey."

Blood ran down Sasuki's arms, a small pool of blood below her, she tried desperately to fly away but she couldn't, Yugito walked slowly over to the girl and sunk her chakra claws into Sasuki's arms further, she pulled Sasuki into a tree branch and dropped her there, She then jumped onto a branch facing Sasuki directly, "Last time my attack wasn't at full power, now that you cant move its over!" Yugito shouted as she began to charge up her most powerful attack, Sasuki just squirmed but managed to get to her feet.

* * *

Shukaku was realising his mistake now he had directly punched his own arm knocking him off balance, the chakra that Kyuubi supplied Naruto gave him enough speed to dodge the Bijuu's attack Naruto was now exhausted looking directly at Gaara's motionless body.

Shukaku was controlling the sand around Naruto's feet but Naruto wasn't going to give in, he charged up his Rasengan with his remaining strength, "This time, you really are going down, RASENGAN!" screamed Naruto plummeting the Rasengan in the exact same spot he hit Gaara in the arena, the boys eyes shot open instantly, Shukaku that he was disappearing, and Gaara's eyes began to close slowly as the large figure of sand collapsed sending both Genin towards the hard earth.

Gaara went first blood he was covered in blood and couldn't even move Naruto was right behind him in the sky, and pulled out his final Hirashin kunai as he withdrew it he began to feel weak. Before having the chance to throw it he passed out, the kunai was facing his body, he hadn't let it go yet for an odd reason his grip still remained Gaara fell through the trees breaking through countless thick branch's before colliding with the floor loudly.

Naruto followed and with the first impact of the tree the kunai got thrust into his stomach he continued to fall and luckily landed on his back to prevent it piercing his entire stomach, however Naruto lay silent on the floor as blood flowed out of his wound, the wound was healing much slower than it should have, the Kyuubi roared in panic at Naruto but he couldn't hear him, Naruto was completely out cold and couldn't do anything about it and due to the fact that the kunai was still in him made it impossible for the Kyuubi to heal around it.

* * *

Sasuki smiled in relief as she saw the large Shukaku fall, she didn't see Naruto getting impaled so she believed it was all over, it filled her with confidence, Yugito stood in shock whilst charging, _"How the hell?" _she thought, however a massive smile spread across her face, she would be the last one standing.

Sasuki was struggling as hard as she could, she managed to move her arms slightly and began to scream in agony, _"Raven, please give me more chakra I don't care how this affects me!" _she told the raven in her mindscape, the Raven smiled sadly and gave her enough chakra too move her wings.

"**Sasuki using your dark element with fire" The raven instructed her container who didn't understand.**

"_That's impossible, besides with something like that I'd only have enough for one attack and if I missed it would be all over!" _Naruto screamed at the Raven.

"**It's possible, just focus your dark element in a way that you use Kaizuki then add the fire element, the dark element is highly versatile though this would most probably be game over no matter what happens" the Bijuu commented.**

"_You mean were risking it all on one attack that's a little crazy don't you think" _Sasuki told the raven who just laughed, _"What's so funny?" _

"**I find it funny that we even have a chance, look at her she is in complete harmony with her Bijuu, yes we get along but not like them, a Jinchuuriki can become stronger when it trusts the demon inside it and vice versa, I would like for one day to see a cat get defeated by the bird, I guess we wont get that today" the raven spoke pessimistically in a desperate effort to make Sasuki take the risk.**

"_I will beat it! Even if this doesn't work I won't loose!" _Screamed Sasuki, her words stunned the raven for a second.

"**Sasuki, if you fail this we can't win" The Raven spoke with a dead serious tone.**

"_So your saying I should just give up if I get knocked down, that I should lay down and die without putting up a fight, if Naruto-kun can stand up to a giant Bijuu without fear and win, why can't I!" _Sasuki commented, the words she said made the raven smile.

"**So you're going to use the Dark Kaizuki?" the raven asked in curiosity and hope.**

"_Of course I will, I trust you as you're my battle partner, if this fails you say we will loose right?" _Sasuki said whilst grinning, her words actually made the raven feel happiness for a short second.

"_**She trusts me?" **_**the raven thought to herself, "And yes we will loose if this fails Sasuki so make sure you don't miss!" **

Sasuki nodded and started charging up her attack, the action shocked Yugito who was rushing to make her attack as strong as it could be, Dark Chakra spread up Sasuki's arm she began to scream loudly as she injected the fire chakra into the attack, her arm was now engulfed by Black flames with a hint of blue, small embers cracked the sky as they sunk of her arm, Yugito's cocky smile was replaced by a desperate look on her face, she needed to launch her attack.

"_Let's do this!" _Sasuki screamed to the Raven who returned the sentiments, Sasuki jumped of her tree branch, flying at full speed with her fractured arm held out desperately, when Sasuki had hit halfway between their distance Yugito finally released her attack it flew at a phenomenal speed, colliding with Sasuki's outstretched arm, _"She won't reach me" _Yugito screamed to herself.

Sasuki was pushing hard; it was if the earth stood still, the blazing attack that Yugito had fired was just in contact with her arm she felt the resistance in the beam, she began to panic slightly.

"**Sasuki you can pull through this, it may be pure chakra attack but you can do it Sasuki!" screamed the raven in support, Sasuki smiled inwardly at the Raven who was trying just as hard as she was.**

"_I won't let you down, I won't let anyone down and I'll show everyone that Sasuki Uchiha has the potential to become one of the Best ninja that ever existed!" _Sasuki told the raven as time began running again.

"PUSH THROUGH IT!" screamed Sasuki, the resistance was weakening she began moving faster towards Yugito cutting the beam down the centre the beam was being pushed back, Sasuki was now inch's from the cloud ninja.

"_No she can't nothing can break through it she'll never reach me!" _Yugito screamed putting her last bit of strength into the beam, just centimetres from Yugito and Sasuki started to slow down, moving closer and closer, Sasuki broke the beam, Plunging her arm forward, _"I'm going to do it, this is the-"_just then Sasuki felt a powerful slash hit her back it followed through pushing Sasuki downwards, quickly Sasuki grasped the tree branch with one hand, unfortunately it was the fractured one, her whole arm and hand was fracture she felt her bone snapping she whelped in pain as a few droplets of tears coursed down her face, a new cut on her back from Yugito's slash.

"You had me really worried there for a second Sasuki Uchiha, I must say that was an impressive attack, truly wonderful performance but… This is where you loose!" Yugito then dug one of her claws into Sasuki's little finger making her loose some grip, blood trickling out of her torn pinky.

"How interesting you still hold on for dear life, how entertaining is this" Yugito commented before laughing evily. _"I don't really want to kill someone but it's my duty, your treated excellently as a Jinchuuriki I don't know why but you just are, whilst if I don't fulfil my job I'll be branded a traitor, heck I am branded one now just because I hold the Nibi and I'm friends with it!" _Yugito thought to herself clenching her teeth then biting her causing blood to trickle down her lips.

"_I'm sorry raven. I failed" _Sasuki spoke to the raven sadly who suddenly got pissed at her.

"**You haven't failed yet, you broke her attack, you have her scared, you told me you wont give up where's that determination that you showed earlier!?" The raven screamed at Sasuki.**

During this time Yugito cut deeply into Sasuki's thumb causing her to dangle with nearly no grip now, Yugito was really enjoying it, she didn't even know why, she thought about it and all she could come up with was the fact that Sasuki was a pampered like a princess whilst she was treated as a tool, someone who was only useful for controlling the Nibi and using it for jobs, She thought about how Sasuki must have so many friends where she only had one true friend, She had no idea of the family life that Sasuki had she always assumed that everyone had it better than her.

"Why are you going this far!" screamed Sasuki, the scream was due to the pain and the sorrow she was feeling she never thought that anyone could be so evil.

"Orders and also this is personal" Yugito informed Sasuki whilst playing with the girl's index finger ready to make it loose grip.

"What do you mean orders and what do you mean personal? I have never done anything against you!" Sasuki screamed, just then Yugito sliced Sasuki's Index finger right off making her let out one of scream in agony, this was just met by Yugito's sadistic laugh.

"You Sasuki Uchiha are everything that a Jinchuuriki desires, you have friends, you are able to live freely without people glaring at you constantly for keeping them safe from a demon, heck your family didn't leave you because of it DID THEY!" she screamed letting out a few tears.

"No but having a parent that you hardly know leave isn't as bad as having rejection thrown at you is it" Sasuki began to cry loudly, "Yes now I am treated well but you have no idea of the burden that I carry, I was looked down on until I could use the raven the only people who cared for me in my family was Itachi-Niisan and Kaa-san, even my aunt and uncle looked down on me, you must think its worse to never have parents than get rejected and hated by someone that you strive to impress, someone that you wanted to be proud of you, someone that you put a large amount of effort into helping then they ignore you and call you a failure! You don't know what that's like!" Sasuki screamed at Yugito who just laughed to herself.

"Pathetic that's what I see you as, you have all these things and you still say you have it bad, I have one person to return home too she is the only person who I can remotely trust, you have a whole family, if I can be grateful for one friend how can you be so selfish to want recognition from one person when you already have it!" Yugito screamed as she plunged her claws into Sasuki's remaining fingers that were gripping the tree.

Sasuki fell from the branch and her chakra wings disappeared, Yugito began to lick the blood of her claws and smiled, she then decided to finish it by using one of her strongest fire jutsu to kill Sasuki, it would force Yugito to use up nearly all her chakra but it was worth it.

**The Raven repeated her words once again to Sasuki, "You said you wouldn't give up" **

Time was slow and Yugito was about to rain fire down upon Sasuki, _"I won't give up not till it's over" _

"**That's the spirit, I don't want to harm you but with that conviction I'll allow you to push yourself to your limit, I know it could kill you, I'll do everything in my power to keep you alive if you do anything stupid, you have reminded me of the Demon of Darkness, the times I spent with him were some of my happiest ever, your determination and your skills have impressed me Sasuki, if I am able to I wish to continue serving you if something goes wrong, I will give you four tails worth of chakra just finish her like you said so!" **

Sasuki was falling looking up at the demon cat and smiled, she managed to do a sort of back flip in mid-air as black chakra covered Sasuki's entire body, her wings returned and her eyes shone red, the look brought fear into Yugito's eyes.

Yugito unleashed her final attack as Sasuki flapped her wings towards the floor causing a small dust storm below, she then flew upwards towards the attack, charging straight through it letting out a blood curdling scream and continued on, Yugito stared in fear as Sasuki rammed straight through the branch and knocked Yugito high into the sky, much higher than Shukaku. Yugito was stranded and out of energy as Sasuki continued to fly upwards towards Yugito, got behind Yugito and flew above doing a backflip in the air to slow herself down.

Sasuki was right behind Yugito and used her arms to constrict Yugito's claws then flew upwards then back flipped so their heads were facing the floor, in one swift move she went into a nose dive wrapping her wings around Yugito tightly.

A stream on black chakra spiralled down to the earth, Yugito's blazing dark blue chakra spiralled as well creating a sort of tornado of black and blue, a woman watched on a nearby cliff and began to panic she screamed to herself _"YUGITO!" _

They continued towards the floor Yugito full of fear whilst absolute determination was plastered on Sasuki's face, _"Raven you know what?" _after a traditional **'What?' **back Sasuki said, "I'm a hypocrite, I blamed Naruto for doing something so reckless and look now I'm doing something worse, I promised him that I wouldn't be reckless but I couldn't keep it" the raven was silent and didn't know what to say it tried to speak but Sasuki wasn't listening, the two darted towards the earth, _"Naruto I wish I was able to tell you how I feel but it's too late, I love you Naruto-kun" _she thought and Yugito and Sasuki collided with the ground, an eruption of chakra domed around the whole area, everything stood silent, no birds chirping all there was, was a thick blanket of dust.

* * *

(Before Naruto and Sasuki caught up to Gaara and Yugito)

"I am going to end all of it Orochimaru!" screamed the Hokage's body guard.

"So we meet in battle at last Jiraiya"

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Broken Bonds and a Tough Decision**

**Sorry once again for the late update I am so sorry I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm not sure if it's good, so please tell me your opinion.**

**As I said earlier Orochimaru and Jiraiya fight takes part before Sasuki and Naruto's fights but ends around the same time, the reason for this will be shown next chapter.**

**Hope you liked my Chapter though.**

**Please Read and Review the excellent stories written by Chaos Nutter**

**Please Review the chapter and I hope to update soon**

**As the loveable pervert calls me**

**Fate-tenshi xx**


	9. Broken Bonds and a Tough Decision

Chapter Nine of Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate is here

**I had some messages that made me smile due to they were asking about the story which made me genuinely happy that people were interested in reading what was next.**

**I appreciate all the reviews that people send in, I take each one happily good or bad not necessarily flames but good critique that will help me in the future.**

**I hope people liked the Sasuki fight last time it was very fun to write and I think I was able to portray her getting owned and still winning through sheer determination (Like a Genin really would stand a chance against a very experience Jonin without luck on their side)**

**This chapter probably contains the last fight for this arc I may have next chapter being after the destruction sort of chapter for all those interested I am planning to times skip into part two soon maybe after this arc due to no Sasuke return arc is needed **

**Part two will be much longer than part one, part one has been to set up the real story and now that you know about the characters I can progress to part two which will be much more original than this part as I followed a similar time line of events. **

**Part two will probably delve into the realms of Akatsuki and other really dark themes such as war and destruction; instead of the kind of cheery mood I portray in this part it doesn't mean everything will be all sunshine and rainbows from now on. **

**I cant reveal anymore or it will spoil this chapter next chapter ill give a better summary of what part two will be like but nothing that will give the story away just telling all you lot that I wont be making everything all cheerful as sadly life is never all happy there are troubles and people must work to push through them I want to get a message across in my story which may or not be clear too people, I haven't started with the message but I know it will be in part two and I hope people try and guess it.**

**On a very happy side I would like too ask the readers of this story three things which may make me sound stupid but here it goes:**

**Number One 'What is a Beta Reader + how will it benefit me?'**

**Number Two 'If I take interest in having a Beta who would actually be willing to be my Beta?'**

**Number Three 'If you would be so kind could you vote on my poll, the character who wins will get some interesting development to their character…. That's a guarantee'**

**Please read stories by Chaos Nutter they are definitely worth the time.**

**Well with all my idiocy out of the way let's start the new chapter and reveal the future for my story (This chapter will be important I think)**

**Enjoy! **

**Broken Bonds and a Tough Decision**

(Before Naruto and Sasuki caught up to Gaara and Yugito)

"I am going to end all of it Orochimaru!" screamed the Hokage's body guard.

"So we meet in battle at last Jiraiya"

Jiraiya stood silently glaring at Orochimaru obviously filled with a sense of shame and disgust, just seeing the snake Sannin made his blood boil, he couldn't forgive the man for what he did to all the innocent villagers just for his precious little experiments, it was sickening that Jiraiya once classed this man as his best friend.

"Aww Jiraiya why the long face it's been such a long time since we last talked, surely you're still not made at me?" Orochimaru mocked as Jiraiya just stood their silently, "and here I thought we could have had a nice talk about the old days, oh do you remember it? The times where we used to train together, the times when we were all a nice small group, you, me, Tsunade and of course" he grinned with sick pleasure, "and of course the old fool Sarutobi-sensei"

Orochimaru's words had been enough before he knew it a strong right had hit him clean on in the face causing him to tumble across the roof tiles, "Don't speak so smugly about the old man, you know he cared for you!" Jiraiya jolted forward again landing a series of kicks and punches on Orochimaru who had just recently stood up.

"You're just like you were back then Jiraiya, you may be stronger than you were before, however you still have quite the temper, one wouldn't expect such an outburst from the calm pornographic author who spends his days peeking into the women's baths" Orochimaru mocked once again.

Jiraiya stood there grinding his teeth he knew it was all too cause him too loose concentration, Orochimaru was just like a snake, he was ruthless and deceiving and knew every single way that he could inflict damage emotionally on Jiraiya it pained Jiraiya to think of how much of an advantage the man had over him.

"I am actually rather glad that you're my opponent instead of Minato-kun" Orochimaru spoke honestly getting an angry look back from Jiraiya, "Don't get me wrong Jiraiya, you are a very strong opponent and could beat Minato half the time, however..." Orochimaru perked another smile, "My secret weapon will work much, much better on you" Orochimaru then began to laugh like a maniac causing Jiraiya to loose focus just for a second and before he knew it he was being bombarded with many mud missiles causing Jiraiya too be pushed far back and away from the Snake.

"Orochimaru when are you going to learn, you cant beat me anymore not in your form, why do you even decide to fight a worthless battle" Jiraiya asked, truthfully he still didn't want to harm his former friend even after all the acts Orochimaru had pulled, he remembered how the bond got severed, he begged for Orochimaru to come back but it was futile, Jiraiya lost his best friend that day.

"I can't beat you? What gave you the impression that I was going to be fighting you alone, actually this will surprise you so much, a bittersweet moment between you and sensei, how does that sound?" Orochimaru then glared evilly causing Jiraiya to know exactly what Orochimaru was planning.

"You don't mean?" Jiraiya gasped, surely Orochimaru wouldn't sink that low, but it was clearly obvious that he was and after a series of hand seals three coffins emerged from small purple rifts in the floor there was nothing Jiraiya could do about it he didn't react fast enough he was too shocked that his formal friend and pupil would actually resort too such an underhanded trick.

"Yes have a blast from the past if you must because I don't think even you can defeat three of the greatest ninja to have ever existed at once" Orochimaru taunted, as expected the coffins opened slowly, three bodies exited them slowly, the look on their faces weren't that of anything living, all three of them looked Jiraiya straight in the eyes and a feeling of sadness and grief pierced the Sannin's heart.

Jiraiya stood in silent, tears creeping out of his eyes he was face to face with the man who taught him how to be a ninja, the man who was praised as the god of shinobi the usually loud Jiraiya was lost for words.

The three bodies started too look around, Sarutobi smiled with glee on sight of Jiraiya, "Nice to see you again Jiraiya I hope you still don't blame me for the Kyuubi incident" the old man told him, Jiraiya shook his head signalling he was no longer angry but tears still poured, he was about to have to fight Sarutobi something always hoped that he'd never have to do.

Orochimaru stood behind them laughing like a mad man it was the perfect way to fight someone like Jiraiya, "Well I hope you enjoyed your nice little re-union, shame I'm going to cut it a little short" Orochimaru spoke as he presented three kunai with a complex mind control seal on each, Jiraiya quickly observed the seal as each body had a kunai implanted into its back, "Now that the formalities are over with lets start this"

The three Hokage stormed at the frozen form of Jiraiya, each of the three split up and only Sarutobi came up close to him challenging him to a Taijutsu showdown, as Jiraiya fended of his sensei, the first and second hokage were waiting to capitalize on any mistake the man made.

It was clearly obvious, Sarutobi was much more flexible than Jiraiya and was able to avoid of his attacks with ease Sarutobi ducked under a right punch then caught the kick Jiraiya threw afterwards, then with ease Sarutobi swiped the Sannin's leg causing him to fall onto his back.

The first took this opportunity to use the technique that made him famous, after a series of complex hand seals the man called out, "Birth of Dense Woodland" and before Jiraiya knew it the tiles beneath him cracked and saplings broke through, they rapidly grew into trees, Jiraiya rolled out of the way of Sarutobi's kick then jumped backwards so he was facing the three whilst trees grew beneath him.

"_That seal… if I can last long enough maybe, just maybe I can force this situation to turn in my favour"_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he took in a large breath, "Toad Oil" he shouted as the ground below became soaked in a sticky black liquid, then he inhaled once again took aim then released fire onto the toad oil causing the trees to stop growing.

Whilst the fire burned bright it acted as a temporary shield he took this time to pull out a kunai with a small blank scroll on the grip, _"I just need time, when its down to seals not even Orochimaru can beat me"_ the Sannin thought to himself as he racked his brain for a solution.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Deidara was screaming in agony currently he was stuck in Itachi's most ruthless move which could totally break ones mind, Deidara was currently standing still frozen in the Tsukuyomi the sky too him was red but every once in a while small statues would fall from the sky and explode causing various injuries to the man, each time he died he would re-spawn in the same spot awaiting his art to fall once more.

Kakashi and Gai had nearly cleared the arena already, and their competition was getting really serious, they were now less than twenty enemies left and both of them were tied at fifty seven, everyone watched in shock as they saw Kakashi really going at it, "I don't think I have ever seen Kakashi this serious before" thought Kurenai as she saw the masked man cut down another person.

Minato was currently helping civilians escape to the mountains, using his Hirashin he was able to save a large amount of innocents, any enemy that he came across wasn't spared as his yellow flash appeared many were filled with confidence he was the Hokage after all.

Itachi was dealing with the intruders at Konoha's main gates many sand ninja fell before they even stepped in the village, Itachi was a perfect assassin he killed everyone quickly doing it this way spared his conscience as he felt worse when he saw his victims' faces.

Even with all the support parts of Konoha were burning the occasional explosion echoed through the village as women and children fled to the hills, Konoha couldn't go anymore serious than they were at this current time due to civilian risks, this really was becoming a disaster.

* * *

(Orochimaru Vs Jiraiya)

The flame wall was extinguished by the seconds' water jutsu, once again the trees grew at alarming speeds and once again Jiraiya was forced to retreat. Sarutobi charged at him landing a swift kick to Jiraiya's face sending him right into the path of the seconds' water jutsu.

Jiraiya met a large wave head on at the last second calling out "Toad Mouth Bind" and seconds later he was inside a fire breathing toads stomach, completely separated from his opponents, once the seconds' attack seemed to have died down he added a little bit of ink to the kunai and then released the technique only to meet a large flame instinctively he jumped to the side, then ran left towards the second Hokage.

The first couldn't attack Jiraiya because Sarutobi was in his way this is due to the fact that Sarutobi had to remain still whilst using the fire technique; this gave Jiraiya a few moments to get in close which he capitalized on, once close he used his Toad Mouth Bind again this time it only encircled the second, making the fight three against one for the time being.

Jiraiya now wanted to focus on restraining the first if he could do that he would be able to execute his plan but dealing with the first wasn't a walk in the park and his wood jutsu were deadly Jiraiya found himself many times just trying to get up close to the man.

The firsts' trees still continued to grow, whilst avoiding them Sarutobi was sending barrage after barrage of earth based attacks towards his ex-pupil, Jiraiya was starting to realise that I may have been near enough impossible to get to the first whilst Sarutobi was around and it wouldn't be long before the second flooded his technique which would cause the entire vicinity to be slightly flooded.

Darting through the trees Jiraiya finally got a lucky break, by pushing himself of a nearby branch at the angle he was on he was able to get in close to the first, pulling back his arm a large blue orb appeared on it, "Rasen-" but the Sannin was cut short, a recently grown tree wrapped around the Sannin's legs and quickly dealt with his other leg and arms, he was now wide open for attack when the second burst through the technique causing the ground to be submerged in water.

"I'm genuinely shocked Jiraiya, I thought you were better than this" Orochimaru mocked as he walked face to face with his former best friend. Orochimaru then opened his mouth wide and slowly a sword began to emerge when he was done Orochimaru just chuckled as a large sword was in his grasp. "I'll tell you a secret, you know that immortality jutsu, I completed it" before Jiraiya knew it Orochimaru peeled off the skin on his face to reveal a pale, young girl who's eyes were green and had slits just like Orochimaru.

"Sick bastard!" was all Jiraiya said back to it, this caused the Snake to get rather angry clearly shown when Orochimaru slowly began to cut Jiraiya's skin with his Kusanagi sword.

"Indeed your right Jiraiya" Orochimaru mocked, "Instead I know a better way to kill you" he turned to the mindless drone which was Sarutobi and called him over, "Sarutobi-sensei would you be so kind to beat Jiraiya to a bloody pulp?" the drone didn't answer all it did was nod, as Sarutobi threw the first fist Jiraiya clenched his hand, neither Orochimaru nor the Hokage's had noticed this but when Sarutobi came just centimetres from his face Jiraiya managed to throw the object onto Sarutobi, Orochimaru wondered what it could be as it sunk in the old mans frame.

Sarutobi began to shake slowly prompting Orochimaru to shout "What the hell did you do!" to this Jiraiya just laughed and seconds later the vines around him had been demolished by Sarutobi.

"That cursed kunai it took some time but I knew I'd seen that seal before now you're probably wondering why that is relevant but it is. Orochimaru you failed to remember that I am one of Konoha's few seal masters so when you put that seal into the bodies I quickly observed and created a counter seal which gives the user free will of course there can be downsides to this but I was pretty sure that Sarutobi-sensei would like to help me in this task." Jiraiya told his former friend.

Orochimaru began to look slightly uneasy it was now three against two and he had the advantage but he knew how stubborn Jiraiya was and that was what worried him the most he knew that Jiraiya just wouldn't let himself die until he got a job done. "So you released sensei from my grasp but it still isn't enough to beat me!" Orochimaru bluffed as he knew the strengths of his two opponents and that caused him to doubt slightly.

Sarutobi turned slowly to Orochimaru and the two Hokage his eyes were filled with tears "you two I'm sorry what my former pupil did to you" then turning to Orochimaru "If I knew you would have walked this far down the wrong path I would have killed you back then" Sarutobi said before thinking back on the time he found Orochimaru's research labs. (Not going to put the flashback because everyone has seen)

"But you missed your chance Sarutobi-sensei and this time it'll be me that kills you. I was so saddened when I heard the news that you sealed the Kyuubi into that Naruto boy I was both shocked and a bit pleased because now it means I can kill the container to the beast that even you failed to defeat!" Orochimaru hissed whilst putting his normal face back on.

Sarutobi turning to Jiraiya whispered something in his ear the white haired Sannin nodded and began to charge forward. Sarutobi started to make hand signs when he was finished he called out "Enma!" the name shook Orochimaru to his core as he commanded to two Hokage to stop Sarutobi thus leaving Jiraiya with a free route to Orochimaru the two Hokage ignored Jiraiya completely giving Jiraiya the chance to punch Orochimaru so hard that the sound of bones cracking was heard from this Orochimaru went tumbling across the tiles "It looks like its One on One now Orochimaru!"

* * *

(Sakura)

"_I know Kakashi-sensei told me that I could help them now but there just too strong in comparison to them I'm completely weak what can I do to help them?" _Sakura thought to herself as she pursued Naruto and Sasuki.

Whilst hopping through the forest she realised that the earth started to shake violently forcing her to fall of the branch that she was standing on, looking up at the sky she saw a sight that scared her so bad that she froze.

Above was a giant raccoon that seemed to be made of sand Sakura could only think _"What if Naruto-kun and Sasuki are fighting that thing how do they have any hope to win, I know there is something about them that makes them stronger than regular genin but how are you supposed to take that thing out wait what's that?" _she thought.

Looking at the sky she saw a black object flying through the sky with someone on top of it after careful observation she noticed the blonde hair and thought _"Naruto? But what is that?" _at that second Naruto began throwing kunai I jumped off eventually landing on the beasts' shoulder but then the monster punched the spot and it began filled with dust Sakura feared the worst.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

The stadium was now clear and the only enemy left was Deidara who was just lying unconscious but the obvious signs of pain were showing on his face. "Looks like this was my win Gai" Kakashi spoke proudly forcing Gai to admit that Kakashi did well.

"Kakashi just because you won this time doesn't mean a thing we are now drawing overall!" he shouted at this rival before putting his thumb in a good job pose and letting his teeth shine with a ting. All the Jonin were now looking towards the purple box wondering what the hell was going on.

"W-wait what's that?" shouted Kurenai looking to the sky in the distance a giant creature was spotted it made everyone freeze just like Sakura did "That thing it cant be a tailed beast, no wonder why that Gaara was so freakishly strong and crazy" Kurenai stated but the comment seemed to hit the wrong chord in Kakashi.

"Just because a tailed beast is in somebody doesn't make them crazy!" he shouted it caused all the Jonin to look at him with confusion before any questions were asked he just commented "You should count people for there actions not what they have within" most of the Jonin seemed satisfied with this moments later they saw the giant creature falling causing the Jonin to be momentarily stunned. "That's our Naruto" Kakashi stated proudly.

Minato was now going on the offensive taking out any enemy in mere milliseconds every enemy started to avoid the path he was on after hearing many small screams before everything went silent call it intuition but people just didn't want to walk that way anymore.

The ninja at the main gates were now easily resisting, with Itachi there it was an easy task many ninja watched him mercilessly kill anyone who came close but they were all one move kills all the ninja there started to gain unbelievable amounts of respect for the man.

"Were nearly there we just need to get a few more civilians then we can go on the counterattack" shouted Anko as more innocents entered the mountains.

Kabuto who was still in his ANBU disguise managed to merge with the ANBU group who was watching the fight between Orochimaru and Jiraiya it was rather amusing to him because the ANBU who were witnessing it were in awe and cheering on 'team Jiraiya' though they couldn't hear what they were speaking off they still watched intently.

* * *

(Orochimaru and Jiraiya)

Jiraiya who had witnessed the fall of Shukaku smiled inwardly and thought _"Well done Naruto you truly are your fathers son maybe you can perfect the form that not even I can" _"Konoha seem to be resisting your futile attempt to invade did you genuinely think you could conquer Konoha?" questioned Jiraiya.

"I can't say that I didn't want to conquer Konoha but my true goal was the death of Minato and his little son no the Kyuubi was only a goal once I met him. The resurrection technique would have hit Minato hard as I doubt he would ever harm the guy who sacrificed his life not just to save Konoha but also his family this jutsu was designed to fight someone mentally not physically. What would have made it harder for him is the wood jutsu as it would have stopped his Hirashin kunai yes I know of the technique but I heard no-one but a Namikaze can use it!" declared Orochimaru.

"You really think Minato is that stupid. He would have known that the resurrections weren't the original body. That's obvious also Minato would have beaten you much earlier but I wanted to do this, I want to be the one that finally finishes the job that sensei could never finish. Orochimaru we have known each other for years but…. I'm going to kill you!"

"I'll show you that once a loser always a loser Jiraiya!" Orochimaru taunted before charging at Jiraiya swinging his sword swiftly "You're not going to fight back?" Orochimaru commented cockily. Jiraiya looked up and waited for the horizontal slash by Orochimaru once it was about to be used he ducked and swiped Orochimaru's legs "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet" called out Jiraiya as millions of embers flew at the downed man.

Orochimaru reacting quickly stabbed his sword into the tiles and by using the handle pushed himself into the air avoiding the attack then making hand signs "Hidden Snake Jutsu" once he finished the hand signs quite a few snakes left Orochimaru's sleeves and entangled the Toad Sannin "Thought you were going to kill me Jiraiya it's just like you to make a promise that you can't keep.

Orochimaru picked up his Kusanagi and walked over to Jiraiya who was fumbling with something and once Orochimaru and Jiraiya were face to face the toad Sannin just smiled "Explosive tag" at that moment a small explosion went off releasing Jiraiya but damaging him and Orochimaru truly a double edged sword.

The two Hokage were swinging with everything they had but they couldn't catch Sarutobi who was using the trees to his advantage "Enma transform!" he called out the monkey king agreed but told him that he would have to wait as he needed to prepare Sarutobi smiled and thanked his old friend before Enma asked him the question 'What's it like being dead?'

Whilst dodging Sarutobi began to answer "Well I was inside the death gods stomach to it's probably different for everyone else but inside its stomach was just me the Kyuubi and darkness the only glimmer of light was below our feet occasionally once one of us had hurt each other enough a large laugh would be heard and everything reset back to how we were when we started fighting so basically an endless loop of fighting" Enma apologised but Sarutobi said "No need it was my decision to seal the Kyuubi I should have thought of the consequences but I'm glad that Konoha is doing fine" just then Enma finally turned into the Adamantine Staff "Let's go Enma"

Sarutobi aloud the two Hokage to follow him into the large artificially created forest in this sort of environment with Sarutobi's dexterity and skill with a staff he was nearly an unbeatable opponent. As the first and second jumped in Sarutobi smiled as they approached first of all he climbed upwards forcing them to follow then by swinging himself around the branch he dropped down on the opposite side of the tree that they were climbing "Extend" Enma then extended smashing through the tree and hitting the first in the gut unfortunately for Sarutobi the first continued holding the staff pulling him with him.

As Sarutobi was falling he propelled himself once again off a tree and landed on a nearby one the tree that Sarutobi had smashed through fell just avoiding the first who was lying on the floor. Before Sarutobi knew it the second was behind him this time Sarutobi rotated the Adamantine staff around his body winding the second then he directed the staff upwards upper cutting the second _"I wasn't expecting it to be this easy" _as Sarutobi looked down he found out that the two were slowly regenerating _"Damn hurry up Jiraiya!" _

Jiraiya finally got back to his feet after being thrown back by the small scale explosion the ANBU outside commented "so this is an S-class ninja battle" they then looked over to the Hokage fight where Kabuto commented "and a Hokage battle royal" when the ANBU turned around Kabuto slaughtered them and hid but still keeping his eye on the battle _"If Orochimaru-sama manages to lose I'll take the body" _he thought as the battle raged on.

* * *

(Sakura)

"Naruto-kun!" the pink haired girl ran over to her crush who was face down on the floor once next to him she flipped him over and saw the kunai in his gut he was slightly conscious "Naruto-kun what happened?" she asked in a panic.

Opening his eyes slightly he told her "That Raccoon I took it down but the strain on my body didn't let me use Hirashin so I fell unconscious and landed on my own kunai" he began to cough blood "Sakura remove it please"

"It'll kill you Naruto-kun I can't do that" she told him but he shook his head and smiled.

"I'll heal instantly I can't explain it too you but please trust me, I have to get too Sasuki-chan before she does something crazy… please" he pleaded. As she looked at him she took a large breath declaring 'fine!' and pulled the kunai out, "Thank you Sakura-chan" he said as the wound healed nearly instantly _"-chan?" _she thought, "See all healed, so lets get going!" he commented as he staggered to his feet covered in blood."

* * *

(Orochimaru and Jiraiya)

Orochimaru charged at Jiraiya who was finally deciding that he would resort to his best move but first he needed to get some free time when Orochimaru reached him he jumped away then when Orochimaru came again Jiraiya side stepped the sword and punched him cleanly sending Orochimaru flying _"Now" _

Jiraiya started to make seals "Summoning Jutsu!" he called out as two elderly frogs appeared "Ma, Pa please will you assist me for Sage mode!" the two frogs looked up and for the first time since Jiraiya had known them they didn't even deny him they just jumped onto his shoulders and started to gather Natural energy when they had finally done it he entered sage mode taking on a toad like appearance, gaining quite a few warts and his face changed slightly "I don't like this form as it doesn't go well with the ladies but you're dead now Orochimaru!"

"What differences can that make?" Orochimaru hissed but Jiraiya just laughed at his comment getting angry Orochimaru ran straight at Jiraiya with his sword and tried to hit him. Jiraiya just kicked him sending Orochimaru to the far end of the barrier the snake began to panic _"His attacks they have increased extraordinarily this can't be the loser that I grew up with!" _Orochimaru then began to struggle to even move he looked up to see Jiraiya towering above him.

"I wish I could have ended this in another way Orochimaru"

Sarutobi jumped down and started fighting both at once he was just stalling for as long as he could then glancing over to Jiraiya he smiled as he saw his ex-student who he thought was a failure standing above the prodigy _"He really has grown into a brilliant person who would have expected it from what he used to do!" _he thought as he kept the two Hokage at bay.

"Orochimaru you used to always be better than me at everything, I always tried to catch up but you kept growing stronger and stronger. It was my dream to one day gain your respect but I guess that will never happen" tears went down Jiraiya's face "Even though I hate you I still remember you as my former best friend however you have trailed too far down the wrong path I'm sorry"

Jiraiya started to make a rasengan but it kept getting bigger and bigger until it was taller than Jiraiya "This attack can demolish a mountain, I never wanted to use something like this but it'll finish you for sure, goodbye old friend"

"What no! What are you doing? Stop it! You'll really kill me" he panicked as Jiraiya got ready.

"I'm prepared for that as I said goodbye!" he picked Orochimaru up by the neck and squeezed down, "Super Great Ball RASENGEN!" he plunged the attack onto Orochimaru covering his entire body at that moment a large explosion occurred in the barrier it spread over the half that Jiraiya and Orochimaru were fighting in, the barrier began to crack before it completely broke scaring the sound four who retreated, Kabuto stood in shock realising his master couldn't be alive now.

The dust cleared and Jiraiya stood victorious Orochimaru's dead body in his grip, the body was tattered and completely covered in blood, Jiraiya could tell all of Orochimaru's bones were broken and internal organs crushed he let go of the body as it landed a large squish noise was heard Orochimaru was basically just skin now.

* * *

(Konoha)

"Begin the counterattack!" called a Konoha Jonin the real attack had begun, Minato was zooming through town he had killed at least one hundred ninja in the last minute he stopped and looked up to the roof that Jiraiya was on _"I knew he could do it only that attack would have broken the barrier" _he smiled and continued the attack

Itachi who was in charge at the gates realised no-one else was coming all the Konoha ninja celebrated _"Sasuki I hope you're okay you too Naruto-kun, no they'll be fine… I hope" _Itachi worried.

ANBU dealt with the rest of the sand and sound ninja in the town the invasion was successfully prevented.

* * *

(Sakura and Naruto)

"Sakura-chan how come you're here?" Naruto asked whilst rushing looking for Sasuki.

"Kakashi-sensei told me too you do know that I have been doing training all month I think I have actually improved!" she then smiled Naruto actually gave her a genuine smile _"I suppose she is a little less irritating now" _

The sound of a tree branch snapping was heard both Naruto and Sakura looked up to the sky witnessing someone flying upwards then gripping onto the helpless person, "Who is that Naruto-kun?" but he didn't reply he began to panic _"Sasuki don't you'll die! Don't do it!" _he screamed in his head he began to rush to where impact would happen Sakura following behind asking "Naruto what's wrong?"

* * *

(Kakashi)

Kakashi looked to the sky to see a large quantity of black chakra he began to panic as well but also began to wonder what she was really going to do _"Sasuki don't say you're going to execute a Lotus from up there? You'll really die well it'll be a miracle if you survive you have to stop!" _all the Jonin's looked at Kakashi who was shaking

"Kakashi what's wrong?" asked Gai sounding genuinely concerned, Kakashi pointed to the sky and whispered 'It's Sasuki' only Gai heard this but he kept silent and whispered to him "your opinion on Jinchuuriki it stems from your students doesn't it" Gai commented still whispering.

Kakashi just nodded to his comment and spoke quietly "She can create wings; I guess she's planning a suicide attack"

Gai just went silent "I'm sure they'll be okay remember they are my eternal rivals students!" he then sent him a good job pose which made Kakashi smile.

"Thanks Gai"

* * *

(Jiraiya)

Jiraiya turned around to see the first and the second disintegrating but for some reason Sarutobi wasn't "It's because I released you from his control that you can stay isn't it?" Jiraiya stated.

Sarutobi began nodding "Jiraiya thank you for finishing what I couldn't do you really have gone beyond all expectations that I had for you. I know that sounds cruel but when you were just a student you were the worst student out of all the future Sannin now look at you" Sarutobi smiled.

Jiraiya had tears run down his face "I'm just happy I could hear that back then when you sealed the Kyuubi you told me that I still didn't understand why you would do something like that and those words really hurt me but now I understand. When I was standing above Orochimaru I really didn't want to kill him but I had to for the good of the village that's what you sacrificed yourself for, the love you hold for the village made you do it"

Sarutobi smiled once again "So you understand finally Jiraiya" the Sannin nodded as he turned his back to Sarutobi and looked out on the village, Sarutobi walked right next to Jiraiya neither of them had noticed that Orochimaru's body was no longer there as Kabuto had snuck in and disappeared instantly.

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked out, Sarutobi smiled and pointed into the sky "An Uchiha was finally accepted as a container for the raven who was it?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Fugaku's daughter Sasuki she is the youngest of the main branch she is also very close to Naruto you could say that they're boyfriend and girlfriend" Jiraiya began to chuckle "I have watched them they are so close it reminds me of me and Tsunade she could never admit her feelings or be as open as those two though"

"Maybe she wasn't actually interested in you Jiraiya" Sarutobi joked "Look at that Jiraiya in rough times the village of Konoha stand together to fight against the problem together even if they're not related by blood they protect each other like family" he then looked to Sasuki who was in the sky and smiled "everyone old and young holds this spirit that young girl up there is a clear example you know what she is going to do right"

Jiraiya nodded "She is going to drop from that high I know it's for Konoha but you shouldn't sacrifice your life like that" he then turned to Sarutobi "I'm sorry it's a little different than what you did but I can see your point"

"Jiraiya the village is strong and will always rise up against threats but I care for everyone in Konoha just like every Hokage has and always will. The strength of this village is represented in the bonds we share with others this is the will of fire"

"By the way Sarutobi-sensei since you were gone you had a grandchild I have kept my eye on him and he is going to become a fantastic ninja one day perhaps you can tell him where the summoning scroll for monkey's is?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No Jiraiya you tell him, I can't remain in this world any longer" the sky began to clear up "I am currently inhabiting the body of one of Orochimaru's subordinates it isn't right so Jiraiya kill me… please if you do this I wont return to the Death god also my time is over"

"But…"

"No buts please do it" he then whispered into Jiraiya's ear "You got that Jiraiya I'm finally ready to go"

"I will honour your last request Sarutobi-sensei" Jiraiya began to cry as a large rasengan formed "goodbye"

"I entrust my will of fire to you Jiraiya"

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya called out the attack completely tore Sarutobi's now weak body apart the man began to smile at Jiraiya miming thank you to him, Sarutobi hit the floor and the ash left the body revealing a sound genin. At that moment the girl in the sky descended.

* * *

(Naruto and Sakura)

"SASUKI STOP!" he screamed as she descended she didn't hear his screams as she approached the floor at great speed. "Please listen!" he tried to shout but it was obstructed by a quiver.

"Sasuki?" Sakura asked curiously

"That up there is Sasuki she's going to kill herself and her opponent at the same time!" he shouted as he ran towards the unstoppable attack "pl-please just listen TO ME!" he screamed she still didn't hear,

He was now in range just as he was about to do something she came crashing down colliding with the floor a few metres in front of Naruto a large explosion of chakra ensued which ended up burning the ground to a crisp.

Naruto was just about fine but when she landed it felt as if his mind was crushed he collapsed to his knees crying he began to slowly approach the centre of impact Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun look out" Sakura screamed and he heard it at the last second just avoiding the kunai. "Who are you?" Sakura screamed at the assailant.

A girl with aqua coloured hair stood in a tree. Her eyes were shaped like a Yin and Yang symbol except it was horizontal the top half was jet black whilst the bottom half was ice aqua. She wore a black winter coat which had yellow highlighting certain areas, she wore a yellow skirt she wore a yellow scarf that went down to her midriff and also had yellow gloves. She also had fluffy shoes on which were black and white, on her arm was a Kumogakure head band. "You don't need to know" she spoke angrily she looked the same age as Yugito.

She looked at all of them and screamed "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS!" that second the air went cold and millions of ice shards littered the area. Naruto looked up and thought _"Hyoton?" _

Icy winds blew and Naruto was bombarded by millions of Ice shards cutting him all over the girl the turned to Yugito and Sasuki _"Yugito how" _she thought then looked to Sasuki coldly _"HER!" _she materialised fifteen ice kunai jumped down and received Yugito then returned to the tree in lightning speed not even Naruto could see it. She then unleashed all of the kunai at Sasuki's body and disappeared from sight.

The sound of blood splattering was heard Naruto looked up to see a standing body with kunai imbedded into her, his eyes then widened _"Why?" _

Sakura got in the way of the attack on Sasuki taking all of the kunai she collapsed soon after; Naruto just slowly approached the two bodies.

He began to tremble at the sight, Sasuki was lying face up, blood all over her, parts of her body were bent in shapes that Naruto thought wasn't possible. There was so much blood that he couldn't even see her face anymore he fell to his knees and crawled over to her.

He stroked her face removing some blood to see that her head was cracked open, tears ran freely, he adjusted her body into a more natural position his tears were mixing with the blood all over her. He moved in close and pulled her body gently into a hug crying everything out.

"**Sasuki I said I would keep you alive the time has come though" **Then raven told the last shred of Sasuki's consciousness which was focusing so much on staying alive that it couldn't answer **"I will keep you alive" **

Naruto moved his hand to her wrist she was still alive it brought a large feeling of happiness to him however if he didn't do something fast she'd die. He got down and placed Sakura on his back then picking Sasuki up bridal style moved as fast as he could with her broken body he could tell that nearly all her bones were broke _"did I just imagine that pulse how can anyone be alive after that?" _he thought whilst crying he began to whisper 'why' over and over whilst approaching Konoha hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Naruto after nearly thirty minutes reached Konoha carrying two wounded he would have arrived much earlier but it would have been to dangerous to Sasuki's body as he got through the gates he saw many Jonin removing the dead bodies but when they say the blood covered group walk through the gates each one gasped Itachi seeing this jumped down asking "Naruto what happened?" he saw Sasuki in his arms and began to tremble "Get them to the hospital he demanded"

"Itachi I'm sorry, if I was a little faster I could have" Naruto blamed himself but Itachi just looked at him with eyes of sympathy.

"You did all you could but get my sister to the hospital I think you all need to get checked, by the way how is her condition?"

Naruto looked at the floor tears running down his face "All her bones are broke I suspect that no organs are damaged probably due to her tenant but even with that said she is… o-on the v-verge of d-death" Naruto then collapsed in front on Itachi the strain from Hirashin caught up with him.

"LIKE I SAID GET THE TO THE HOSPITAL!" Itachi yelled looking at all the Jonin each one sprung up and assisted on getting the group of three to the hospital each one looked on the verge of death, Sakura was losing blood fast, Naruto's heart rate was too high It seemed as if he was having a heart attack nonetheless all the Jonin assisted on getting the group to the hospital.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Naruto woke up in the hospital bed he scanned the room; Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sakura were by his bedside. Minato was using a shadow clone to do his work whilst he sat silently.

"Naruto!" screamed all four in unison but Naruto was slightly absent minded and took around a minute to reply.

"W-what happened to me?" he asked sounding terribly confused the four looked to each other then back at Naruto.

"You brought Sasuki and Sakura back to Konoha after fighting in the woods they found Gaara in a similar state to you except he seemed to be calmer when he awoke the sand took him away and apologised the relations between Suna and Konoha are strong again. Naruto when you returned your body was unbelievably strained I warned you something like this would happen, you ended up having a heart attack good new is your heart is perfectly fine now the bad news is." Minato told his son

"What's the bad news?" Naruto asked whilst panicking

"Sasuki, she hasn't woke up the doctors say there's nothing we can do she is alive but her body it isn't healing not even Tsunade the best medical ninja in the world could do anything for her" the words made Naruto's eyes widen allowing tears to freely flow.

"So she is going to die?" he asked

"Maybe" Minato replied sounding depressed, Naruto noticed that there was a curtain next to his bed he pulled it too see the sight of Sasuki just lying there barely breathing attached to life support machines "Some of her bones have been mended but as you see"

Naruto slammed his hand down on the bedside cabinet and pulled himself out of bed falling over Sakura rushed to his side but he pushed her away and crawled over to Sasuki's bed he slipped his hand into hers and began to cry the sight made all of the other four leave the room to give him some privacy.

Naruto just sat silently for a few minutes, "Why? Why Sasuki?" he increased his grip "You told me to never do anything so reckless, so why? Why did you do it? I can't understand anymore" he buried his face into the sheets next to her sobbing nonstop.

"**Do you hear that Sasuki, you pushed it so far and now you hurt even the one you love, can you hear it?" **the raven asked Sasuki's conscious

"_N-Naruto h-he's crying for me" _Sasuki spoke back to the raven.

"**I promised you something Sasuki, I said I would keep you alive but this isn't much of a life is it?" **the raven asked her master.

"_No it isn't but I don't want to die, Naruto will…" _Sasuki was cut off by the raven

"**Naruto will what? I know you love him but…" **the raven began to speak softer **"This will only cause him more pain too look at you, do you want that Sasuki?" **

"_N-no but I have so much that I wanted to do, I wanted to have a child, be better than Itachi gain Naruto's love, become leader of ANBU my dreams not one of them will ever be fulfilled now" _Sasuki told the raven.

The raven stayed quiet **"I have been alive for a long time now Sasuki, centuries have passed and no-one has ever been able to gain my respect until now, Sasuki do you know that Bijuu can die too" **

"_I thought that wasn't possible" _Sasuki replied but the raven just chuckled slightly.

"**It isn't what you call death though, it's true as we are chakra we can't physically die but we can loose all of our ability to work freely, basically we can become pure chakra with no free will" **the raven informed her master

"_Why are you telling me this, trying to pass the time or something?" _Sasuki joked but the raven wasn't laughing.

"**I am contemplating something but… it will require me to basically die, Sasuki your chakra coils are tangled and crushed no chakra can flow through them, your bones can no longer be healed by a human but…" **

"_What is it?" _Sasuki asked curiously

"**None of my healing powers can help you but… as my chakra is or can become solid I can become the gaps between your bones, I can heal your muscles and fix your coils however you will be using me as a life support machine. We will both be able to function in one body so in example if we were in a fight we could both control your chakra and use separate abilities simultaneously now I'm not saying that I will interfere but…"**

"**.. The procedure will make it very difficult for me, I'll be able to speak with you as I please but when you die I will too and that is certain. As you will be using my chakra to survive you would only be able to draw upon four tails of power at most any more would kill you. You will have your own chakra of course but you must remember you will never be able too go past a four tailed state or you will start using the chakra that I use to keep you alive from this your body will deteriorate but… I fear death too" **

"_Raven thank you for the suggestion but… isn't it too risky for you. Since I've know you you've done all you could to protect me so why even now why are you doing this you can live your entire life freely you don't have to sacrifice yourself for my sake" _Sasuki told her partner.

"**Sasuki this is something I was thinking about when you decided to keep fighting, the bravery you displayed was rare, extremely rare. You were willing to die to defeat Yugito it really shocked me that determination you showed was so nostalgic even when your ancestors closed down on my first container he didn't give up it took an army to take him down, Sasuki please let me do this you need to survive to keep those dreams going, I'll happily die with you… besides I'm going to do it even if you decline this is what I have decided please accept it freely"**

"_Will I always be in control?" _Sasuki asked curiously

"**Of course the only difference is we can work together in battle not as one but as two separate entities in one body of course I wont interfere unless asked, this may sound funny coming from a demon but I have a heart and I want to keep my friend alive" **

"_How does this work?" _Sasuki asked

"**I already started when I suggested you'll be awake soon Sasuki thank you for letting me serve you when I was a singular being as once this is complete we will become one"**

Naruto was still crying loudly the sound tore the hearts of those outside the door, Itachi was also there he understood and was doing his best not to cry but he couldn't the tears wouldn't flow.

Naruto tightened his grip but then he felt a squeeze back the tears momentarily stopped as he looked up turning to the girl looking at her face his gloomy expression changed, her eyes were slowly opening "S-Sasuki?"

She looked around still lying on her back looking at the ceiling until a faint voice entered her ears she smiled and replied quietly "yes?" she moved her arms freely and removed the mask all to Naruto's surprise.

He broke down again this time due to joy crying whilst on his knees he felt Sasuki's hand running through his spiky hair she was smiling brightly and staggered up in an upright position "Thank god, thank god" was all Naruto said as he stood up staggering still.

He pulled Sasuki into a long hug and began to cry on her shoulder happily she just stroked his head lovingly people hearing the commotion rushed into the room to see Naruto hugging a conscious Sasuki crying his eyes out on her shoulder.

The group ran over too Sasuki, Itachi finally shed his tears looking at the couple smiling he just left them too it _"What exactly happened didn't they say she could never heal, how is she moving, it really is a miracle." _

Minato whispered something into Kushina's ear and she began to giggle before commenting "Aww look at the cute couple" Naruto turned around to his mother and replied.

"Anything wrong with that?" she was shocked he showed no signs of embarrassment, Sasuki did but Naruto was completely serious "But I'll wait till I can with her alone" the words made Sakura smile and walk towards the door

"Sakura!" Naruto called out she turned around looking confused "Thank you for taking the hit you saved her doing that" Sakura just smiled and waved them goodbye once outside she smiled inwardly _"I never stood a chance" _

Jiraiya looked at the other three and they left it was now Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuki left in the room. He walked over and sat on a chair at her bedside. "Sasuki I am glad that your awake but how exactly did it happen is it something related to the raven?"

Sasuki looked up in shock and clenched the bed sheet and nodded "It told me that it was now my life support it didn't heal me it took over the jobs that my body could no longer do. It told me that I wont be able to draw on as much chakra and it will be able to speak with me and work with me but it would die when I do in other words we fused"

Jiraiya went quiet before speaking up "You really must have some charismatic ability, only one other Bijuu has done it before Sasuki when you die it wont die, it'll be reborn as something else" he stood up and smiled "I'll leave you two alone" he left the room chuckling once outside he nodded to the three who suspected so

"Does that mean" Kushina asked

"Yes if Akatsuki capture her they'll kill her only a day and a half after activating the sealing, she is in a bad situation out of all the Jinchuuriki she is the most at risk…." Everyone looked at the floor "... but I'm sure she won't be caught" They smiled and waited in the corridor.

"Sasuki, I-I" he was cut off by a quick kiss to his lips which left him stunned.

"Yes" she just replied to the question that she knew he'd ask he smiled brightly but before he continued Sasuki spoke "Naruto-kun why are you in hospital clothing"

He looked down at himself feeling slightly embarrassed and spoke up "I'm in the same boat as you I had a heart attack after straining myself using my techniques too much if I stayed down when Sakura found me I wouldn't have been like this but…"

"… After we got assaulted by a cloud ninja I carried you and Sasuki to Konoha it was excruciatingly painful when I got through the gates I spoke with your brother but I collapsed soon after just like you I woke today"

She was full of shock "A heart attack" she paused for a small moment, "What happened to Yugito?"

"My heart is fine Sasuki and about Yugito she was in the same state as you were soon after we found you she was taken way by that cloud ninja, more importantly…" he went silent "… I know you already answered but I still wanted to ask, this is the first time I have done this so… would you be my girlfriend?" he asked sounding really unconfident.

A warm pair of lips met his and time froze it seemed like they'd been kissing for eternity when they finally broke apart she giggle slightly gaining a confused look from Naruto "I already said yes didn't I?" they then moved into another long kiss.

"**Sasuki I'm glad I could do this for you" **the raven whispered gaining a smile from Sasuki's consciousness.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Deidara had been imprisoned for two weeks now he still hadn't said a word about any of his operations and rumours were spreading like wildfire that his employer Orochimaru had been killed he sat in his cell laughing slightly psychotically until two screams were heard.

Deidara walked to the door and looked through the bars two slit pupils met his "Do you want to get out of this place?"

Deidara nodded and smiled "Of course"

"Let's get revenge on those Uchiha" the man said gaining Deidara's approval "So join Akatsuki and take everything away from Itachi before killing him" Deidara once again agreed. "With that set here have some clay"

An explosion went off knocking the door over "Akatsuki yeah sounds like fun"

The two escaped into the night heading towards Akatsuki headquarters.

"So Orochimaru when do we start this?" Deidara asked curiously, the figure next to him laughed crazily.

"Correction Deidara-san its Kabuto and when you ask its just two and a half years away"

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Konoha's Dark Flame and Crimson Gale?**

**This sums up part one, I will be moving into part 2 next chapter, Part two will be much longer than part one, I think I have summed everything up that I wanted to in part one.**

**A little news the girl who assaulted team seven was my OC who I have a story about she is going to play a large part in part two she will be pursuing Sasuki that's all I am saying.**

**I hope you liked the chapter I had a headache right after finishing because I had been typing for hours lol.**

**Please Vote on the poll for your Favourite Changed Fate Character! The winner will get some interesting development. (Poll closes August 1****st**** 2009)**

**Hope fighting wasn't terrible but it was a very hard chapter too write because I had to sum a lot of things up.**

**Read and Review stories by Chaos Nutter**

**Please Review with your opinion.**

**Until next time bye xx**

**Fate-tenshi xx**


	10. The New Student Mazaki Yori

Chapter 10 of Naruto Namikaze Changed Fate is here.

**Ok this is the official start of part 2 so Sasuki and Naruto are 15-16 years old Sakura too of course. **

**Before this chapter officially starts I'll do a short on what they have done between the years it wont be a part of the story more like a list basically a fact file and as the story progresses you will figure out why they got it or what not.**

**My chapter 9 was disappointing or I didn't like it, I intended to have the last part be a separate chapter but in the end I thought people wouldn't want the weekly release that I used to do to be a really short chapter.**

**If anyone is wondering I prefer Sasuki the most lol**

**If anyone has any suggestions to make I am always happy to read and consider I never throw away a suggestion without thinking it through if I adopt the suggestion I will give them credit for it.**

**Please read and review stories by Chaos Nutter**

**Well Enjoy **

**Fate xx**

**Name:** Naruto Namikaze

**Alias:** Naruto theCrimson Gale or Crimson Gale

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Accomplishments: **Defeated the One Tailed Shukaku, Rookie of the year, Chuunin aged 13 (first Chuunin exam), Jonin 14

**Signature Move(s): **Rasengan, Hirashin, Crimson Shockwave

**Kekkei Genkai(s): **Sacchigan (Doujutsu)

**Other information: **Taijutsu master, Master of Fuuton techniques, Highly adaptive, High Bounty in the Bingo Books, Flawless teamwork with **Sasuki of the Dark Flame**, Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Container of the Kyuubi (few know this), Quick learner, Very High Chakra Pool, Very Fast.

**Name: **Sasuki Uchiha

**Alias: **Sasuki of the Dark Flame, Dark Flame Sasuki

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Accomplishments: **Defeated Yugito Nii (Two Tails Jinchuuriki), Kunoichi of the year, Chuunin aged 14, Jonin 15

**Signature Move(s): **Dark Kaizuki

**Kekkei Genkai(s): **Sharingan, Yamiton

**Other information: **Ninjutsu master, Duel wield Tanto (left hand) Katana (right hand), High Bounty, Aptitude for converting a Jutsu's elemental designation, Flawless teamwork with **Naruto the Crimson Gale**, Fused with the Nanabi, Very Fast, Large Chakra Pool.

**The New Student Mazaki Yori**

A large explosion emanated from the centre of the main forest in the land of earth in mere moments there was a crater in the centre of the forest, birds escaped to the sky from the sound of a tumbling giant which echoed through the trees.

A blonde haired man sat on a large bird directly over the scorched earth laughing psychotically, his large smile was one that showed that he was clearly mentally unstable, as the man looked at his handiwork he began to laugh even more creepily all that remained was an unconscious old man facing down in the dirt.

"Deidara don't you think that ending was a little over-dramatic you could have taken him out differently but you just had to go for a big bang, seriously someone must have heard that!" hissed Kabuto angrily at his Akatsuki partner "Besides this guy wasn't even your target and you attacked him anyway, you know the boss is going to be pissed about this right!"

"You still scared of the boss Kabuto, you're such a scared little shit what's he going to do to me! All I did was capture a Bijuu, that's our job isn't it and besides if I don't get practice against opponents of this level how am I ever going to defeat that bastard Itachi, yeah"

"Well for one he could easily defeat us, haven't you heard the rumours about him, he defeated Hanzo of the Salamander with ease and what makes that worse is my master Orochimaru once went up against Hanzo with Jiraiya and Tsunade helping him and you know what, they were defeated easily by that man, now tell me Deidara how the fuck are we supposed to defeat a man like that?"

Deidara went silent, his grin no longer remained and he noticeably shivered slightly at the thought of such a strong person "So… what do you want me to do just leave him here, yeah?"

"Well if we seal the four tails now it would affect the balance of the Bijuu, but just leaving him could be trouble for us, if we let this man return to his village the news would catch on that someone is attacking the Jinchuuriki, damn Deidara you always cause so many problems… I suggest we take him back to headquarters though because even if it angers the boss, if word gets out about our organisation he's going to be even more pissed"

"So back to headquarters" Deidara sighed, "But do you know what I'm really annoyed about Kabuto"

"No" Kabuto replied whilst shaking his head.

"This guy wasn't even a challenge to me, seriously this thing is a Bijuu and I took it down so easily, in comparison to the time I fought Itachi it was as if it was a walk in the park, Itachi he…. Is just another monster in this world, yeah?"

"I suppose, but the time will soon come, Naruto, Sasuki and Itachi all of them will fall we Akatsuki will reign supreme over this world the organisations such as Konoha will fall beneath our might, I'll make that village beg for mercy but we won't be so kind, when this plan is over the world is ours!" Kabuto proclaimed.

"You really are gone in the head you know that, all I want to do is kill everyone but no you want people to beg and grovel that isn't art, ART IS GOING OUT WITH A BANG!"

Kabuto chuckled to himself, "I suppose it is, but Deidara don't you ever get too ahead of yourself because if you ever try and stop my ambition I'll kill you myself!" he shot a slit eyed glare causing Deidara to envision his own death.

"I'd like to see you try because maybe it'll be you going out with a bang!" Deidara replied with a shaky voice.

Deidara's clay bird descended to the ground signalling Kabuto to get on, after a few moments the unconscious Jinchuuriki and Kabuto were securely in place and the bird flew to the skies "If I'm scary to you Deidara just imagine the boss"

Deidara gulped loudly, keeping his vision directly forward he never replied as the three men flew through the skies.

* * *

**Konoha**

A tall handsome blonde male walked through the village centre shining his smile to all the onlookers who were predominately women every time they saw his radiant smile they felt as if they were satisfied for life.

The man finally reached his destination walking through the entrance he sat at his usual seat, he picked up a pair of chopsticks and waited patiently.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen how may I, Oh it's you Naruto" after a long stare Ayame continued her sentence "… The usual I presume?"

He looked the woman in the eyes and smiled "Yep, thanks Ayame-chan!" he shouted enthusiastically, she instantly reacted to his inhuman charm, her face went a scorching red and she began to stutter whilst nodding. Naruto gave her a questioning look as she ran into the kitchen.

A chorus of the words "Naruto-sama we love you!" was coming from the large crowd outside the ramen bar, five women rushed into the bar and sat at the remaining stools the screams changed to a disappointed sigh, _"damn those girls are lucky" _thought the crowd of fangirls.

A loud laugh came from the kitchen "I guess Naruto-kun is here again, it's like he advertises this place, seriously every time he's here we get so many customers, man that kid is good for business"

"You do know that I can hear you right?" Naruto shouted into the kitchen, causing the man to laugh once again _"But I guess his words are right, but so many girls are here oh crap what if she finds out, it'll be like last time" _

Ayame appeared from the kitchen carrying seven bowls of ramen to the delight of the young man, once she placed the bowls on the counter he was like a machine he didn't focus on anything but eating allowing the women to stare at his delighted face causing small gasps.

The owner Teuchi appeared from the kitchen smiling brightly as Naruto scoffed down his meal, "So Naruto-kun what would Sasuki-chan do if she saw you with so many girls?" the women just growled at the mention of that name.

Naruto's eyes widened, he began to choke on his ramen, his face full of delight was now one of terror after finally forcing the food down his throat he regained his composure and leaned over the counter "Please don't tell her, please, even if there just fans, you remember last time!" he whispered into Teuchi's ear.

His eyes widened too "Oh yeah that incident, if she found out it wouldn't be so good would it she may be a sweet girl and all but… when she's angry she's really scary isn't she"

Naruto nodded to his statement "Well let's try and get off the subject please?" he begged the older man who complied.

"So where is she anyway, she's usually with you when you come here so why not today?"

"Well today is when the academy students take their test to become Genin's and well she's had her eyes on this one girl, can't remember her name but she has a weak body, only one functioning eye and isn't so skilled in the arts of a ninja however she tries her hardest for recognition from people, she also has no parents, I think Sasuki is with Tou-san at the Hokage tower to ask if she can take her on as an apprentice since none of the new Jonin-sensei's will take her on its quite sad actually"

"So you could be having one more person joining you next time you come here then" he laughed.

"Yeah I suppose so, if Tou-san allows Sasuki to take on this girl I'll definitely be dragged into it, that means my wages are going to get lower" he sunk his head in depression.

"You're rich anyway why are you complaining!" accused Teuchi.

"Haha, well I suppose you're right…" pulling back from his stool he stood up and bowed to the shop owner "Well I best be off to the academy!"

"Why there?"

"Because after thinking about it I am sure Tou-san would allow Sasuki to take on this girl so I might as well go meet her myself!" he replied as he disappeared into a red flash

"He jumps the gun way too quick I suppose some things will never change" Teuchi told himself as he walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

**At the same time in the Hokage's office**

"and that's why I think she should be given a chance, I know you Hokage-sama and you probably feel the same way as me, any flower can bloom given the right love and care, please allow that girl to be under my care" Sasuki pleaded with her boyfriend's father.

"Correction I thought I told you to call me Minato-san or Tou-san!" the Hokage whined like a little child which didn't impress Sasuki one bit.

"Are you even taking this seriously Hok-, Otou-sama!" screamed the girl, Minato raised his eyebrow like he was going to give her another lesson on how she should address him before she finished "I call my own father that" those words made him smile childishly.

"Well I have to agree with you Sasuki-chan that girl even with her 'difficulties' is entitled to a future as a ninja even with her problems, It's just you haven't been a Jonin for that long and even though I respect your talents as a ninja you still haven't had enough experience to be a sensei…. However"

"Continue please"

The Hokage put on a devil like grin "If you can persuade my son to help you I'll allow it" he claimed.

"What has that got to do with anything even though he's an excellent ninja and all, do you really think I'm incapable of teaching someone or are you just trying to make sure me and Naruto continue spending a lot of time with each other?"

"I want grandchildren" he remarked.

"That has nothing to do with anything; seriously can you imagine Naruto as her sensei she has a weak body you know just imagine what he'd make her do for training!"

**Minato and Sasuki's imagination**

"_Ok we are now in the enemies headquarters you know what to do, that's right the old fashioned beat everybody before they notice you and since you're my student I'll leave this to you!"_

"_But I can't beat that many people"_

"_Just think if you win you get ramen!"_

"_Umm that changes nothing"_

"_You sure it always worked for me, when I was your age I could take out all these Jonin with ease!"_

"_You're lying aren't you?"_

"_Yep now get moving!" _

**Back to reality**

"H-he wouldn't really be like that would he?" stuttered the Hokage

"I don't know but he can be really hyper at times so it's always a possibility" Sasuki sighed

"You know ever since you two got together you seem to act like an old couple I wonder why" Minato smirked at his own comment.

Sasuki went bright red from the comment after a moment of thinking and regaining her composure she replied "T-that's because well umm, we, well…."

"Well?" he pursued

"Can we please get off the subject" Sasuki asked pleadingly, Minato didn't feel like stopping any time soon but he knew what happened when she got mad, Naruto had told him.

Minato pulled out his crystal ball instead of trying to reply, "Well let's see what Naruto is up to" Minato changed the subject.

The two watched the conversation between Naruto and Teuchi, Minato noticed Sasuki shaking with anger and began to feel very uneasy, "I guess Naruto has accepted that he'll also be her sensei, I guess that means I accept your request to be Mazaki Yori's sensei congratulations"

"T-thank you, now if you excuse me I must go see to something" at that moment she jumped out of the Hokage's window and headed towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Please forgive me Teuchi-san I couldn't help it, I hope you won't be mad" Minato muttered to himself as he pulled out a large stack of papers "Well off to work, that'll drown my conscience"

* * *

**At the Academy**

"Congratulations all of you for passing your academy finals I am very proud of all of you, now I will announce the results for each student" Iruka told his class of graduated students.

After announcing the Shinobi, Kunoichi and Rookie of the year he declared the last places.

"Dead-last Mazaki Yori" declared Iruka in a quiet voice, everyone heard it, Iruka felt bad but dead last was the term they were told to refer them as. Iruka looked over to the ashamed girl, small amounts of tears erupted from her eyes they even escaped from her permanently shut eye socket.

The class echoed with laughter, taunts such as "You don't even deserve to be a ninja" were told to her, she took these to heart replaying the words constantly in her mind.

"Shut up!" shouted the rookie of the year, all the taunts stopped "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, dead-last means nothing actually it can be a good thing, it means they can strive to get better and use their fellow classmates as a goal to surpass, just because I'm rookie of the year doesn't mean I will always stay this way she has gone through the same tests as us and passed so I say if she doesn't deserve to be a ninja none of us do!"

Yori looked up at the boy _"Why did he just protect me, it's true I don't deserve to be a ninja just look at me, I have only one eye, horrible clothes and I can't even get proper Ninja tools, no-one cares about me so why…. I don't deserve your kind words" _she then looked at herself, she wore plain white clothes which were ripped and torn the sight of herself even made herself feel sick.

Iruka cleared his throat and started calling out the list of students and their Jonin sensei's, twelve different teams were called each contained three people, there was just one person who hadn't been called and that was Yori.

"Ha she didn't even get put in a team how pathetic!" shouted one girl.

"Yeah I know she's not just pathetic at everything she's also really ugly, ha-ha ugly girl doesn't get picked" taunted one of the male students

"I'm not surprised she didn't get picked, not even her parents wanted her!" shouted to girls in unison the whole class laughed again, Anger was appearing on Iruka's face but he knew even if he shouted they'd continue.

"Everyone go to your designated rooms!" shouted Iruka, each student stood up to leave their seat except Yori who just looked forward with tears running down her face but despite this no emotion was showed just tears.

The door at the back of the room slammed open and a Kunai flew across the room landing on next to Iruka seconds later Naruto materialised in a red flash next to the man with burning fury in his eyes.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN" screamed the blonde his voice shook everyone and unconditionally they followed his command.

Gasps and whistles were heard all the girls were swooning over the blonde man who changed his hatred to a wide cold smile which caused many to shake with fear. "I was just outside and do you know what I heard?"

Everyone went silent to his comment, "yes that's right I heard the outrageous claims that someone shouldn't be a ninja from people who aren't even real ninja. It seems as if you all feel that just because you passed a test better than someone that it gives you a right to treat them as if they're worse than human!"

"Naruto-kun why are you here?" Iruka asked with a questioning look.

Iruka's former student turned to him, rubbing the back of his head he said "Well I came to pick up my first student when I heard these really cruel claims and just couldn't hold myself back!"

"Naruto-kun it wasn't in the records that you are going to be a sensei"

"I know this but I am sure that 'she' convinced the Hokage to take them on as a student, 'she' has been wanting this one person as a student for awhile so I came to pick her up, since I'll also be this kid's sensei"

"'She' don't you mean Sasuki, did you two have a fight or something?"

"No but ever since I left Ichiraku's I felt a cold chill down my spine so something is wrong"

Iruka laughed awkwardly before asking "So who's this person you're picking up"

Naruto browsed the room with his eyes looking at each student carefully when he found his target he Shunshin'd to her row, walked right across the row and sat in one of the empty seats next to Yori. "This one"

The whole room cried "WHAT?" with a loud voice, causing the blonde to chuckle slightly, the loud noise knocked Yori out of her daze, she began to wonder why everyone was starting at her.

She felt a prod on her shoulder she instinctively turned round to see who it was and too her surprise it was the famous Naruto of the Crimson Gale staring directly into her one eye, "Hello, what's your name cutie?" Naruto asked with a large genuine smile.

Everyone was shocked by his comment especially Yori who just looked down not believing a word that he said, "I'm Mazaki Yori" she then looked down at her desk "The Dead-last of this year's students"

"Nice to meet you Yori-chan I'm Naruto Namikaze your new sensei"

His words came as disbelief to the young girl once again "My new sensei?"

"Yep that's right so why don't we go to the place that I have designated" Naruto grabbed her hand and Shunshin'd off.

"No Fair!" screamed everyone but the rookie of the year who smiled softly at the turn of events _"Maybe she will do well, I only protected her because I felt sorry for her, but maybe with such a man as a sensei… she may just catch me" _

* * *

**Roof of the Academy**

"Why! Why did you pick me! I'm the worst student, why would you want me… no-one ever has" Yori asked softly as she looked to the floor.

"It wasn't me who picked you but don't think I'm saying I don't want you, the one who picked you was the woman commonly known as Dark Flame Sasuki"

"So why isn't she here instead of you? Did she also decide I wasn't worth it and just gave up on the idea?"

"No… she's coming, Yori for your information both me and Sasuki are going to be your teachers from now on, she's on her way here at the moment so until that time comes how about we get acquainted, first of all I'd like to know all about you that includes your dream, hobbies, likes and don't likes everything"

After a moment of silence she spoke up, "I'm Mazaki Yori, I never knew my parents and I live in an apartment on my own where the expenses are paid for by the Hokage, I have always had a weak body, and I can't see out of my right eye so I always keep it shut, I'm not someone who is very interesting and I have no friends, my dream is to become a ninja despite the fact that it's impossible, I'm also ugly like everyone tells me, my likes are browsing at items I can never have and gardening, I dislike myself."

Naruto went deathly silent, all he did was nod to her speech. Yori's words struck a chord and made him feel genuinely upset yet angry at the same time. _"What has this girl been through, who can dislike themselves, who can criticize themselves like that I don't know what I can do for this girl" _he thought.

"Naruto-kun what did you do to make this girl say such negative things" shouted Sasuki her voice made Naruto flinch instantly causing the young girl to don a confused look.

Sasuki walked straight over to the young girl and lowered herself so she was face to face with the girl and with a cheerful voice she proclaimed "Hi I'm Sasuki Uchiha one of your new sensei's I'm looking forward to working with you Yori, now tell me what did my boyfriend do to make you sound so upset?"

"B-boyfriend?" Yori stuttered in surprise.

"Yes, me and Naruto-kun have been together for nearly three years now" she blushed at her own words, "So tell me what did he do?"

"H-he did nothing, what I said is what I really believe" the girl told her new sensei.

Sasuki instantly hugged the girl, she didn't know why but she just felt so bad for the girl "You know, I don't think that's the real you, I think you have hid your true self and just accepted what everyone told you, so I'll tell you what I see when I look at you, I see someone who could really shine given the right chance and I want to be that chance, would you like that Yori?"

Yori felt herself nodding to each comment, "I would… like that" the girl replied causing Sasuki to smile.

Naruto watched the two and commented "Maternal instinct?" causing Sasuki to go bright red again.

"Naruto-kun, I'm n-not r-r-ready for children y-yet"

"What I said nothing about having kids is that what you've been thinking about Sasuki-chan?" the blonde boy teased playfully

Sasuki continued to glow red to the point where you wouldn't be able to distinguish her from a tomato, she squirmed slightly and was unable to reply to the teasing.

"What is it Sasuki-chan, cat got your tongue?" Naruto teased again.

"S-Stop being an idiot Naruto-kun" Sasuki screamed at the boy.

"Aw but it's just so much fun" Naruto teased.

Whilst the couple was arguing a soft quite laugh was heard coming from their new student, the laugh instantly stopped the argument and it didn't take long until Naruto and Sasuki was laughing with her.

Once the laughter died down the girl looked up at her two teachers and asked "Is it always going to be like this because for some reason, you two are a really funny couple"

Sasuki looked at the smiling girl "I don't think it'll always be like this however this is a good sign, it seems you like us" Sasuki seemed very happy.

"Yori-chan you told me you like to browse at stuff that you can never have right?" Naruto asked his student.

The girl looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Well what kind of stuff do you look at, because if you like browsing that means you like shopping right? Doesn't that mean that there is something that you want?"

"W-what's the point in me telling you, it's not like it'll make a difference" the girl replied in an upset voice.

Sasuki caught on to what Naruto was trying to do and entered the conversation "You know Yori, if you give me a smile, I'll buy the first thing you ask for"

Sasuki's words visibly shocked the young girl "A-anything"

"Yes anything" Sasuki told the girl.

The girl called over Sasuki so she could whisper something in her ear after telling Sasuki what she'd like, Sasuki just had to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sasuki then looked over to Naruto, "Naruto-kun we're going shopping you can go back to the house if you want" she told her boyfriend, 'if you want' was another way of saying 'don't come' when it was in direct link with shopping.

"I'll just go to Ichiraku's or something" the blonde shouted out enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Sasuki spoke with slight anger in her voice.

"Y-you didn't!" Naruto stuttered to his girlfriend.

"He shouldn't have said I was a scary girl should he!"

After hearing those words Naruto disappeared from sight in a flash of red light, "Well now that he's gone let's go shopping Yori-chan"

* * *

**Shopping**

"Seriously Yori-chan couldn't you think of anything but regular ninja tools, I'm not one of those women who think 'a girl has to look pretty' but you could have asked for something like new clothes.

"B-but I don't want to make you go out of your way for me Sasuki-sensei, it's not like new clothes will make me look any different so why bother in trying to change the impossible"

"Well, what I see when I look at you is a pretty girl being held back by low self confidence, don't worry in time you'll get out of it, I also had a low self esteem at your age"

"Really"

"Yes then I met Naruto-kun and things started to change, I regained my confidence and have become the ninja I am today, however since I started hanging around with sensei's girlfriend I seemed to pick up a few 'techniques' which I'm not proud of"

The girl looked up at Sasuki her one eye shining brightly, "What was her name?"

"Oh Anko Mitarashi, seriously she has Kakashi-sensei whipped, it's kind of funny actually"

"Whipped, she whips him?" the girl asked with a confused tone.

"No, don't worry its nothing important" Sasuki replied in a panicked tone _"However what Yori-chan said isn't far from the truth, actually it probably is true, poor Kakashi-sensei"_

"Here we are Yori-chan, our first stop" Sasuki stopped in front of the most expensive clothes store in Konoha.

"Sasuki-sensei I thought I asked for ninja tools so why are we here?"

"Enough talk, this is my treat Yori-chan, just because I don't think a girl has to be pretty doesn't mean it isn't a good thing, I think you'd really like it"

Before Yori could protest Sasuki had already grabbed her hand and pulled her into the store.

Yori was suddenly thrown into the store; she walked over to one of the various racks of clothes and stared blankly at them.

"Come on you're not going to find anything if you stand around doing nothing are you" Sasuki told her student.

"But I don't know what to pick, it's not like it'll make a difference"

"Nonsense, first of all what's your favourite colour? That's a good place to start"

"My favourite colour is yellow" she replied nervously.

"That's a nice colour, though I prefer blue and black, so with that in mind how about I pick out an outfit for you, to be perfectly honest I used to be bad with choosing clothes but I seem to have got much better" she laughed to herself.

Sasuki quickly picked out an outfit and before she forced Yori to go try it on a loud familiar voice shouted "If I was you I wouldn't trust her choice of clothes, how about I help you out"

"S-Sakura! My choice in clothing is really good isn't it Yori-chan" she looked down to her student who shook her head in disagreement "How would you know anyway, you were the one who asked me" Sasuki told her student in a joking manner.

"So this girl at least knows what looks good, besides who is she Sasuki, I never knew you had a child at such a young age, the father better not be Naruto-kun" she joked.

"W-what, m-me and N-Naruto, w-we hav-haven't done t-that yet!" she screamed at her former team mate.

"So I still have a chance" Sakura said in a tone which didn't seem as if she was joking.

"No, Naruto-kun is mine; anyway I thought you gave up!" Sasuki screamed, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"He's 'yours' is he, wow I never knew you owned him, and anyway even if I have given up, you can't forget your first love can you"

"You didn't love him, it was just a crush"

"Oh really, well I liked him for much longer than you had, you fell into his hands just from one comment"

"You fell into his hands from hearing he was the son of the Hokage so you have no right to talk!"

"Ah well that's all in the past, let's forget about this…. For now and tell me who this hidden beauty is"

Yori's face went bright red "Hidden Beauty?"

"Yes I don't know why you hide yourself behind all that horrible clothing but seriously you should take more pride in your looks"

Sasuki looked to her student and said "right here we have a common girl who believes that her looks are the most important thing; you know that philosophy I told you earlier this is a person who follows it"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in an angry tone.

"Ah it's nothing really besides I thought you were going to 'help her out' with the clothes selection"

Sakura quickly darted through the store grabbing various outfits saying "She needs clothes for casual wear as well you know"

Yori tried them all on she first tried on the casual clothes and not surprisingly they looked brilliant on her, Sakura really had a thing for picking out clothes even down to the last detail with accessories and the lot.

Sasuki was pulling out her wallet getting ready to pay for five different casual outfits and three pairs of pyjamas she even got ready to pay for a lot of underwear. _"Sakura really goes mad when she goes shopping but seriously does Yori-chan really need this kind of frilly underwear at her age, well she seems happy with it so I guess I'll be purchasing it" _

Sakura finished handing Yori her 'ninja' clothes which were designed for wearing whilst on missions and for training, Yori once she hand the clothes in her hand darted into the changing rooms.

"Thanks Sakura, you've already managed to make this girl smile, she wasn't so happy when I first met her this morning."

"You just met her and you're buying her clothes?"

"Well I thought it would be a good self-esteem booster if she could show off a little and I thought maybe it would put a smile on her face, she was so negative earlier about herself it's unbelievable"

"You know Sasuki you're too nice for your own good at times, what if you run out of money?"

"Oh don't worry I'll use Naruto-kun's money since he has much more than me" she let out a girlish squeal.

"Does that mean?" Sakura asked expectantly.

"Yep all expenses are on him today, so how about we go wild?"

"And sometimes you can be devilishly evil you know that Sasuki, well I can't blame you that guy must be loaded from all the S-rank missions he has"

"Damn straight he is" they both laughed.

"Ok I'm coming out now" announced a quiet voice drawing the attention of the two teenage girls.

Yori stepped out of the changing rooms wearing a skin-tight black tank top which slightly revealed her toned stomach, a yellow skirt which went down to mid-thigh length, she wore black skin tight shorts underneath her skirt, she wore loose black and yellow socks, she wore normal Kunoichi shoes and finally she wore fishnet protectors on her wrists.

"You look brilliant" chorused the two teenage girls causing Yori to smile proudly whilst looking at the floor, "I told you that you were a hidden beauty didn't I" Sakura commented proudly.

"Am I really allowed all these clothes Sasuki-sensei?" Yori asked as if what was happening was just a dream and she'd wake up with them gone.

"Of course Yori-chan but you must thank Naruto-kun for this as well"

"Why Naruto-sensei?"

"Well it's his money we're spending" Sasuki giggled at the thought.

"Wait when did you get his wallet?" Yori asked in surprise.

"Oh I took it from our home after spying on him in the Hokage's crystal ball" she replied cheerfully.

"You and Naruto-kun live in the same home? Since when?" asked Sakura feeling as if she'd been betrayed for some reason.

"Oh about two months now, ha-ha we're both 16 and I know it's fast but the Hokage forced us, first of all he asked Naruto if he'd like it, too which he accepted then tricked me into saying yes, then forced my furious father into letting me"

"How did he make your father give in?"

"Apparently my father wants grandchildren too children who can use the Sharingan and Yamiton somehow he fell for the idea since he thinks Naruto's bloodline won't appear in our child meaning it'll be by his words a 'Uchiha baby'"

"Your father is really messed up you know" Sakura said in a joking tone.

"I know seriously it's not like I've thought of having k-ki-kids with Naruto-kun yet" her tone of voice was contradicting her words.

"Ha you so want Naruto-kun's babies, well I'm not surprised I do too"

"You take that back!" screamed Sasuki.

"Fine, fine spoilsport, it's not like he'd go for me anyway but a girl mustn't lose hope"

"In your case I think you should" Sasuki replied to Sakura's comment.

"Sasuki-sensei, are you going to buy the clothes?" Yori asked in a very confused voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Yori-chan, keep those clothes on and I'll just go and tell the cashier to add the price of the clothes to the bill" and with that Sasuki walked over to the counter.

"Umm"

"Call me Sakura-san or even Onee-chan, Yori-chan" Sakura replied to the obvious question with a big smile.

"Where do you know Sasuki-sensei and Naruto-sensei from Onee-, I mean Sakura-san" Yori corrected herself.

"Ah damn you nearly called me Onee-chan, now that would have been cute, now to your question, hmm the best answer would be, I'm the last member of the former team seven, to be honest I had a massive crush on Naruto-kun for a long time but since Sasuki and him got together those feelings are gone I just like to tease Sasuki"

"So that's why all the other students in the academy were leaving in groups of three, I was really wondering about why each group had three people"

"What do you mean by that Yori-chan, aren't you in a three-man cell as well?"

"No, Sasuki-sensei and Naruto-sensei specially asked for me since none of the other Jonin would take me on due to my weaker than usual body, it's weird because even if I have only known them for less than a day I feel like I belong when I'm with them"

Sakura looked at the girl and finally noticed that one of her eyes was always shut, she decided to not talk about it and reply "You have beautiful green eye(s) you know, just like me!" she joked.

"But you know what; I don't see the point in opening my right eye since I can't see out of it anyway, it's been like that ever since I can remember, but I do love the colour of my one eye, though I hate my brown hair"

"Hair colour can change, eye colour I'm not sure but I don't think it can" Sakura joked with the young girl, "But still, your two sensei's have really rare eyes you know, both own a doujutsu, how lucky they are, but they don't get the beauty of our eyes do they" Sakura laughed to which Yori felt as if she had to agree to.

Sasuki returned from the counter carrying four bags full of clothes, Sasuki seeing Yori and Sakura's interactions had to smile at Yori's happiness, _"Sakura sure has changed, she used to be someone who'd be superficial and wouldn't have went near Yori due to her horrible clothes before and now she's trying her hardest to get along with her, thank you Sakura"_

"So where are we off to next?" Sasuki asked the group.

"Well little Yori-chan here told me just now that she hates her hair colour so I think we should head of to the salon next, we can make her look even more pretty than she does now" screamed Sakura in excitement.

"Well as long as she doesn't get her hair coloured pink I don't really mind" Sasuki joked.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with pink hair!" shrieked Sakura.

"It's not natural seriously how were you born with that colour hair"

"Because I'm beautiful" replied Sakura in an obnoxious manner.

"Pfft, fine, the salon it is" Sasuki replied obviously finding Sakura's remark hilarious.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was currently sitting in one of the many bars in Konoha, staring at his cup with a depressed look on his face.

"What's got you down Naruto" the barkeeper asked the usually cheerful blonde.

"Well it's a long story, meaning it's a short slip of the tongue by me which caused a big problem" Naruto replied as if he was drunk.

"What did you say this time Naruto?"

"Well I was eating at Ichiraku's ramen when Teuchi comes out and asks me where Sasuki-chan was, well to cut a long story short, we basically ended up saying she was scary and with my dumb luck my dad and Sasuki were spying on me at the time with Tou-san's crystal ball and well when I got to Ichiraku's after I found out it was too late she trashed the place again, then paid Teuchi for the repairs with my money somehow"

"Wow you have it rough Naruto"

"Well I wouldn't say that, what about Kiba"

"Oh yeah, I remember him bursting in here earlier asking if there was Anti-Byakugan walls here, when I told him there was no such thing he began to panic again and ran off"

"So Neji is after him again?"

"Yep supposedly Kiba kissed Hinata and Neji saw this and wasn't so pleased"

"But when is Neji pleased, seriously"

"After he's blocked all of Kiba's chakra points or when he's with TenTen, otherwise he looks bored, I actually think he likes Kiba dating Hinata because it gives him the excuse to attack him at random"

Naruto raised his glass and called out "To Kiba" and once they tapped each other's glasses together they began to drink their drinks as the screaming Kiba was heard in the background followed by 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms'.

* * *

**Back with the girls**

Ino had recently joined the group at the salon and after a good few hours they all left rather satisfied, Yori had her hair dyed black with dark blue highlights she also had her hair style changed to a cropped style chopping towards the front**(1)**, the hair mainly covered her closed eye whilst left a lot of room to see from her other one.

The rest of the girls did nothing new just the same things they do every time, Ino was surprised that Yori was only her first student however she couldn't say anything due to the fact that she was still a Chuunin and thus couldn't have a student yet.

"So where are we of to now?" Sakura asked the group curiously.

"Well I promised to buy Yori-chan some ninja supplies, I also plan on buying some myself, it's not the most interesting thing in the world however you two are free to come if you want to though"

"I might as well go to since I have a mission tomorrow with Shikamaru and Chouji, it's a A-rank mission in the land of lightning, exciting stuff aye" Ino told the group.

"That's exciting you say, how about going on an S-rank mission to gather information on a terrorist group in the land of wind where the Hokage gives you a lot of money, fancy clothes and reservations at the best hotel in that area, whilst we are forced to act like rich people to infiltrate their ranks, seriously that's exciting" Sasuki told them.

"It's only exciting because you get to sleep in the same bed as Naruto-kun" Ino replied.

"I do that anyway" Sasuki teased the blonde girl.

"Don't rub it in Sasuki, me and Ino may not have boyfriends but we'll kick your ass if need be" Sakura joked.

"Oh I'd like to see you try" Sasuki replied confidently

"Could you really beat them Sasuki-sensei?" Yori asked quietly

"Well of course I could, however I don't think I'd like to end up in a fight with someone on the first day that we became Master and Pupil, that'd just ruin the mood"

"Running scared are we Sasuki?" Ino asked

"I'll kick your asses tomorrow if I must" shouted Sasuki

"Aw tough luck I'm on a mission tomorrow but you already knew that didn't you" Ino laughed, she had just beat Sasuki in a war of words, however when it came down to a war of fists she'd most certainly get her ass kicked.

"L-Let's just get too the supply shop ok" Sasuki changed the subject.

"Sure, why not" Ino winked afterwards

The four began to walk through town together, the three teens got a lot of looks from the many male civilians, Yori even got a few looks from her 'sempai's', "Wow Yori-chan look at that boy over there isn't he cute!" exclaimed Ino loudly

Yori lifted her head to see none of than the 'Rookie of the Year' Hiratasuka Kano she blushed slightly before staring at the floor causing two of the three girls to squeal loudly.

"Looks like somebody has a crush!" shouted Ino

"I-I don't, it's just, earlier today he helped me out so much, I'm just grateful that's all!" Yori screamed in denial.

"Oh that's just the first step hun, just you wait soon you'll be blushing much deeper than that for sure" Ino told the young girl.

Kano looked up to see a stunning yet strangely familiar girl in between three teenage beauties, he watched her carefully as she and her group continued towards the ninja supply store.

Yori felt as if she was being watched and continued to turn around towards the street corning then turning back around to look at the group.

"No way, that can't be Yori, no it has to be, with that permanently closed eye, earlier she was just so plain and now, wow, I was right about one thing, she was going to get good when with her new sensei's but I didn't expect her to look good either"

Kano after satisfying his eyes for awhile swivelled on one foot and walked the opposite way towards his home "Things are going to get interesting"

The group finally reached the ninja supply store, Yori ran in first and started to pick up a variety of ninja wire, food pills, blood pills, exploding tags and smoke bombs, she then walked over to the weapons section and stared longingly at a long bow.

"Despite your indecisiveness when it comes down to ninja tools you're surprisingly forward aren't you" Sasuki told the girl.

"That's because all I want is to be a ninja" Yori replied instantly.

Perking her vision upwards Sasuki asked "You want a bow?"

"Yeah, since I'm extremely weak in close quarters I thought I'd need something I could use from a distance to counteract my weakness, however these things are just too darn expensive especially the one I want" she looked up a bow which hand to blades at the tips of each end which were under a protective cover, it was coloured black and the bowstring was made of chakra conducting metal.

"Yeah those things really are expensive, it's like one S-rank pay check for that thing, good thing Naruto went on around 15 S-rank missions last month isn't it" Sasuki told her student.

"Huh, you don't mean?"

Sasuki took the bow of the wall, and took all the tools from Yori's hands and walked over to the till, "Would you like anything engraved into your new bow Yori-chan?" asked Sasuki from across the store.

Yori ran across the room and whispered into Sasuki's ear "an Ouroboros symbol, don't ask I just like the look of it"

"Fair enough" Sasuki told the young girl, Sasuki felt as if she was finally seeing the real Mazaki Yori coming out which made her day.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm hungry so if you don't mind how about we go to the nearest restaurant" Sasuki then held up Naruto's money "Naruto's treat!"

* * *

**At the restaurant**

"Man Kiba you are so lucky that I arrived when I did, it really looked like Neji was going to kill you this time" Naruto joked to the shaken Kiba.

"I appreciate the help but next time it happens please interfere before he disables my chakra points that's bloody painful you know!" Kiba moaned.

"So how's it going with you and Hinata then?" Naruto asked his only friend who also had a girlfriend.

"It's going great but it seems like Neji is appearing too much recently, I think he's actually stalking us since TenTen, Gai and lee are on a mission and since Neji is a Jonin he's no longer part of the squad and can't go on as much missions with them as before meaning he has much more time to attack me!"

"Unlucky, I remember what happened when Itachi found out that me and Sasuki sleep in the same bed…"

**Flashback**

"_Ah Naruto-kun I know my father has forced you and Sasuki to move in together but I just want to know something, what are the sleeping arrangements?"_

"_Sleeping arrangements?"_

"_You know, where does my sister sleep at night? You know I always worry about her safety"_

"_Don't worry Itachi-nii you have nothing to worry about since she sleeps next to me" Naruto replied whilst rubbing the back of his head._

"_Y-you sl-sleep in the same bed as my sister! That's it Naruto as much as I support your relationship with her I can't let this happen, so if you'd please die quietly" Itachi quickly drew his sword and appeared behind Naruto slashing his throat._

"_Thank god that was a shadow clone see ya Itachi-nii" Naruto called out in a panicked voice before using Hirashin to make a hasty escape. _

**At the restaurant**

"He actually tried to kill you? Talk about being over protective" Kiba commented on the story, "So is he still trying to kill you?"

"Nope he calmed down after that and decided to direct all his rage at his father, but if I ever bring it up in a sentence again. He'll most likely try and kill me; I just hope I never get Sasuki-chan pregnant."

"I really do feel sorry for you Naruto, but I guess we're in the same boat, by the way do you sense any chakra eyes staring at us?"

"Nope why'd you ask?"

"Oh I just felt as if Neji was watching me again"

"You're just too paranoid you know that" Naruto joked as he scoffed down another bowl of second rate ramen.

At that moment a crowd of five girls walked into the restaurant each one looking beautiful.

"Isn't that Naruto-kun?" said Ino as she pointed to the blonde haired male.

"Yes but how are we going to explain this now, I was planning on buying the food with his money, wait a minute…. How is he buying his food right now?" Sasuki told the group.

"Who cares lets go surprise them" Sakura said in a loud voice.

The group of five made a large amount of disturbance as they reached the table "Oh Kiba-kun you're here too" said Hinata in a soft voice.

"Oh it's good to know I'm loved" Kiba replied sarcastically as he kissed his girlfriend, he then froze in place "Wait is Neji with you?"

"No don't worry Kiba-kun he said he was going on holiday this morning"

"But he attacked me this morning"

"It must have been a parting gift" Naruto joked whilst beckoning Sasuki and Yori to sit with him.

"So Naruto-kun what do you think of the new Yori-chan?" Sasuki asked with excitement in her voice.

"Wow aren't you beautiful Yori-chan" Naruto chimed has he put an arm around Sasuki's shoulder.

"You girls are so lucky that you have guys, we have no-one" complained the two single girls.

"Well you're not going to get anywhere by complaining are you" Naruto commented.

"Yeah he's right, how about I introduce you to some of my guy friends" Kiba offered.

"No its ok seriously you don't have to, I don't want a dog as a boyfriend" Ino commented with a joking tone.

"Hey I actually know this one guy who'd love to meet some pretty girls like you!" Kiba flattered them.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata quietly whispered.

"Don't worry you're much more beautiful than any of them" he then looked at Sasuki, went quiet for a second then continued to compliment the cute girl.

"Naruto I have something to say" Sasuki said in a quiet voice.

"You're not pregnant are you because if you are Itachi-nii is so going to kill me"

"H-how would I be pregnant we haven't even d-done it" her face glowing red.

"So what is it Sasuki-chan"

"Well how can I say this, I kind of took your wallet this morning and used it to buy all new stuff for Yori-chan, so I was wondering, how were you intending on buying the food you just ate?"

"Kiba was going to pay for it"

"What I don't have any money either"

"Well isn't that something" Naruto began to laugh, "Wait you took my wallet, how much did you spend?"

"Around two S-rank pay checks"

Naruto's mouth dropped, he stopped himself from exploding with anger and said in a calm voice "I suppose ill ask Tou-san for some missions that I can take part in overnight"

Naruto felt a small jab at his side causing him to turn to the all dressed up Yori, "Yes Yori-chan?"

"Umm thank you for paying for all my equipment and clothes I r-really appreciate it Naruto-sensei" Yori said with a tinge of red across her face.

Naruto's anger subsided from the happy face that Yori was displaying, "No problem just next time please make some cheaper purchases" Naruto joked

"It was Sakura-san who picked out all the clothes" Yori told the man,

"Hey don't get me caught up in all this, you wanted them in the end so your just as much to blame" Sakura shifted the blame back onto Yori.

"No fair"

"Life isn't always fair" Sakura replied

Yori comically stuck her tongue out at Sakura causing the older girl to laugh loudly.

The rest of the time was spent making conversation, laughing and drinking; Naruto was able to purchase alcohol due to him managing to get Jiraiya to sponsor their sake meaning he was able to reap some of the benefits.

* * *

**With Sasuki, Naruto and Yori**

As the day came to a close, everybody went their separate ways, only Naruto, Sasuki and a sleeping Yori remained from their group.

"I guess things are going to get busy from now on" Naruto whispered to Sasuki who was carrying the sleeping girl on her back.

"Yeah they are Naruto-kun, from today onwards we're going to be teaching this young girl not just about the art of the ninja but also about expressing herself, today was great you should have seen her smile"

"I wish I could have been there" Naruto said as he reached Yori's apartment door and grabbing the keys which Yori had on her he opened the front door and let his girlfriend lead her to the bedroom.

After around 10 minutes of Sasuki dressing the girl into her night clothes and putting all her new clothes in the wardrobe she tucked her student into bed.

"Okaa-san" muttered Yori in her sleep causing Sasuki to blush slightly before leaving the room.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!"

"Oh I just cleaned the room a little having super speed really helps you know" Naruto joked.

"Ok, ok let's go she's sleeping now" Sasuki said as they left the apartment locking the door behind her then handed the key to Naruto who Hirashin'd into Yori's room then back out.

"Let's go home" Naruto declared as he clasped Sasuki's hand.

* * *

**(End chapter)**

**(1) Check on Google Images cropped hair chopping towards front and its the first one, except Yori's hair isnt blonde :D**

**Ok I know it has been a long time since I have updated so I decided to make this chapter into one which isn't so serious so people can grasp the fiction again.**

**As you can tell everyone's outlook on life has changed slightly with Sasuki being a bit more assertive a sneaky than she was back in the day and Naruto has became a little more playful.**

**I'm happy with this chapter though I don't think it's one of my best to be honest, this is probably one of the lightest chapters i have ever wrote.**

**Ok about Yori, she isn't EMO if you were wondering, I'll tell you more about her past later on in the story.**

**Ok now for all those who think this is going to be a Naruto teacher fic now you're wrong, Yori is a character who will have a Chuunin exam arc to herself but she won't always appear, basically she is something that is there to make the story more interesting than a relentless Akatsuki plot which never ends.**

**The following chapters are going to become more serious but as I have already mentioned this chapter was too get people back into the fiction.**

**Oh and by the way I'm going to be adding more grown up themes and such in the future, and the plot won't always relate to 'when's the next fight' sometimes it'll be more about the relationship between Naruto and Sasuki, and the other characters.**

**Ok KibaHina isn't one of my favourite pairings to be honest I am a NaruHina supported but I liked the sound of Neji beating up Kiba so it happened.**

**About Sakura's new personality, since she started to focus on her ninja abilities more than just her obsession with Naruto she has gained a much more bearable personality.**

Please** review**

**And I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can**

**Fate-tenshi xx**

**It's great to be back!**


End file.
